


Quest for The Ink Machine: A Tale of Two Brothers

by alazygameplayer



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Boris is a sweet muffin, Cuphead is a dick sometimes, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Hopeful Ending, Lots of shipping, M/M, Mystery, Poor Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Slow Burn, Tsundere Cuphead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alazygameplayer/pseuds/alazygameplayer
Summary: After a strange visit, Bendy and Boris soon learn of strange goings on in their world. Weird, cult like people worshipping...something, to this talk of what is known as Ink Illness, to two strange brothers chasing after them. But why? What is going on in this world, and can Bendy and Boris, and their new friends come together to stop the darkness that is growing in their land, and to find this strange and illusive Ink Machine that could be the answer to all their problems? Only time will tell





	1. Strange Tidings

It was evening. There was a band of cloud in the sky that blotted out the sun and made it appear night before it was even time. Two young men were making their way through the gloomy park in the middle of Sillyville, their hometown. “Come on Boris, we need to get home,” the smaller of the two boys said, the quickness in their steps apparent. They didn’t like it after dark in Sillyville. They always had the feel that there was something more to this old town that everyone didn’t want to talk about.

“I’m hurrying as fast as I can Bends,” the younger of the duo said as he plodded along next to his brother. Bendy and Boris, two brothers brought together by circumstances they still don’t understand, but have decided to make it as they can. They worked for the local mechanic shop, though it paid little. However, this did not stop the brothers from doing what they did best, and that was fixing all matters of cars and bikes, as well as scooters from the various patrons that paid their boss, whose name was Pete. “I swear Pete is keeping us in overtime just to make us mad,” Bendy huffed, walking past a faded park bench as they made their way towards their home. It hadn’t been easy to get a house here. 

No one really liked Bendy in this small town. He felt that it was because of his Talent. A Talent, as all know, is what someone just “has” in them to do. For Bendy, it was the ability to manipulate the shadows, the shadows that made him, well, him. People knew he was part demon anyways, and that’s why they kept a wide berth in some instances.

There were, however, some places that welcomed Bendy with open arms. One joint in town, The Laughing Jesters Pub, was a place that Bendy went to almost religiously. Not to drink, mind you, but to enjoy the laughs of the comedians and even, at times, to scope out a few of the women there. Boris, however, didn’t quite like the Laughing Jesters, and instead, found pleasure in a good book at home, while Bendy was out listening to the yucks and guffaws at the pub. This, and the mechanics shop were where they found comfort. Even if that comfort came at the cost of a fat cat in the back room yelling at them because they were not working fast enough. This was not to say that everyone bared Bendy and his brother from entering their establishments, but they were cautious with him, and Bendy could sense it, with every worried glance and quick whisper.

The day before, Bendy had this weird suspicion that he was being watched on his way to and from work, and whenever he had tried to find where these prying eyes might be, he never did see who was there. It gave him an uneasy feeling. And he usually never got uneasy feelings. Boris, who Bendy had been told by, that he too felt as if there was someone watching them on the way to and from work at times. “It gives me the creeps Bendy...I’m getting nervous of walking through the park now.”

Bendy sighed as they made their way through the park, soon arriving at their home. It was a simple house, though it was good enough for them. Bendy opened the door to his house, Boris quickly entering, heading to the kitchen to make them some food. “Ah! Bendy!” Bendy’s head snapped up as he heard Boris shout, running to the kitchen to see what was wrong. Standing there in the dim light of the kitchen, was a gray faced tiger. He was stoic, a visage of calm on his face. Bendy seemed to shake in anger as he pointed a finger at the man.

“Get out of our house, now” Bendy threatened, his eyes turning red. Boris knew that Bendy’s eyes only did this when he was angry, and right now, it seemed to be going that way. The tiger held up his hand as he calmly explained, “You do not need to threaten me, dear Bendy. It is important that I speak to you, here in the safety of your home. I came through the unlocked back door. You need better security.” Bendy looked to Boris who was tapping his foot on the ground, looking shy.

“Boris...did you lock the back door,” asked Bendy, a voice of irritation apparent. Boris looked down and then frowned. “Noo….” Bendy groaned as he held his forehead. “Look...pal, just get out of our house, would you?”

The tiger shrugged as he replied, “I could...or I could warn you about a potential danger that you would face in the coming days.” He looked around and then peered out the window at the front of the house. “Get down, now,” he said hastily, shoving the boys down onto the floor as he headed to snap off the lights. The tiger stared out the window, seeing two figures coming up the way to the house. He stared intently, wondering what said people had plans for. Soon, the two figures approached the house and set something on the front porch, one such figure chuckling.

“They’ll never know what hit them…”

The other one nodded to his partner, Bendy and Boris both intrigued now as the peered up and near the window, wondering what was going on. The two men laughed as they left the premises, watching as they walked down the road. The tiger waited a few minutes before standing, then heading out to the porch.

“Hmm...how odd…” He picked up a small package, turning over the package before he saw the words “Fuck outta here demon, we don’t need you here.” He then leaned close to the package, listening to see if it was ticking at all. He pulled away and then chucked said package into the bushes off to the side, a quick and loud bang followed.

Boris ducked his head, holding his ears as Bendy simply winced.

“Wh-what was that,” Boris asked, peeking up to see the smoking package in the bushes.

“That...was a very odd bomb. I smell dry ice, meaning that if you had taken it and shaken it at all, it would have exploded in your hands...and possibly have killed you,” the tiger replied, stroking his chin. “This was not done by...no...they would have...hmm...it seems that some of the people in your town do not take too kindly to you,” the tiger said.

Bendy simply snorted, rolling his eyes as he patted his pants to cast off any dust. “Yeah, tell us something we don’t know, whisker face. Now, are you going to-” he started, but the tiger was back inside and close to Bendy, staring at him. Bendy, caught off guard, fell back, hitting the floor.

“You are in danger my young demon friend. Yes, I know of your talent, and your brothers as well. Your brother can calm anyone that he wishes, simply by speaking to them, though requires more energy to do so, am I right,” he asks, Boris staring with his mouth open. “H-how the hell do you know this. Who…” Bendy started to say before the tiger huffed and went back to the kitchen. “You need something to eat. Come, please sit so we can discuss this over food. You look like you need it.”

After making some dinner for the two brothers, he sat down to discuss what was going on, Bendy and Boris watching the man. “I was asked by someone...someone who knows you very well Bendy...to let you know of how much danger you are in. There is something in play here that you and your brother can not control, but it can cause you a lot of issues.” Bendy ate slowly, eyeing the male suspiciously. “Oh yeah, so what, something gonna come find me in the middle of the night and waste me or something,” Bendy snorted, continuing to eat, Boris looking all sorts of worried and scared. The tiger continued. “I know this seems very...bracing, and out of the blue, but you need to consider what I am saying.” The tiger looked at the two boys, obviously seeing their discomfort. “Look...I helped you out tonight, so you can at least trust me for now.” Bendy huffed as he took his dishes to the sink, Boris soon following suit.

“Who exactly sent you pal,” the male demon said, idly tapping his finger on the table, his goggles he usually wore for his job pushed back onto his head. The tiger sighed as he pulled a small picture from his pocket and pushed it towards Bendy. He picked it up, eyeing the picture. It was of him as a baby devil, barely a year old. He turned the picture over, and on the back it simply said, “You’ll always be my darling dancing devil”  
Bendy’s eyes snapped open wide, staring at the picture like it was a poisonous snake. No one called him the darling dancing devil except Boris, and that was usually in a joking way. Bendy stared up at the male, an angry glint in his eye as he grabbed the tiger by the scruff of the neck.

“Ok creepshow, you got about 3 seconds to tell me who the fuck you work for and why they have a picture of me as a baby, and why they know what the hell Boris calls me as a joke,” he shouts, angry and showing it. Boris grasps Bendy’s arm. “B-bendy please...listen to him...don’t hurt him…” Bendy growled at the man before letting him go, the tiger huffing as he sits back down. “I can not tell you who he is, though I can only say that he has been...watching you since you were a very young demon.” Bendy looked down at the table and sighed. “What is going on that affects us so much,” Bendy asked, leaning back in his seat. Boris was still watching quietly, worried that things could go south.

“A...evil is coming. For you. Something that is both physical and...not. Does that make sense? You will encounter people...people who wish to bring you harm, because of you simply existing in this world. You think the towns people hate you here, these people detest you ten times more so. They wish to kill you, and your brother and make it so that none of you ever existed. It is that serious.”

Boris was shaking. “B-but why? W-we never did anything to anyone!” The tiger sighed as he looked at the two of them. “No, you never did anything, but these people, though I have very small bits of information, want you to be gone from this world. Erased, like being given an acetone bath,” the tiger said, spitting at the last word. Saying acetone in the toon world was like saying the mother of all bad words.

Bendy held his head in his hands. “Come on...think of something you idiot,” his mind said, trying to figure out what in the world to even do. The tiger laid a hand on the small devils hand and then gave a quiet response. “I can help you…”

Bendy shoved the man's hand away. “We’ve gotten by just fine without someone coming to help us, we can do it again just as fine.” The male tiger frowned. Boris shook his brother's shoulder. “But Bendy, what if what he is saying is true? We could be in danger,” but Bendy held a finger up to stop his brother.

“Look...pal. Its nice you told us all this, but I’m having a really hard time believing this. Some group, or person, or whoever the morning star is, they are looking to kill me. Me, a mechanic who lives in Sillyville out in the middle of the ass end of nowhere, with my brother. You really think someone would care that much,” he asked, skeptically. The tiger frowned.

“So you don’t believe me then? Why did you react the way you did,” he asked, bringing up the fact that Bendy had held his head to think. Bendy scoffed. “Come on. Listen, I appreciate it, but whoever this is, whoever they are and whatever they plan on doing, they can eat spoiled soup for all I care. Look, whoever that person is that told you we are in danger, tell him we don’t believe him...and that we can handle ourselves. And that photo you showed me? Tell him to stay the hell away from me and my brother.”

Boris gasped. “Bendy! Don’t say that! Maybe he knows more about us than we do!” Boris had a point. A lot of Bendy’s life was very fuzzy, and he only barely remembered when he and Boris struggled to even survive, let alone live a decent but hard life. Bendy looked at the male tiger and smirked.

“Ok smart guy. How about this. You tell me who this mystery man is...and I will be more inclined to take your whole story seriously.” Tiger looked uncomfortable.

“I...can not tell you.” Bendy shrugged. “Then we have nothing further to discuss. Get out.” The tiger held his hand out to Bendy. “No, please let me just try to explain-” he replied, but was quickly cut off by Bendy slamming his fist into the table. “I said, GET OUT!”

The tiger sighed as he slowly got up and made his way to the front door, looking back at the two brothers. “I had more to tell you, but it seems that the man who sent me chose the wrong person to tell you it. I will be around town for the next day or so, should you change your mind. And Bendy...you are sick.” He then simply turned on his heel and walked out of the house, the soft clomp of boots echoing in the chilly night air. Bendy slammed the front door out of anger.

“The nerve of some people. You come into our home, and give us a load of cryptic crud we don’t even understand, then expect us to believe you? Then you say to the guy he’s sick?! I wasn’t born yesterday, ya mook,” Bendy angrily said, stomping his way towards the couch to sit and watch TV. Boris followed, sitting next to his brother. 

“Bendy...you didn’t have to be mean to the guy, he might have just been trying to really help,” Boris whined, watching the flashing television. Bendy rolled his eyes, kicking off his boots and tossing them behind the couch. “Yeah, and he could have been just some crackpot weirdo who decided to help us out for one night. Big whoop. I couldn’t care less. Whoever’s after us, let them come here and say what they want to my face,” he said, grumbling as he looked to Boris.

“And why did you even care what he said, especially when you were so scared you were shaking,” Bendy asked, Boris starting to shake again, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Bendy looked at his brother and sighed as he grabbed the wolfs face and pulled it close to him. “Whos my favorite wolf of all time,” he asked, rubbing his brothers face. “I-I am,” Boris said quietly as he wiped away the tears in his eyes. 

“Boris...listen, we can manage whatever may happen just fine. If we can handle an ass like Pete, I’m sure we can handle whoever might be trying to screw with us, and over what,” Bendy asked, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Boris mumbled to himself as he got up to go and get some lemonade from the fridge. Bendy sighed. Boris must really be upset, since Boris always drank a glass or two of lemonade whenever he was upset with something. Boris sat beside his brother again, tall glass of drink in hand.

“Bendy...I’m scared. I really am,” Boris said, drinking from the tall glass. Bendy rubbed his brothers back.

“Don’t worry about it bro. We can handle this, I told you already. Now, stop worrying so much and let's watch the Sillyville Rioters vs the Warnerville Ink Heads.” Boris gasped as he sat his glass down, tuning into the TV. Bendy chuckled as he watched the football game, glad that he had found something to keep his brother occupied. Thing was, Bendy did, deep down feel like he partly believed the man's story. Who would want to hurt them? Why would people be trying to come after them? And who in the world was the man with the picture of him as a baby devil? He pinched the bridge of his nose as he went back to the football game. He shook his head. Worry about that tomorrow. Right now, focus on keeping Boris occupied and happy.

Down the road…

The tiger male who had talked to the brothers was leaning against a fence post as he pulled from his pocket a very odd looking walkie talkie. He pressed the call button. “I talked with the brothers, but they, or more specifically the demon boy did not listen. The wolf, Boris, seemed more eager to listen, but Bendy shut him down. He’s protecting him, that much is certain.”

Soon, a voice, distorted, came over the receiver. “That sounds like Bendy. Please, keep an eye on them old friend. I worry for their safety. You and I both know what is coming in the future. If they were to end up hurt or...I dare not say.”

The tiger nodded to himself. “I’ll find a room at the local hotel and monitor the boys for the next few days. My appearance in town has gone unnoticed...for now. This town has been known for being strange at times...but I have this sense of...dread in the air. Like a large thunderstorm is about to hit...and you’re just waiting for the lightning.”

The voice responded. “Yes. And this lightning could kill everyone,” he replied. He then let out a sigh, the sound crackling slightly as the voice came back. “Do what you must dear friend, but if the time comes, and things begin to go awry...do what you can to get them out of there and to the next town, quickly. I do not wish to know what these people would do to the brothers before they...well, you know.”

The tiger nodded as he tapped the button once more. “I’ll call you if anything else comes up.” He slipped the walkie talkie back into his pocket and made his way down to the town to get a room for the night, his boots sinking softly into the mud as he took his steps. He knew Bendy was scared, he could sense it, but seeing how scared Boris was, at just mere mentions of danger...it worried him. He hoped that the day would not come as to what he was dreading...but he knew it might come, and that in itself was more horrifying than an acetone bath.  
“Don’t worry...they will be safe, I swear,” he said to himself as he plodded down the dirt road towards town.


	2. Stranger and Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and Boris receive a strange letter...and we meet some new players in this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning, near the end there is a small part that gets kinda graphic. Just letting you all know. But holy crap, this was an exciting chapter to write, you have no idea. I hope you all enjoy it!

Bendy yawned loudly as he slowly awoke, the sky outside the same gloomy gray that it was yesterday. He grumbled as he scratched his back and shuffled his way to the kitchen, Boris already awake and making a nice breakfast. Well, as nice as you could make a breakfast with only a few eggs, half a bottle of milk and some bread. Boris hummed as he thought of needing to get some more groceries during his lunch break. At least Pete offered them that.

“Morning Bends! Have some eggs and toast. Sorry, we have to split the milk today,” he said, pouring a half glass of milk for them both. Bendy grumbled as he munched on his eggs and toast, still somewhat sleepy. He sighed as he checked the clock. “Hmmr...we have to be at work in like...40 minutes or something. Least we aren’t late like last time,” he said, stuffing more egg in his mouth. Boris chuckled as he replied, “Least we can have some bacon soup for lunch today. I packed us a lunch too.” Bendy sighed happily. “Ah bacon soup, how much I love you,” he said, rubbing the can of soup with his hand as Boris snatched it from him. 

“Come on Bends, I get ya like soup, but jeeze,” Boris said, putting the can down as Bendy chuckled. “But soup is what keeps me going Boris. Any soup, but bacon soup is like my life blood,” he replied, sighing as he thought of said soup. Boris rolled his eyes as he ruffled his older brothers hair. “Ok sleeping beauty, time to wake up. You need to get out of those pajama’s and get your working gear on!”

Bendy flailed his arms and huffed, “Alright, alright. Jeez.” He got up and yawned once more, his plate half finished. After five minutes, he came back out, dressed in his mechanics outfit. Boris had finished his breakfast and was quickly getting the lunches ready to go. Bendy was finishing the remnants of his own food when they heard a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it,” Boris said as he headed to the door. He smiled as he opened the door, and then blinked. No one was there. He looked around outside, not seeing a single person. He hummed as he looked and saw that there was a letter in the mailbox that rested near the side of the house. He walked outside and grabbed it, looking as it said, in crisp, cursive handwriting “To Bendy and Boris”. Boris scratched his head as he brought in the neat looking package.

“Hey Bendy, we got a letter! Doesn’t say who from, but golly can he write neat,” he said, checking over the letter, gasping as he saw a red wax seal on the back.

“Golly, this guy is super fancy,” Boris said as he brought the letter to Bendy. He took it, looking it over and shaking it a little. “I’m a little worried after that letter bomb those fucks sent last night,” Bendy huffed, gently opening the letter. Inside was a note, and scraps of paper that seemed to be newspaper clippings from the Sillyville Times, Warnerville Gazette, and DisneyLand Sun Newspapers. Bendy was intrigued, and then a small silver coin plopped out of the envelope and rolled onto the table, stopping by Bendy’s empty milk glass.

“What in the morning stars name is this,” Bendy asked, looking at the silver coin. It was obvious that someone had this coin for a long time, as it was smooth from constant rubbing on the top and bottom. He checked the coin, and then looked closer as he saw that there were numbers etched into the surface of the coin. “7...8...3...5. What in the world,” Bendy asked as Boris chimed in. “Bendy...these paper scraps...they’re about missing people’s reports in all the different towns...including this one! Look!” He handed Bendy the scraps of newspaper. “Dora Day and her 7 year old son, missing for a week in Sillyville...Mepo the Clown(also known as Charlie Chaser) last seen in the area near his home in Warnerville almost two weeks now..., Mango the Cat last seen being followed by a strange group of men on his way home from work in DisneyLand...police baffled as to disappearances...what is this,” Bendy asked as he eyed the papers, setting them down. 

“All in a matter of a few weeks Bendy, all gone! Maybe this is what the t-tiger was trying to tell us!” Bendy scoffed as he looked at Boris. “People go missing all the time ya big goof. These just have to be coincidences. You aren’t seriously still believing what that guy said, are you,” Bendy huffed, studying the scraps of paper. Boris was fiddling with his bandanna around his neck as he continued to watch Bendy. Bendy then remembered the letter, grabbing it to check it out. A sheef of old and very worn paper flopped out of the letter when he opened it. Boris gently grabbed it. The corners were faded and torn in places, signs of being folded and unfolded multiple times were apparent, and a few inky stains were blotched on the paper. It seemed to be some form of map, with directions to...someplace. The page was dotted with strange, and hastily scrawled notes from the previous owner...or owners. Bendy stared closely.

“I can’t make heads or tails of this darn scrap of paper. These stupid runes look like something out of a magic book. Who in the world could think we could understand this,” Bendy asked as he set the map down. He picked the letter up and began to read aloud.

“Dear Bendy and Boris, It seems that you did not heed my dear friends warning, and that you continue to stay in your home. You must realize you are in danger, and there are those that wish you harm. You must realize soon, very soon, that things will start to go wrong for you if you continue to stay in that town! You must listen very carefully to me. You have only three more days to stay in Sillyville. After which, you will have no time to escape what befalls you. The coin you received in this package will lead you to a bank and loan in Disneyland, the town before Toon Town. There, you will find a safety deposit box, with a coded lock. Use the code on the lock and take whatever it is inside. An old friend of mine, who has since passed, entrusted me with this lock box and its contents. He said it had something to do with The Illness. You are to take whatever is in there, and flee, quickly, to Toon Town. There, you will meet with someone who can help you. Look for the Ravens Crow on the third of the morning bell. I am told they will do what is necessary to help you. The map, which is also with the letter, will become useful in time. Please Bendy, listen to these words, if not for your sake, but mine. I don’t want you to become hurt like all the others. You don’t have much time.”

It was unsigned. Bendy set the letter down and stared off into space. Maybe...maybe what the tiger had said was right after all. This didn’t seem like a prank, or someone trying to spook him. This seemed like a legit scary thing that was going on, and him and Boris were somehow in the center of it. “Bendy,” Boris asked, snapping Bendy out of his thoughts.

“Do...do we do what the letter asks,” Boris wondered, taking the coin and rubbing it in his fingers. Bendy snatched the coin from the males hand, Boris looking grumpy. “No, and why would we? This whole thing seems like a scam to me. Send us on a wild goose chase, and for what, so that we end up in some loony bin, that's what,” Bendy growled, taking the letter and stuffing it and the map into a desk drawer. Bendy slipped the coin in his pocket.

“Bro, listen, I told you last night, we’re fine. We can handle whatever comes our way. You know this, and I know this, and yet you are still worried out of your skull. Why? We don’t exactly scream that we’re targets for anything. We’re mechanics for goodness sake,” Bendy exclaimed, waving his fists above him in rage. “Whoever in the hell this guy is, he sure is pissing me off with sending us these letters.”   
Boris crossed his arms. “If you don’t care, why don’t you throw the letter away?” Bendy blinked and scratched the back of his head. “B-because I want to study it more. See if I can understand what the hell this guy wants. If he’s got some sort of beef with us or is trying to play a game.”

Boris frowned. “No, you’re lying Bendy. You have a gut feeling that whoever wrote this letter is right, and you’re scared. I can feel it.” Bendy clenched his fists. “I am NOT scared! The only thing I’m worried about is why some random jackass is sending us letters in the mail, and sending felines into our kitchen to harass us about some dark and mysterious group of people or persons that want to kill a fucking mechanic demon and his brother, OVER WHAT,” Bendy yelled at Boris, the wolf gasping and backing up a little at that loud yell.

Bendy groaned as he placed a hand on his forehead. “Listen...I’m sorry I yelled. This has just been an odd couple of days, alright? Lets...lets just go to work and come back to cool off, have some drinks and watch the game tonight, ok? You want to come to the Laughing Jesters with me instead, or stay home,” Bendy asked, looking at his brother. His brother crossed his arms again and turned his head away from the male. “I’m mad at you right now...but we can go to the Laughing Jesters, but only because I’m worried about all this and need a good laugh too,” he said, before smiling and scooping Bendy up into a hug. Bendy hugged his brother back and rubbed his face. “Who’s my most favorite wolf in the whole world,” he asked before Boris laughed and replied, “I am.”

Boris set Bendy down and then checked the clock. 15 minutes until they needed to be at work. He grabbed their lunches and handed Bendy’s his. “Alright then, lets go!” Bendy followed his brother out the front door, locking said door behind him. He chased after his little brother. Hopefully the rest of the day would go un-eventful.

Elsewhere…

Two figures were sitting in a coffee shop, both of which were idly drinking from their cups of coffee. “I don’t like this,” one of them said to the other, idly rubbing the rim of his cup in a nervous way. The other rolled his eyes. “You always say that when we have to go and do something.” He took a drink from his cup, sighing as he looked up at the decorative ceiling of the shop. He wondered aloud. “How in the name of the burning hells did we end up in this whole mess?” The other person gulped. “Because we couldn’t say no, why else?” Soon, the jingling of a bell was heard as a third person entered the shop, walking to the table with the two seated, and sat down, pulling a picture from his pocket and handing it to the first figure at the table. It was a picture of two boys, one taller than the other, and said smaller brother was wearing a mechanic's outfit and a pair of goggles, the other was a wolf and with a bandanna around his neck. “This...is who you will go after to end all of your previous...agressions against my former employer and I. You take care of these two...you make them disappear as if acetone had wiped them from ever existing...and you will be free from any charge and rebuttal that we may have wished upon you,” the third figure said, steepling his fingers. The one who had been handed the picture leaned forward, showing himself in the light. His golden blonde hair and shiny white cup-like head shimmered slightly in the light, his red eyes looking at the picture like a predator over prey. 

His gloved hand then gave the picture to the other person, a boy with a scarf and eyes of blue, as he studied the picture as well. The third figure chuckled deeply as he said, “What do you say boys...one more deal with the devil...and it will all be over. No more favors...no more tricks...no more of us asking you to be our...errand boy.” The third figure leaned forward as well, the light showing him in a crisp and fancy looking suit, the gleam of his smile seeming to shine. “What happened to you Dice,” the blonde haired male asked. “We thought you changed.” The man known as King Dice simply leaned back in his chair.

“Oh I did, Cuphead. I did. For awhile after you two cup brains put the kibosh on the devil, I decided I needed to change. And I did. The casino was mine again, and the Devil couldn’t control me. Went into hiding...then came back almost two weeks ago, seemingly ready to start again. He said he still owns you boys...on a technicality. He realises that he was hasty in offering you a job by his side, which caused him to lose. But...from that technicality, he still can take your souls and make them his because you did not do what he asked. So...he asked for this one job...and all will be forgiven” the man smirked, lighting a large cigar with a gold plated lighter.

The male known as Cuphead huffed as he took back the picture from his partner. “What do you think Mugs,” he asked to his partner, the boy with blue eyes and the blue scarf looking at his partner. “I don’t know bro...this seems too good to be true. Can we really be free this time?” Cuphead looked up at King Dice. “How long do we have?” The man in the suit chuckled. “You have 3 months. He’s very generous, he is. And if you’re wondering why I’m doing what he asks, its because I owe him a favor, in a way. He doesn’t own me anymore...but that don’t mean you can’t call in a favor now and then.” He blew smoke at the two brothers, Mugman coughing as he cleared the air with his hand.

“Fine...we’ll do it.” King Dice chuckled deeply. “Excellent. I’ll let him know...and don’t you worry...I’ll make sure to let him know about dear old Elder Kettle...and how little time he has left. You boys needn’t worry. You do this, it will be all good.”

Cuphead grimaced. He hated hurting people. But it was either him or them. And he couldn’t risk him and Mugs ever going through the hell they went through again…

Back in Sillyville…  
The sound of a turning wrench echoed in the shop, along with the radio playing. “Boris, hand me that socket wrench would ya pal,” Bendy asked, trying to get these last few bolts in place. Boris, meanwhile, was trying to reweld something on a broken motorcycle. “Sure thing bro,” he said, tossing said wrench to Bendy, who caught it without looking. “Thank you...almost...got it...there. Finally.” He pushed out from underneath the car, his clothes covered in splotches of grease. Today was a good day for the shop. Seems like quite the number of people had problems with their cars or bikes! Bendy huffed tiredly as he dabbed away sweat from his forehead as he lowered the car from its lift. “There we go...good as new. Hey Pete! The car for that old lady is done,” he yelled to the back room.

“I’ll call it in,” the gruff reply came back. Bendy rolled his eyes as he went to check on Boris who had finished his welding. “Haa...man...I’m beat. Today’s been extra busy,” he whined, bending his back a little to pop it. “Well, at least we get paid extra for some of these cars…” Bendy nodded as he rolled his shoulders. “Man, least we’re done for the day. Holy morning star, I haven’t worked this hard in ages.”

“Alright boys, payday’s here,” Pete yelled, causing Boris and Bendy to rush to the office. Pete grunted as he wrote out the checks for the brothers, handing them over. The checks were not that huge, but they would still be able to pay for the basics. They weren’t going to eat steak every night, that was for sure. Bendy and Boris said their thanks and then worked on closing down the shop for the day. “Alright, let's get this closed up so we can go to the Laughing Jester tonight,” Bendy said, humming as he sweeped the floor, his tail swaying back and forth to the music. Boris helped out too, working on getting the shop closed. “See ya Pete,” Bendy called out. A grunt came back to them. “Try to be here early tomorrow, ok? We might get another load of customers coming in, and I want to be ready,” the surly cat yelled back as the brothers made their way back home. With the thoughts of heading to the Jester, Bendy had a spring in his step as they made their way back home.

Soon, after traversing the park once more, they arrived at their home. Boris gasped as he looked up and saw, scrawled on the front of their door “Die Demon.” Bendy growled in anger as he saw the mean words painted on his door. “Come on...leave us the fuck alone already! We haven’t done anything to you,” he yelled to the air, walking to the house and entering it. Boris whimpered as he walked to the back room to grab the often used paint can, and quickly painted over the mean words with the brown paint. After setting the paint back, Boris got changed into something better, namely a nice shirt and pants, complete with a bowtie, and went to go check on Bendy. Boris looked into Bendy’s room, seeing him coughing into his hand, his other hand on his chest. Boris rushed to his brother. 

“You ok bro,” he asked, looking his brother over. “Yeah, I’m fine ya big worry wort. It was just a cough. Now let’s go get our laugh on.” Boris nodded, seeing Bendy in a spiffy looking outfit, complete with bowtie as well.

After walking back into town, Boris and Bendy were at The Laughing Jesters pub again. Tonight, they had a few local comedians, as well as some from out of town. Bendy had cashed his and Boris check at the bank before heading into the Jester. Now with some cash in their pocket, Bendy decided that they would have a small celebration. “Hey, Bartender, how’s about two hot juices over here,” he waved. Hot juice was namely the slang for hard liquor, in his case, Scotch. Boris usually never drank, but decided, what the heck, he needed to unwind after all this mess with mystery’s and weirdos.

The brothers were laughing along with the crowd, slapping their tables happily as they listened to the comedians up on stage. They had a few drinks, after the scotch came beer, which they enjoyed immensely. Bendy always was one for a good beer. After spending a few hours in the pub, along with Boris trying to keep Bendy from flirting with literally every single woman in the place, Bendy decided, that now was the time to go home. “Hmm...it's 11 right now...and hey, we have work tomorrow...lets go Boris” Bendy said, grabbing the drink from Boris’s hand. Boris whined.

“Hey, I was finishing that!” Bendy rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushed slightly from the drinks he and Boris had. After grabbing his wolf brother, they made their way out of the pub. Stumbling against each other, and starting to sing off key songs, with hiccups in between, the brothers made their way back home drunkenly. Soon, they arrived back at their house, seeing that there was a new package on their front stoop. Bendy huffed as he looked at it. “There better not be a bomb in this one, I swear.” He grabbed the package from the stoop and got inside, Boris following. It was taped up, Bendy could see, as he went to grab a knife to open it. After fiddling with the tape, he slit the top open, before opening the box and peering inside. He yelled loudly as he threw the box, causing it to land against their couch, and what was inside to roll out. The head of a woman, whose eyes were still open after death, her head shaven, and an odd symbol carved into her head lay there on the floor. Boris stepped inside quickly after hearing his brother yell.

“Bendy! Whats wro-” Boris stopped, staring at the severed head on the floor. He dropped to his knees and began to scream as he stared at the head, the eyes seeming to stare into his very soul. He screamed...and screamed...as Bendy clutched his little brother, turning him away. He grabbed the phone from the wall and dialed for the police. “Please, hurry to my house! We just got a fucking head in a package here! My brother is in shock, please hurry!” He hung up the phone, as he looked back at the head. The symbol was of that of three lines, a circle, and a triangle. A note was stapled to the dead woman's cheek. “The first of many,” the note proclaimed. Bendy held Boris as the wolf boy sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder, Bendy hugging his brother close. This wasn’t some person from the village trying to get even. Bendy had that feeling in his gut as he heard the police sirens come racing towards his house. This was more...and he felt that things were getting stranger and stranger. For the first time in a long time...Bendy felt scared. And he cried with his brother, holding him close as the sirens got closer.


	3. Aftermath & To Warnerville!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the horrendous discovery still hurts the brothers. But their night isn't over yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, guess who's coming to town! Thank you all so much for your kudos and an extra special thanks to my phantom friend. You know who you are. Anyways, enjoy the show!

Boris was still silently crying into Bendy’s arms as the police came. When one of the police officers saw the severed head on the ground, he wretched and stepped out of the house, the sound of puking being heard. “Sweet heavens above,” one officer said as he looked over the head. “That...that’s Doris Day. I recognize her from anywhere! She went missing a week ago, and her son was found just yesterday!” He rubbed his forehead as he walked towards the boys, kneeling down to see them eye to eye. “You ok boys?”

Bendy shook his head as he held Boris close, the wolf boy just holding his brother. “No...what...what's going to happen,” he asked, holding Boris as tight as he could. The officer sighed as he rubbed his forehead again. “Well, the detectives will be here to corner off the scene...collect the head for evidence I guess. This is a homicide now son.” Bendy grimaced as he stroked his brothers back, Boris now done with crying, as he just blankly stared into Bendy’s shoulder. Soon, more people arrived, especially a detective. He looked older, sullen, like he had seen too many things for one lifetime. The detective turned towards Bendy, who flinched slightly. The man, who was a tired looking dog, was wearing a long, tan coat and a loose tie on his stained white shirt. He crouched down to the two brothers, the smell of cigarettes wafting off his clothes. “I’m Detective Marshall. I hear you boys got a corpse in the mail.”

Bendy nodded. “Well...a head in the mail anyway,” Bendy said, still rubbing Boris’s back. The detective sat down on the floor with the boys, wanting to make them feel comfortable. “Can you tell me what happened at all,” he questioned, pulling out a notepad and pen. Bendy sighed as he fully sat down on the ground, letting Boris sit there with him. “We came home from the local club and saw a package on the front step. At first, I thought it was some sort of prank like before, since someone had left an ice letter bomb on our front steps.” The detective wrote down what was said. “Please continue, son.” Bendy winced as he still thought of what he first saw.

“I opened the package and looked inside, and I almost threw up right then and there. I threw it, and the head just...rolled out. Boris came in, wondering why I yelled out, and then he...saw it. And he screamed, and screamed, and I tried to stop him from screaming, but he didn’t stop.” He hugged his brother tighter as Boris squeezed back. The detective nodded as he wrote down what happened as well.  
“So...do you know anyone you can stay with at all? Anyone in town that would put you up for a day or so? This place is considered a crime scene right now, and we need to take into account what happened.”

“I can take care of the boys for tonight, detective,” the tiger from before said as he stepped through the door. Bendy and Boris both looked up, Boris quivering as he stared at the tiger. Bendy frowned as he stared at the male. “You...why? Why do you care about us so much? You come here, and you...say all this cryptic shit to us, and now a head shows up at our god damn door!” The tiger sighed as the detective stood up. “And who exactly are you, sir?” The tiger pulled from his pocket a small, leather bill fold and handed it to the detective. The man opened the bill fold and checked it. He quickly slapped it shut and stared at the tiger. He was about to say something before he shook his head. “Don’t. They need not know who I am right now. You will do what you need to for your investigation and leave me in charge of the boys for now. I will return them to their house tomorrow.”

Bendy was about to yell something at the tiger male, but said tiger looked down at Bendy, giving him a glare. He shut his mouth, grumbling as he picked Boris up off the ground and stood him up. Boris stood, but was still staring off into space, obviously still traumatized from this. “Bendy…” The tiger tapped Bendy on the shoulder, said demon boy looking up. “Grab the letter...and the map. You know of which I am talking about. Do not argue, but look as if you are grabbing something for your brother and yourself.” Bendy sighed as he went to pack a bag for the night. After packing some clothes and other needs for the night, Bendy quietly slipped the letter, map, and coin into his pockets as he walked back to the tiger, who was giving Boris a piece of chocolate.

Boris took the piece, still looking forlorn and sad, when he bit into it and chewed. He then gasped as he seemed to zip with energy and finally jumped up. “I feel great! What the heck was in that chocolate?!” The tiger smiled. “Old family recipe. But please boys, come with me.” Boris was smiling again. Bendy smiled. This was good, at least Boris was happy. Bendy sighed as he walked out of the house, seeing the multitude of cars and police tape around the house. Bendy grumbled. “Man, this is gonna be a bitch to clean up once we get back.”

After a few moments, they were back in town, both Bendy and Boris now in a hotel the man was staying at. They had their own room for the night, but the Tiger male wanted to meet with them. Bendy and Boris each had a cup of tea in their hand, the tiger male sitting in front of them.  
“Boys, what you went through tonight has been very horrific indeed. I am sorry for what happened specifically to you, dear Boris. I heard that you were the one to see...I’m sorry.” Boris frowned as he sipped his tea. “It’s ok, you aren’t at fault,” Boris replied. Bendy huffed once again and was about to say something, but the tiger held up his paw. “You need to stop this charade Bendy. You acting like you can handle what the world throws at you all the time is the quickest way you are going to get killed. You need to listen to me, and you need to pay attention! Otherwise, I may be forced to remove you from this town by force if necessary. I am very serious, and do not doubt me for a moment, young devil.”

Bendy frowned as he went back to sipping on his tea, showing that he was willing to listen. “Good. Now then...the map and coin you received will be necessary for your next leg of the journey. I will let you know now that you won’t be going into work tomorrow. You need to leave, first thing in the morning. And I will not take no for an answer. That little head in a box thing they pulled tonight means they are getting a lot damn closer to wanting you dead. That stapled note, the first of many? They will kill more people to appease whatever the hell sort of deity they worship.” Bendy set his tea cup down and then cleared his throat, before reaching over and slapping the tiger right across his face.

“That was for getting us involved in all this. You just had to be cryptic and spooky. My brother saw a god damn head and he just kept screaming! You...are to blame for all of this. We could have been living normally right now. But no, you had to come here, and cause all this...this fucked up mess!” Bendy was panting in anger as Boris held a hand to his shoulder to calm him.

The tiger rubbed his cheek and sighed. “Haa...it appears that you still feel you can not trust me. Have I done nothing but help you since I have been here?” Bendy growled in anger. “No! You kept telling us and telling us, and then we get a weird letter in the mail, then a FUCKING SEVERED HEAD IN A GOD DAMN BOX, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO TRUST YOU, YOU FUCKING WEIRDO,” Bendy shouted, panting in anger once more, his eyes turning red. The tiger frowned as he stood and walked to the window, peering out of it. “You have every right to still not trust me, and question my actions. However...there is one way that I can prove the person who wishes to help you...is very knowledgeable of both of you.” He smiled as he sat down, almost taking on a fatherly tone. “Bendy, this person asked me to say this. You like your bacon soup boiled, with some lemon and green onions, a slice of extra sharp cheddar cheese, and a small plate of crackers with iced tea.” Bendy stopped in his tracks, about to throttle the man before hearing these words. His favorite food...and how he prepared it, and his favorite drink. “How...how do they know,” Bendy asked, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

The man chuckled. “He knows you well Bendy. He’s been looking after you ever since you were a baby…” Bendy sniffed as he rubbed his eye. “But...why did he abandon me and Boris then! I can’t even remember that far back, only up to when I was 10 and Boris was 4! Why would he do that to us!?” The tiger held out his hand as he finally said, “All of your answers will come in time dear devil, all in good time. For now, you must get some rest. There is one other thing. I have taken the liberty of packing some bags for you and Boris. Tomorrow morning, you two will get on the train to Warnerville. As you have said before, and from what I can understand in regards to the others in this town, they don’t seem to like you that much. So you leaving tomorrow would do little to faze them.” Bendy sighed as Boris looked to Bendy. “We should probably listen to all he has to say Bendy. We’ve come this far, we should listen.” Bendy huffed as he crossed his arms.

The tiger sighed as he turned to the boys. “I’ve told you quite a lot in regards to what has been going on. The letter you received has given you more information. Warnerville is your first stop, then to Disneyland, then Toontown. After which, the rest is up to you and your brother, along with that map you hold.” Bendy looked at the map after pulling it from his pocket. “The runes on it should be easily deciphered once you get to Toon Town. One other thing I should tell you, which is quite important. From my contacts both here and in other towns, two very well known hunters are now after you. They are brothers, much like you and Boris are. I would recommend you steer clear of them. You will recognize them by their clothing, as well as their...obvious features. Ones name is Cuphead. The other is Mugman.”

Bendy snorted. “Wow, who the heck though those names were a good idea,” he asked. Boris shot his brother a look. “Bendy…” Bendy rolled his eyes. “So what, we’ve run into assholes that tried fighting us before. We can handle a couple of dishes.” The tiger shook his head. “You would think so, but these two are different. Did you hear the news about how two brothers managed to not only save many of their friends, but destroy The Devil at Inkwell Isle?” Bendy tapped his finger to his chin. “Never heard of the place.”

The tiger chuckled. “Of course you haven’t. It is technically out in the ocean, about 100 miles from here. How those two managed to get from there to here in such a small amount of time is beyond me.” He sighed as he then reached inside his jacket pocket and handed Bendy a notepad. “Take this. My notes are inside. These notes will be very helpful in your journey.” Bendy flipped through the notepad, checking over it. Inside were notes about the various places in the toon world, as well as certain notes about what to expect while there. Bendy flipped it shut and set it in his pocket. “Alright then. What else do you have to tell us,” Bendy asked, Boris refilling his cup of tea.

The tiger sighed. “This...may come as a shock to you Bendy. Remember how I said you were sick? Well...it is true. You must have experienced some of the symptoms as of late. Chest pain, a cough, maybe a headache that stayed for too long?” Bendy thought for a moment and shook his head. “No...I had a bit of a cough before I went to the pub, but nothing like you said.” The tiger nodded. “Well...you still have what is called...The Illness, as that letter stated to you. I can’t go too indepth with it just yet, but it is important you know of your illness. It is simply called Ink Illness...and you have it.” Bendy grimaced. Could he really be sick, he thought? Boris looked to Bendy. “Are you really sick Bends?” Bendy shrugged. “I don’t know...maybe I am, maybe I’m not...I don’t-ack!” He clutched his chest as he began to cough again, the coughs were harsh. Bendy cleared his throat after the coughing, checking his hand. Some black substance had stuck to it. “It is worse that I imagined,” the tiger said, checking the substance in Bendy’s hand. “You’ve already started to cough up ink. Usually this takes at least a week to manifest…”

Bendy shrugged the man away. “I’m fine. Its just a cough.” Bendy looked at Boris, who was very worried about all this. “Bendy...please…” Bendy sighed. “Ok, ok, fine. So, how do we find out more about this...illness you are talking about.” The man simply smiled. “Toon Town. That is where you need to go to get your answers...and hopefully the help to end all of this. Also, there you will learn more about the symbol that was found carved in the woman's head. I hope to all that you find what you need there.” He sighed as he stood, walking to Bendy and Boris. “You two will learn, in time that you are what will help many people, and put an end to this nightmare...”

Suddenly, a shot rang out, and blood sprayed onto the brothers faces as the tiger male flopped to the floor, a shot in his chest. Bendy then heard the door fly open, a pale faced goat boy rushing to the man. “Obediah! No!” Bendy grasped his cheek, then pulled away, his glove smeared with blood. Boris was freaking out again, backing up from the man bleeding on the ground. They then heard, “Open fire!” Gunshots were heard from the hotel towards what looked like a grassy hill off to the side of the hotel. Boris whimpered in fright. Bendy’s ears were ringing as he looked up in shock.

Muffled voices tried to pierce his ears, but no sound came in. He looked up at the goat trying to get his friend, who Bendy now knew was named Obediah, to stay awake. The goat male came up to Bendy, shaking him as his ears continued to ring. A quick slap to the face, and Bendy gasped as he shook himself out of it. “Bendy! Listen to me! Obadiah is hurt bad! They’re here Bendy! Listen, we can hold them off for only so long, but we need you and Boris to get out of here! There’s a motorbike out back you can use to get out of here and to Warnerville! They don’t know where you are going, just that you are here!” The goat male shoved the man's wallet into his hands. “Use this when you need to. People respect his name in these parts. And take this.” He handed Bendy a revolver, said revolver belonging to the man in question. “Use it only if you need to. Now grab your bags and move!”

Bendy looked around for the bags, seeing the two packed bags against the door. Bendy grabbed one, Boris as well, his ears pressed against his head as he followed his older brother. As they made their way down the hallway a broody looking dog came from one room. “Follow me boys, down that hallway, and take the stair-” was all he said before he too was shot, stumbling backwards through the doorway. “Halt! You will not pass me demon! The ink will flow through this world, and perfect it as whole,” a crazed man with a face covered in black ink said, point a shotgun at the demon and his brother. Bendy was about to act, when another man in a coat like Obadiah launched himself at the crazed man, wrestling the shotgun from him, and firing point blank. “Go! Run! Down the stairs and out the back door!” He cocked the shot gun as he ran off, Bendy and Boris following suit quickly, stepping over the body of the crazed man.

Soon, they were outside. The motorbike was there, army green with large saddle bags. Bendy and Boris threw their bags into the saddles, Bendy quickly getting on along with Boris. Bendy started to motorcycle up, putting on his goggles, Boris pulling up his bandanna. “Hang on Boris!” He revved the cycle up and sped off, the sound of gunfire echoing behind them.

“Are they following us Boris,” Bendy yelled over the whipping of the wind against him as he sped off down the road towards Warnerville. Boris yipped. “They’re right behind us Bendy! Step on it!” Bendy floored the engine, speeding up down the road. “Hang on! I’m taking a short cut", as gunshots whizzed by the brothers. Bendy sped through a section of forest, hearing the sound of crashing bikes behind him. “Got some of them. How many of them left Boris,” he said, weaving back and forth between trees. “One more!” The sound of another bike soon appeared beside them, Bendy seeing the man, his face painted black. “I will end thy suffering, and bring an age to an end!” The man prepared to launch himself onto the bike, but Bendy decided now was enough. He hissed as his eyes turned red, part of his face starting to drip in ink as he raised his hand, a spike of shadow shooting from the ground and impaling the man in mid air, the gurgle of said man causing Boris to cover his ears as they sped off.

“That’s all of them. Fuck! What the hell are we going to do now,” Bendy shouted, driving as best he could towards Warnerville. Boris whimpered as he held his big brother. “I’m scared Bends...I’m really scared...what do we do?!” “We keep going,” Bendy said to himself as they sped off towards Warnerville.

Back in Sillyville…

The police were already at the hotel after what had happened. 6 people had died in the gunfire, according to the police chief on scene. The detective from the house was now snooping around the hotel. This was the hotel that the tiger had been staying at. Had he been one of the victims? According to one of the others, he had been shot pretty badly. The detective had assumed that his body would still be there. As he looked around, he found the ledger where the male was staying. He entered the room...and found nothing. Nothing, not even a blood puddle of where the body had been laying. “This is getting more and more curious by the second. First the head...then that man...this can’t just be coincidence...there has to be more.” He turned on his heel and headed out of the hotel. This required more...investigation. He was sure this was more than just a bunch of crazies shooting at each other. It felt too...connected. He lit a cigarette and sighed as he checked his watch. This was going to be a long night…

In Warnerville…

A phone rang inside a ritzy looking apartment building. A white hand groped for the phone as it pulled it off the cradle. “Hmmr...hello? Huh? What?! They’re on their way here already!? I thought…” The figure sat up, the white rabbit holding his chin as he listened. “A shooting?! Really? Wow...they sure must be desperate or something...hmm...uhuh...yeah...I can hold them here for awhile! I don’t think Jessica would mind too much. Yeah, they can stay in a spare bedroom! I’ll go meet them in a few! Where at? You don’t know?...Well I’ll find them and bring them over here! Sure! And I’ll let the Warners know too! We’ll have a meeting later! It’ll be swell! See ya.” He hung up, getting out of bed. A groan was heard from the other side of the bed. “What is it Roger darling,” a female asked, peeking her eye out from under the covers.

“Seems like some friends of dear old Obadiah are coming over Jessica! Something to do with...the Illness we all been hearing about. They’re being chased by them fellas he talked about too! Shot up a hotel!” The female sat up. A very curvy woman with red hair watched Roger. “Darling, aren’t you afraid?”

The man called Roger Rabbit snapped on his red overalls and adjusted his bowtie. “Me? Afraid? If I can handle some wack job with a need to dip people into paint thinner to prove he’s the boss, all the while he’s a toon and he gets walloped by me and Eddy, I’m sure I can handle this just fine!” He spins his bowtie and smiles at his wife. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll be back in two shakes of a tail! Exit, stage left!” He lifted a foot up, rotated it, and sped off, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. The female chuckled, hold her hand over her lips. “That's my husband,” she said, as she slipped back under the covers to get some more sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you guys would like to be a part of this story as well, I'd love to hear any ideas you might have! Put them in the comments below! And yay, Roger Rabbit makes an appearance! And maybe the 4th wall breaking Warners! Lets see where this goes.


	4. Warnerville Wallop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the Cup Brothers want a fight! And Roger is happy to oblige!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song playing during the fight is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZ12cKNyFrg
> 
> I feel like it fit Rogers character very well, since he can be over the top and fun loving. And ohh boy, quite a few hits and a decent amount of Kudos! Please keep reading! I'm excited to provide such good content for you!

As the motorcycle sped towards the border between Sillyville and Warnerville, the brothers were silent. It had only been two days, and already they had to flee their home. Bendy was tired, his shirt and pants covered in blood and much, as well as Boris’s outfit, stained and dirty as well. Boris felt the wind flap at his face, groaning as he sunk closer to to his brother. Soon, they arrived at the outskirts of the town. As they drove closer, the sound of a whistle was heard, as a rabbit with a strange looking bowtie and wearing a police hat and holding a stop sign signalled for them to stop. Bendy quickly threw on the brakes, skidding to a stop. The rabbit laughed as he threw off his disguise, twirling around before tapping his feet. “Heya pals! Nice to see ya!” Roger laughed as he held his hand out for the two, quickly shaking Bendy’s hand and then Boris’s. “I’m Roger! Roger Rabbit! Boy howdy it's nice to meet you guys! I hope you got here ok! I got a call from some of the people back in Sillyville. Said there was a shootout! And I heard dear old Obadiah was there to help you out! I wouldn’t worry about him too much, he always gets out of sticky situations.” Bendy and Boris were about to tell the rabbit that Obadiah had been hurt in the shooting, but the rabbit quickly spun around as he pointed off towards the downtown area. 

“Just come with me fellas! I can get you to my apartment and you can stay the night! We can worry about all this nonsense in the morning! I make a mean flapjack! And Jessica won’t mind you staying the night.” He the leaped into the air, spinning around a few times before reappearing from his little tornado of rabbit with a motorcycle of his own! Wearing a police helmet, he honked a little horn on the top of his cycle before revving it up.

“Come on fellas! Follow me,” he yelled as he sped off down the street. Bendy and Boris stared at each other, before they heard, “Hey!” Rogers head was staring at them, his neck stretched out to where the bike was down the road. “I said to follow! You got corn in your ears or something? Hurry up!” His head flung back to where his body was, the sound of a roaring motor echoing in the quiet night street. Bendy shrugged. “He sure is a character, I’ll give him that.”

Boris laughed. “He sure is funny though!” Bendy rolled his eyes as he started the cycle up again and followed the loony rabbit. After ten minutes, they were standing outside of a large apartment building in a very swanky part of town. Bendy had parked his motorcycle beside the building in the parking lot, grabbing the bags that the tiger man had left for them. After walking inside, they stared in awe at how amazing the place was. Roger waved them over to an elevator, helping them inside. The elevator man, a small and droopy faced dog looked up at them, a hand on the lever.

“Hello sirs...can I take you to your floor,” he asked, with an almost monotone voice. Roger nodded. “Top floor Droopy. And no high speed this time.” The dog nodded. “Going up, sirs.” He snapped the lever forward and the elevator lurched as Boris held onto Bendy. He didn’t like elevators that much. They always made him nervous. Soon, they arrived at the top floor, a bell ringing as the doors opened. The trio stepped out as Droopy stretched his neck out of the elevator to say “Have a good day, sirs.” He pulled his head back in, and the elevator went back down. Roger lead them to a room at the end of the hall, a large placard reading “Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit” stamped on the side of the room in gold. Roger opened the door and lead the brothers inside. Bendy whistled quietly.

“Nice place you got here Roger. Very...swanky,” Bendy said as he looked up and saw a very curvy and lovely looking lady standing at the door to a bedroom. Bendy had his mouth open as he stared, and all Boris could do was blink nervously, a redness to his face apparent. The woman sauntered from the doorway, wearing a robe as she walked over to Roger and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“So, these are the two that are staying tonight,” the woman asked, placing a hand on her hip. Roger nodded. “Sure thing baby! These fellas will be staying for a day or two until they head out. Isn’t that right fellas,” Roger asked, Boris just nodding as he watched Jessica. Bendy still had his mouth open, staring at the female. The woman leaned down and placed a finger on Bendy’s chin and pushed it back up, closing his mouth. “Its rude to stare at a lady,” she smirked, heading back to Roger.

“Boys, this is Jessica. My lovely wife,” he said, stroking her arm as he kissed her back on the cheek. “Oh Roger, not in front of guests,” she blushed, shooing the male away. Roger chuckled as his bowtie spun in place, showing how happy he was. Bendy shook his head. “Uh...could we use a shower to get cleaned up? We’re covered in...blood and mud.” Roger gasped as he looked over Bendy and Boris. 

“Suffering slammers, you are! I got two bathrooms in here, each with a shower. Go ahead and use them. There are two guest bedrooms here as well if you want to split.” Roger chuckled as he walked over to the phone and dialed a few numbers, waiting for the other person to pick up.

“Hey Wacko! Its Roger! I know it’s late, like really late, but ya gotta listen. Obadiah sent some people he knew down here from Sillyville. They got chased out by those people we been talking about! The ones that know about the Illness everyone is getting worried about. Listen, meet me at my apartment tomorrow. I know how you don’t do too well around here with folks, but just hear me out. These fellas obviously need our help, and from what I can tell, there are people trying to get them and hurt them. So we may need to do some fist work. Got it? Alright, see ya tomorrow. And hey, tell Yacko to leave his mallet in the tower this time. Jessica is still mad how he smashed a vase by accident when he showed it to her. Alright...see ya pal.” He hung up and turned to the brothers. “Well, why are ya standing around for? Go get changed and get some sleep!”

Roger took Jessica’s hand and lead her back to his room. “Goodnight boys! I’ll see ya in the morning.” Bendy sighed as he slumped to the ground, holding his head. He was still wearing the outfit he wore to the bar earlier, and him and Boris were dog tired. Boris helped Bendy back up, seeing he was exhausted.

“Listen, Bendy, these people seem like they can help us...and something tells me that Roger can really do something for us here. He can put us on the right path to getting all this figure out, and getting these people off our back,” Boris said, surprising Bendy. This was the most mature thing that Boris had said in a while, and it surprised him. Bendy sighed and moved away from his brother to the bathroom that Roger had pointed out. “Take the bag with you. There should be clothes in there.” Boris frowned and headed to the other bathroom.

After a short time, both brothers had showered and changed into some new clothes. It was nice that Obadiah had packed them pajama’s, as well as a few days of new clothes to wear. They had also noticed that at the bottom of the packs were some bars of that chocolate Boris had, with a note that said, “Eat these when your strength is low.” They had also found an envelope enclosed inside, each one with a decent amount of cash, enough to pay for expenses of places they went to at least. Bendy sighed as he ruffled the last of the water out of his hair and walked to the spare bedroom. He laid in the spare bed, slowly closing his eyes as the exhaustion of the day finally took its toll, and put the demon boy into sleep. His sleep was not peaceful that night.

As he slept, he dreamed of strange figures in black coming to take him and Boris, before seeing someone, someone he felt he knew before, a wicked smile with the words, “Its me” flashing underneath said face before a harsh whisper into his ear said, “Wake up.” Bendy jolted from his sleep, sitting up quickly. It was morning now. He peered out the window, the soft lines of the morning sun peeking through the curtain. He could hear the sound of whistling and the playing of a radio from where he assumed the kitchen was. He checked the time on a nearby clock. It was 8 in the morning.

He sighed and climbed out of bed, making his way to the kitchen. He saw Roger, chef hat on his head, making a nice stack of pancakes for him and Boris, said brother already at the table and looking quite famished himself. “Come on boys! Breakfast is ready,” Roger said, flipping the pancakes behind him, said flapjacks landing on the plates with ease. Bendy smirked. “Nice trick there rabbit. What else can ya do,” Bendy asked, Boris alreadying wolfing down the stack of pancakes, drinking from his cup of juice in between bites.

“Oh, I can do a lot with this talent of mine,” he said, turning to the brothers, sitting down to eat his own stack. Bendy looked around. “Where’s Jessica,” Bendy asked, looking for the hot woman from last night. Roger chuckled. “Oh she went to work. Haa...ain't she a beautiful woman,” Roger asked, little hearts appearing in his eyes. Bendy blushed as Boris frowned at his brother. Boris then rolled his eyes as he went back to snacking on the stack of flapjacks. Roger then heard the sound of his door being knocked, as he threw his hand out to stretch to the door, opening it.

Three people, two boys and a girl were all piled up at the door as the trio started to sing. “It’s time for Animaniacs! And we’re Zany to the max!” Roger held his finger up to his mouth. “Shush you three! I’m not having none of that this early in the morning. I barely had my coffee yet!” He then took said cup of coffee and downed it in one gulp, Bendy staring wide eyed as steam poured from the rabbits ears. “Ah! That’s the stuff!” The trio entered the room as the tallest one in the group held his hand out to Bendy.

“Pleasure to meet ya short stack. I’m Wacko.” The second tallest threw his own hand in. “I’m Yacko.” The girl smiled as she too put her hand in. “I’m Dot.” All three shook Bendy and Boris’s hand as Bendy was still scratching his head. “So, we hear you were having a bit of a problem with them crazy wackos that shot up the hotel the other night in Sillyville,” Wacko said, eyeing the two brothers.

“Not exactly good for business,” Yacko said, yanking a book from seemingly nowhere and thumbing through it. “It’s already got 3 stars in the hotel review section of the Toon World handbook. I think it's going down to a 2 after this.” Bendy and Boris both stared at each other as Yacko pushed himself between the two of them and smiled. “Bit on the slow side, ain’t they reader's,” Yacko said, speeding back to the other two. Bendy blinked. “Readers?” Wacko nodded. “Oh yeah, readers. They’re reading and watching right now, say hi,” he said, waving off into the distance. Bendy was really confused, as was Boris as he tilted his head. “Uh...anyways...Roger said something about you three helping us?”

Wacko nodded. “Yep, up to a certain point in the plot anyways,” he replied, watching Dot flip through the book that Yacko had pulled out from before. “Hmm...says here that...ah! Here we go. You’re going to Disneyland next, aren’t you?” Bendy stared at her. “Yes...how did you know that?” She giggled. “A girl never kisses and tells. Though for you, I’ll kiss you and tell you how cute ya are.” She blew a kiss at Bendy as he made a face.

“Ew, no thanks,” Bendy huffed, turning back to Roger. Roger chuckled. “Listen you two, we have a lot to discuss, and I brought them here so we could talk about it more in depth. And I don’t need you three spoiling anything for them. So keep your traps shut,” Roger explained, Wacko holding his hands up. “Hey, we aren’t that heartless. We promise to keep our traps shut up about anything to do with the plot, or what's going to happen next. We promise.” All three of them zipped their mouths shut. Literally zipped their mouths shut. Bendy rolled his eyes as Roger continued. “These are the Warner siblings. They knew the original owners way back in the day, and have been around since then. They live in that big water tower you saw on the way here. They tend to cause whole lots of mischief, but they're nice people.”

Wacko rolled his eyes. “Say more negative stuff, why don’t ya”. Yacko was already looking at Bendy closer as Bendy watched him with a nervous eye. Yacko chuckled. “You have a boomerang head.” Bendy scoffed and Boris chuckled. “Alright, enough clowning,” Roger exclaimed, “We got stuff to talk about…”

Meanwhile, in another part of Warnerville…

The two cup brothers were busy asking around to see if anyone knew about the whereabouts of who they were chasing. It had really pissed off Cuphead in the fact that they were supposed to head towards Sillyville and make the whole thing quick and easy, but no. It was never easy. A group of crazies had shot up the whole damn hotel their targets were staying at after, according to the police when Mugman asked, they had received a severed head in the mail. Cuphead didn’t like that. He hated working for the devil again, but now he was really pissed off in thinking that he was killing innocent people. Taking souls is one thing, but killing people with nothing in return? That wasn’t that devil he had been tricked by, of that Cuphead was certain.

“Come on bro, at least we’re in the right place, all we gotta do is find them and it's problem solved,” Mugman said, chewing on an apple. Cuphead rolled his eyes, obviously tired. He had to hire a taxi to take him and Mugs to Warnerville, and goodness it had cost him some. Mugman didn’t seem to mind though. A new change of scenery was always nice, and he enjoyed going to different places with his brother. But this whole business with the devil was really making him more and more worried. Cuphead walked up to a rat wearing a suit. “Say pal, you seen a small demon boy and a wolf around here?” The rat looked to the duo and squinted his eyes. “And what if I had?”

Cuphead pointed his finger at the rat as the magic started to course through him, the blue light at the end showing his power. “Then you better tell me right the heck now, rat.” The rat gulped as he looked around for an escape, but Mugman was blocking him from the other side. “Alright look, I saw them last night when I was coming home from a late shift at work. They were with Roger Rabbit. But you’d be nuts to go after Roger! He’s not someone you can easily expect to fight and get away with.” Cuphead chuckled as he put his finger back in his coat pocket, Mug Man adjusting his scarf. “I think we can handle some dumb rabbit. Where is he?” The rat gulped again as he stammered, “7-715 E. Applewood. It's the big apartment building.” Cuphead smirked. “Thanks pal. You did us a solid.” Mugman rubbed his arm.

“Sorry mister. Wish we didn’t have to pull that on ya. But this is serious,” he said, turning to follow his brother. The rat grumbled as he straightened his tie. “Oh sure...it will be serious.” He waited until the brothers had gone down the road some before turning on his heel to head to a phone booth. He dialed for Rogers apartment. ‘Come on...come on…”

Back at the apartment…  
Bendy was sipping on coffee as Roger and the Warners were explaining what was going to happen after the next day or so. “So ya see, once you get to Disneyland and use that coin of yours to find out what's inside that box, you can start looking for whatever is on that map,” Roger said matter of factly, scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

Wacko took the piece of paper and looked over it. “Hmm...though I would say they definitely need to pay attention when they get to Disneyland. Things are going to get “red hot” once they get there.” Yacko and Dot both leaned over to whisper to Wacko. He smiled. “Uhhhhhh actually it may get red hot in a few minutes from now. Like in 3...2...1…” He pointed to the phone and it began to ring. Roger got up and walked towards the phone, picking it up.

“Roger Rabbit speaking! Uhuh...oh hey Charlie! Good to hear from you again! What? Someone coming after me? Oh, those two guys that Obadiah had talked about in the last meeting! Something about cups or something. Well I’ll handle it. In my own special way of course.” He hung up and turned to the others. “Welp, it seems like you got someone after ya Bendy. I think it had something to do with cups,” he said, stroking his chin.

Yacko pulled out two mugs from his pockets. “These sorta cups?” Wacko pulled out a cup and mug from his own pockets. “Eh, more like this. Now imagine if you will, a walking and talking cup with magic powers, the likes of which most toons haven’t seen before. That's the people coming by.” Wacko smashed the two cups together, Roger frowning. Dot then began to sweep up the shards from her brothers antics. “Sheesh, let us deal with it Roger. You aren’t exactly a fighter.”

Roger smirked and said, “That is what they will be expecting! A fighter! Not a lover, and boy howdy can I be one! I’ll just give you some time to get them to your watertower! Sorry you can’t stay longer boys,” Roger replied, looking to the two brothers. Bendy shrugged and Boris shook his head. “No worries Mr. Roger. Thanks again for letting us stay,” Boris said, getting up to give Roger a hug. Said rabbit patted the wolf on his back before he looked at Bendy and Boris. “Give me a good 10 minute head start. If you hear the sound of big band music, that means I found em! Go when you hear it. The Warners know all sorts of shortcuts!” Yacko and Dot winked as Wacko crossed his arms. “And our shortcuts are a trade secret, so no telling, and that means you too,” he said, pointing off to the reader no one else could see. Bendy rolled his eyes. “Alright, we’ll wait here then.” Roger spun his bowtie and then cracked his knuckles. “Time to make some people laugh.”

A few minutes later…

The Cup brothers were making their way down the street, when they looked up to see a cloud of dust heading towards them. Soon, a speeding rabbit was seen in front of them, wearing a pair of red overalls and a yellow and blue speckled bowtie. “Howdy fellas, I’m Roger Rabbit! And I hear you fellas are looking for a friend of mine.” Cuphead frowned. That rat sold them out. Cuphead cracked his knuckles as Mugman looked ready for a fight. Roger shook his head and held his finger out. “Ah ah, not yet boys. We need a bit of music first! Oh, and since this is a fight, I thought, why not include someone else in here!”

He pulled out a stand from seemingly nowhere and put it in front of the two brothers. He then pulled out a large purple cloth from his trousers and placed it to the side of him. He then went, “And say the magic words!” He gave a whistle and said, “Abry Cadabry!” He moved the cloth away, and sitting in the place to the left of Roger was that of a band, a small one, complete with a piano. Cuphead and Mugman stared at each other.

“What the heck,” Cuphead asked as Roger reared his hand back and slapped tape for the Cups mouth. “I said to shut it!” Cuphead just blinked as Mugman yanked the tape off of Cupheads mouth. “Ouch! Hey watch it!” Roger then stretched his hands and pulled from the side a man in a crisp suit, as well as someone holding a boxing bell. “Say fellas, how about announcing for the fight?” The man looked down at Roger then shrugged. “Ok then.” Roger pointed down the street a little. “Let's move this down there some.” Cuphead growled in anger as he pointed his finger at Roger, Mugman doing the same.

“Oh well! Guess no one wants a good show! Hit it boys!” The music began to play as the announcer pulled a microphone from behind him.

“A GREAT SLAM AND THEN SOME! HERE GOES!”

The bell rang as the brothers started shooting at Roger. Said rabbit easily jumped and moved out of the way, giggling madly as he did so. “Hey, you guys are really getting into it! Guess the music choice was pretty good!” He laughed and spun and danced! He then snapped his finger and pulled out a portable black hole and slapped it on the ground before diving in. The brothers looked around. “He’s gone!” Soon, Roger appeared behind them with a pair of cymbals, crashing them together behind the brothers, causing them to jump. “Yow!” Cuphead dived out of the way as Roger was just laughing and joking around. “This is a fight god damnit! Stop laughing so much!”

Roger stopped in mid step. “Me? Stop joking and laughing? Now that sure is a joke in on itself!” Roger then wiggled his tail and then bounced once, twice, and then a third time before jumping up into the air and diving over the brothers before yelling, “Ta da!” He then turned, pulling a pie from his deep pockets, placing a small weight inside before turning quickly and chucking said pie at Cuphead. “Think fast!” Said pie smashed into Cups face, making Cuphead even more mad, but Mugman wasn’t even paying attention. He was laughing too hard. He was hitting his fist on the ground as he laughed and laughed and laughed at what Cuphead was going through. “Hoo hoo! Boy howdy, it seems your buddy loves my act!” Cuphead grabbed Mugman and shook him.

“Come on bro! We have to take this guy out so we can get to those two brothers,” Mugman wiped away a tear from his eye as he stood back up and walked over to Mr. Roger. “I hate saying this Mister Roger, but you’re funny.” Roger held his hand out and shook Mugmans, but he had a joy buzzer hidden there, which caused Mugman to jolt with the shock. “HAHAHA! The joy buzzer trick! One of Acme’s favorites!” He was busy laughing, pointing at Mugman and Cuphead as Cuphead was seeing red. Cuphead then growled in anger as he pointed his finger at Roger once again, charging up for an attack. The orb of blue magic shot out, heading straight for Roger. Roger didn’t notice as he was too busy laughing, but let out a yell as he was hit, said magic orb flinging him down the street a little bit. He skidded to a stop, little birds tweeting around his head. “Uhhh….hey...did someone catch the number of that bus,” he said, his face falling back to the cement.

KNOCKOUT!

The band and announcer quickly cleared out of the area, Cuphead staring at Roger. “He should be dead! That was a charged shot! No one survives that!” Wacko pushed himself between the two brothers. “It's because he’s one of the original toons. You can’t kill them unless you...well I’m not gonna say nothin.” Cuphead and mugman jumped from the quick spook and turned to find a strange dog like person wearing brown pants standing there. “Who the heck are you,” Cuphead asked, charging his magic again. “Who am I? Better question I should be asking is, what are you? Or better yet, why do you even care?” He chuckled as Cuphead shot at Wacko, before Wacko simply pulled out a mirror, the projectile bouncing back and hitting concrete between the two brothers, causing it to burst and crack. Cuphead and Mugman dived out of the way.

“Let this be a lesson to you two, never shoot first. Or at the very least, make sure the person you’re shooting at actually sucks at fighting. You’re looking for the brothers, right? Well they’ve been moved. Good luck finding them, dishware.” Wacko zipped over and grabbed Roger, then jumped into the portable black hole that Roger had put down, Rogers head getting stuck slighting as Wacko reached up from said hole and pulled him in, the hole closing quickly behind him.

Cuphead and Mugman both blinked as they watched all of this unfold. Cuphead growled in anger and shouted. “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS TOWN!” Mugman covered his ears as his brother shouted. “Cups...please. We can find them. We just gotta ask around again!” Cuphead growled in anger. “That isn’t the point! This was a distraction! A ruse! They sent rabbit boy down here to distract us while they moved the two we’re after!” Mugman frowned and rubbed his arm. “Come on Mugs...we got work to do,” Cuphead frowned, walking down the street, Mugman following close behind.

At the watertower…

Bendy and Boris were sitting on a couch in the water tower that the Warners lived in. The door to said tower opened up as Wacko stepped through holding Roger, flinging him onto said couch as Bendy and Boris moved out of the way.

“Welp, looks like the Cup boys are out of luck for now. All we know is we gotta keep them from finding you for one more day, then you can be outta our hair for good,” Wacko chuckled, Yacko standing behind Bendy, not being there before. “Yeah, and if that doesn't work, we can always throw you at them like a boomerang.” He chuckled as Bendy shooed him away. “My head is not a boomerang, thank you very much!” Boris laughed as the Warners all found a seat, Wacko kicking back and turning on the TV. “Make yourself comfortable kids. Its gonna be a loooong day...Roger can find his way back home after he wakes up.” Bendy looked at the sleeping rabbit, said rabbit seeming to just be taking a simple nap. If he got into a fight with those brothers, and the worst he got out of it was having a nap, he was sure glad that Roger was on their side. Bendy looked up as he was handed a book by Yacko.

“Here, for your perusing pleasure.” It was a joke book. Bendy rolled his eyes and set to book beside him. “What, you don’t like a good joke then,” Yacko asked. Bendy frowned at the Warner. “Now isn’t the time to joke.” Yacko chuckled as he jumped up to sit in his hammock. “On the contrary, it's always a good time to joke.” Bendy sighed, Boris taking the joke book and flipping through it. This sure was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And while you're down here, I'm sorry if the Warners aren't written exactly like you would see them in the show. I try, but I still hope you enjoy the story, with more to come. And for those of you wondering, "Well where is the fluff and smexy time? Don't worry, its called a slow burn for a reason."


	5. A Warm Warner Welcome & Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and Boris get told more about their situation, and the Warner siblings give the Cup brothers a warm Warnerville welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats this? Two chapters in a day? You must be joking! But in all seriousness, thank you all so much for your views and support. Also, thanks to my phantom friend who helped me push to do more. Thanks again! Oh, and if you are enjoying this story, please let me know!

Boris had finished reading the book and sighed as he looked up to see Bendy tossing a ball against the wall. Wacko was watching the ball go back and forth before reaching out to catch it. “Hey! Give it back, would ya,” Bendy asked, Wacko shaking his head. “Oh no, you obviously are stewing around in that little boomerang head of yours about what to do with those mugs out there,” he grinned, slipping the ball in his pocket. “Cups,” Yacko said, pointing with his finger towards Wacko. “They’re cups bro. I saw them myself. Got a weird liquid in them. Think it might be milk.” Dot was busy reading herself, humming as she piped up. “I think they both look like wannabe detectives in those outfits. Who the heck wears a cape?” Wack shrugged as Bendy frowned. “I really don’t like staying in this water tower,” Bendy replied. Wacko shrugged. “Well, you have to deal with it for now. If you consider the fact these mugs are trying to get to you, for whatever reason except they are trying to keep you from doing what Obadiah thought was right, well…”

Bendy huffed as he asked, “What is it that he wants me to do? All I got was this stupid letter in the mail, telling me to head to Disneyland to find a lockbox, then head to ToonTown and find some raven fella who would help on the third of the morning bell or whatever.” This caused all three of the Warner siblings to sit up straighter.

“That's what the letter said? A raven and on the third of the morning bell,” Wacko asked, looking at his brother and sister with worry. Bendy was curious. “Well...yeah. That's what the letter said anyways.” Wacko sighed and held his head in his hand. “Oh man...that ain’t good. If that letter directed you there...this means it's more serious than we all thought.” Bendy and Boris were both intrigued now. “How about, since we are safe for the moment, you start telling us what is going on?” Wacko looked at his brother and sister, both of them nodding, as Yacko reached back and slapped the lights off, the inside of the water tower lighting up with glow in the dark paint. Notes were painted all over the water tower, from information about some Ink Machine, to various persons of interests, and even complex mathematical equations. Wacko stood and motioned to what was around him. “This...is what we have been working on while we’ve been here. Obadiah has been talking to us about all this.”

Yacko smirked as he pointed to the math. “I did that. I just did it to add to the mystery though. It’s pretty much gibberish.” Bendy rolled his eyes. Of course. Wacko cleared his throat. “Anyways...these things here, talking about the ink machine, they matter. While I can’t tell you exactly who the raven character from the letter is, though I know, this ink machine is something that’s been studied for awhile now. Not sure when people first started talking about it, but it's been something to consider. The other thing to consider is that, we, meaning me and my brother and sister, as well as Roger, well...we’re old. Like really old. See, we aren’t like normal toons, ya see? Most Toons, if they get hurt, they have to heal up right quick or else they can get worse. With us...well...it's different. See, the only way you can kill a toon like me, or Roger, or any of the other old ones...is through thinner, or acetone, if you want to use that word.” 

Dot and Yacko both spit. “See, there was a slight...incident years back with Roger and we got introduced to Thinner in an awful way. Some toon was stockpiling the stuff and planning to release it all on us, and for what?” Bendy and Boris were following, but this all seemed so...surreal. Paint thinner being used to kill old toons? Boris nodded. “I read about that in the paper a few years ago. Said some guy who worked with toons had come into Toon Town to help save them from this bad guy. Got a medal for it and everything. They even got a plaque of him in the town square.” Bendy whistled. “Wow, must be some person.” Wacko continued. “See, with us being the way we are, we get hurt in different ways. Or more precisely, we can get hurt when we want to. We bounce back after a short amount of time. That’s why Roger is taking a small nap instead of a dirt one. Those brothers are pretty damn strong.” 

Wacko frowned as he turned to Bendy and said, “If that blast I saw those brothers use on Roger had hit anyone else, they would have been toast. Gonzo. Nothing left but ash.” Bendy nodded as he let Wacko continue. “There are more like us, as I said. With different, yet old talents. Roger is one of those toons. He can make anyone laugh and enjoy themselves...but if you hurt Jessica, his wife? Oh brother...you better run for the hills.” Dot whistled. “Yeah, they still haven’t found all the parts of that one guy that slapped Jessica in the face that one time.” Bendy shivered a little. That nutcase Roger could do that? Bendy and Boris both looked at each other and nodded. Don’t get on Rogers bad side. Wacko cleared his throat. “Anyways, in regards to the ink machine, this should be something you need to consider first and foremost...because there is more to this than meets the eye, and we need to do everything we can to get you there, or find it, or find someone who can lead you to it.”

Bendy nodded as he then felt his chest start to hurt again. He groaned and fell to the floor, coughing harshly as more black gunk came from his mouth. Boris yelled. “Bendy!” Bendy continued to cough harshly for a few more minutes as he finally sat back against the couch, pulling his shirt open so that Boris could tend to him. “It hurts…” Wacko frowned. “That is what I was afraid of. Ink Illness. It's all connected to this ink machine. Its...corrupting people. It can kill people. It entered this world awhile back, as I said, and no one knows how it got here, or why. But when they realized what it could do, the parts were taken from it, and scattered all over. Seems like this just made things worse, because the Illness came back after a while...and it seems like you have it Bendy.”  
Boris was wiping Bendy’s mouth as Bendy laid there, panting in pain. “What...am I gonna...die?” Boris winced as Wacko nodded. “Yeah Bendy...you’re going to die. Unless...you find this ink machine, and the parts to it, and make everything right again.” Bendy held his head as he felt his attack subside. “Uggh...I hurt.”

Yacko nodded. “You’ll be hurting a lot more from here on out pal. That illness can really do a number on you.” Dot frowned. “We lost a lot of friends to it...it was kind of sad.” Bendy looked at her and then at the brothers. “But...how do we even start?” Wacko shook his head and smiled, Yacko flipping the light on. “That list of people you saw? Well, according to the plot, you have to go and meet them. They have the items you need to power the ink machine, then you need something to basically feed the ink machine and make it well...better. Meaning, it doesn’t corrupt anymore.”

Bendy sighed. “Alright, listen, we can do what's needed here, but are these people on our way to Toon Town?” Wacko nodded. “Heck yeah, you can find three of them in Disneyland. We all know who they are, and they know that whoever says these specific words are there to try and fix the machine: It will flow again.” Bendy nodded as he sat there against the couch. Wacko then stood and cracked his knuckles. “However...there is a small problem with those cups out there. We can handle them for you. They don’t know where you are yet, so that gives us an advantage. When we get back, we’ll tell you more about what to expect. Oh...and I should tell you more about Obadiah I guess. He-” Wacko was about to say before Yacko tapped him on the shoulder. “Uh...might want to save that for a later chapter. We got company headed down the street right now.”

Wacko looked at his brother, then shrugged as Dot smirked and got up. “Stay here boys. We got us some cups to chip,” Dot replied, pulling from nowhere a mallet, Wacko a small cannon, and for Yacko a fish wrapped in newspaper. They hopped from the water tower and slammed it shut. Bendy and Boris were left in the quiet of the tower. Bendy looked up at his brother. “Don’t worry bro...we can find this machine and get me fixed up. Then we can go back to being mechanics again.” Boris smiled, tears in his eyes as he hugged Bendy close. “That sounds nice,” Boris cried, holding his brother tight.

Soon…

Mugman and Cuphead were trying to follow any lead they could to find the brothers, and Cuphead had taken the liberty of finding that rat who called him out and...well...let's say the rat was missing his front teeth now. Mugman frowned as he followed his older brother.   
“Bro...you didn’t have to hurt him like that. You could have just scared him.”

Cuphead frowned. “No, he had to learn. You don’t fuck with me and expect to get away with it scot free.” He continued to stomp down the road, before seeing the same dog like person in brown pants again, only this time he had a smaller boy with a blue shirt and red hat, as well as a girl with a bow tie and skirt in tow.

“Hey! You’re the one that kept me from crossing out that rabbit,” Cuphead growled, pointing his finger at Wacko. “Uhhhhh...if I remember right, you tried this before, and it didn’t work that well for you.” Dot was suddenly by the two brothers, on Cupheads shoulders and staring down into his head. “Hey, what's in here?” She took Cupheads straw and began to stir what was inside his head. “Hey! It’s fizzing something strong in here,” she said to her brothers, Yacko already on Mugman and doing the same. “Ah yeah, look, I can see things in here too. Lots of magic. Especially some old magic. Boy, whoever gave you boys this stuff must be old as dirt,” he replied, Mugman struggling to get Yacko off of him. 

Dot giggled as she blew into Cupheads straw, causing Cuphead to flair up in a blush something fierce as he grabbed Dot and flung her off of him. Wacko smirked as he saw how the bubbles from Cupheads liquid were frothing over his sides, Mugman frowning as he got into a fighting stance. Cuphead growled as he looked at the trio. “Don’t...EVER do that again,” Cuphead yelled, still blushing harsh. “Ohh...I think you touched his uh…” Wacko winked at Dot as she giggled. “Nah, I just think he’s all flustered because he had a girl touch it. What's the matter cutey, ever have a girl near your straw before,” she smirked, throwing in that adult joke.

Cuphead was still frowning as Mugman snickered to himself. “Hehe...she called it you-” was all he said as he got elbowed in the ribs. “Ow. Hey! I got it, alright,” Mugman rubbed his ribs as he stared at the trio. The Warners smiled as Wacko gave a whistle, a the same band of men who came for Roger setting up beside them. “Give us a minute, they have to get ready.” Wacko then reached out and yanked back the same man who had announced Rogers fight before and set him down beside them.

“Saya pal, mind doing us one more favor?” The man shrugged again as he stood to the side. Cuphead and Mugman were just standing there, wondering what in the heck was going on. Soon, the band was set up. Cuphead was just tapping his foot in annoyance. “Can ya hurry it up please,” he asked, his finger already coursing with magic. Wacko shushed him. “Ya can’t rush perfection pal.” The band quickly warmed up as the announcer grabbed his microphone. Said Warners smiled as Wacko said, “Hit it boys.” The announcer smiled as he began to speak.

GOOD DAY FOR A SWELL BATTLE! AND BEGIN!

The music began to play as Cuphead and Mugman began to fire at the trio. Dot was already on top of Mugman, zipping his mouth shut as she tied his straw into a knot. Cuphead was busy firing at Yacko who was zipping around him over and over again, dodging every single shot. “STAND STILL YOU LITTLE FUCKER,” Cuphead yelled as Yacko ran up and slapped Cuphead across the mouth. “Hey, watch ya language. There’s children in the audience. Though...this is an M rated story...eh, never mind.” He wiggled his fingers as he sped off, Cuphead yelling after him. Wacko chuckled as he stood over the cup brothers on a building, hoisting a few well places anvils into place. “These boys will get a real chip in their shoulders...and all over the concrete too if that helps.”

Dot was riding Mugman around while wearing a cowboy hat, trying to keep him from calling out to Cuphead. “Yee ha! Ride em cowboy,” she yelled, before being flung off of Mugmans shoulders, landing on her feet. “Hey, I was riding that,” she chuckled as she reached into her skirt to pull out a large frying pan. “Hey Muggsy!” Mugman had undone his his mouth zipper and straightened his straw before yelling, which was uncharacteristic of him, “WHAT?!” Dot smiled as she yelled back, “Order up!” She then slammed the frying pan against Mug Mans head, causing him to stumble and fall against the concrete ground. Dot stood over the Mug, watching as little cups spun around his head, his eyes turned to swirls. “Hmm, well that was easy enough.”

Up ahead, Wacko was dropping anvils on Cuphead, the cup boy easily dodging them as he fired after Yacko. “You get back here you piece of shit!” Yacko wiggled his fingers at Cuphead as he continued to run, before turning around quickly and slapping Cuphead with a fish across the face. Cuphead blinked as he said, “And hey, this music fits the weapons pretty well, don’t ya think?” Cuphead yelled in frustration as he went back to chasing Yacko.

Yacko had lead him back to Cupheads passed out brother, causing Cuphead to really get pissed off. “You fucks! I swear to god I’m gonna kill...you…” Cuphead blinked, backing up slightly as he saw Wacko holding a shotgun at him. “Uhhhhh….I think you should probably stop while the gettin is good…” Cuphead growled as Wacko cocked the shotgun and aimed it at Cuphead, Cuphead charging his power, before Wacko threw said shotgun at Cuphead, causing the barrel to stick to his finger. He fired off the shot, however, said shot backfired, causing the shotgun to blast off his finger and fling the cup down the street a bit. The three warners chuckled as they all pulled out a mallet a piece.

“Ready?” Yacko and Dot nodded as they all lept in the air towards Cuphead. He was shaking off the ringing in his ears when he heard, “Warner Slam!” He looked up as the three siblings descended on him, and the last thing he saw was all three mallets heading toward his head.

...KNOCKOUT!

Back at the water tower…

Bendy was sifting through his bag to find those bars of chocolate the tiger had given him and Boris. Bendy took a bite and sighed happily before he shot up in excitement and ran in place. “Wahoo! Wow, this stuff is good!” He set the chocolate back in its bag as he heard the water tower open up. He turned, ready to fight, when he saw all three of the Warners standing there. “Well?” Wacko chuckled. “Looks like the cup boys have a few more dings in their dishware.” Yacko nodded. “Yeah, and they’re both sleeping like little children in an alley we put them in. The mug snores the loudest.” Bendy rolled his eyes as he finished sifting stuff through the pack to make sure it was all together, when the scraps of newspaper he had been given in the letter slipped out. Wacko stopped by and picked up one of the pieces.

“Hmm...hey, I recognize this fella that went missing. He’s the one the papers said that was found in the river a few days before you guys arrived here.” Bendy was interested now. “Apparently, they found him all tied up and naked, and he had a carved symbol on his forehead. He had a piece of paper in a baggy in his hands that said, The first of many”. Bendy gulped as he looked at Boris, then at Wacko.

“Uh...fellas? Why do you look like you saw a ghost,” Wacko asked. Boris replied, “Is...is the symbol like this?” He scratched it down on a piece of paper with a pencil that was packed in his pack. He showed it to the Warners. The same exact symbol that had been carved in the woman's head when it had showed up on their doorstep. Wacko looked at the symbol and seemed to almost look scared.

“Hmm...well this outright confirms it then.” Wacko looked at Boris and Bendy. “It’s the group that’s been trying to start all this ruckus. And this symbol proves it. Oh man Obadiah, I wish you were here right now to help us,” Wacko said, Dot and Yacko both looking scared as well. A loud yawn was heard from the couch nearby as Roger woke up. “Haaa...so what did I miss? And did you put a good wallop to those brothers?” Wacko grimaced as he looked at Roger, then at the brothers. “I think our situation got a whole lot more complicated.” Bendy and Boris both frowned. They didn’t like the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music that plays during the fight between the cup brothers and the Warners is High Seas Hi-jinx. I just thought it fit their characters well. Also, I really hope that my explanation of why certain toons can't die makes sense. 
> 
> Another, another thing is I hope that this slow burn/fluff/eventual smut fic isn't going to slow for you guys. I'm doing my best. :)


	6. More Revelations & Time To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information is revealed, and the brothers say goodbye to Warnerville. But whats this about Cuphead and Mugman? And why is King Dice here? And why is he worried about the Devil, when he doesn't work for him anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Holy hell! This one is more...lore intensive, if you will. Thanks again to my Spoopy ghost friend, and all the people who read this!

It was now in the afternoon, and Wacko and Dot had decided to head out and get some burgers for lunch. Well, more like steal said burgers for lunch. Roger had decided to go ahead and head back to the apartment, since he felt that Yacko had it covered. “Don’t you worry fellas, you’ll understand so much more once he’s done talking to ya! I gotta go now. Jessica is probably worried sick about me!” He slammed the door shut as he left, the sound of a yell as he fell to the ground, followed by a “WHAM” as he hit the ground. “I’m ok,” he yelled back. Bendy laughed as Roger had a strange way of handling his problems. Soon, the sound of a opening door was heard as the two other siblings made their way up into the tower and shut the door behind them, Wacko tossing two bags towards the brothers. “Here ya go fellas. Some good burgers to snack one while we get our talk on.” 

Bendy ripped open the package and began to snack, Boris doing so as well. He gulped happily, wagging his tail. “Oh goodness, it's so good!” Wacko chuckled. “You can thank the diner chef for that. We did kinda threaten him a little, but hey, if the burgers came out good, it means he made sure they were.” Dot smirked as Wacko crossed his arms. Bendy chuckled as Wacko reached into his fridge and threw two bottles of soda at the duo, Bendy catching his new problem, but Boris fumbled his a little before finally catching it. Bendy looked around. “Got an opener?”

Yacko grabbed Bendy’s soda and pressed it against the edge of Bendy’s hair and snapping the bottle down, the top flipping off. “Hey, would ya look at that. Your heads like a boomerang and it works as a bottle opener.”

Bendy shoved Yacko away, grabbing his soda and said Warner was laughing. Boris was laughing too, and even then Bendy began to chuckle. All of them started to laugh long and hard in peels of laughter, Bendy having to set his food down to hold his sides he was laughing so hard. They all started to slow down with their laughing, before Wacko slapped his knee one final time. “Well, I’d say that was one heck of a release of stress. Now then...we need to consider whats going on with you knowing about that symbol.”

Bendy and Boris were still eating as Wacko pulled up to the males with a chair and sat there, Dot and Wacko off on their own and doing what they felt was best at the moment to distract themselves from what their brother was doing. Yacko sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He looked really stressed at the moment. “Ok...let's start with what the symbol outright means. It’s the symbol of The Three of Ink. Those three lines in the middle? The three people that control it all. The circle? A world covered in that corrupting ink. And the triangle represents...something. We haven’t really figured it out yet, but we are working on it.” Bendy raised an eyebrow.

“We? Who is we? Not just you and your sibling,” he asked. Boris was quietly munching on some fries as he leaned in to listen. Yacko shook his head. “Look, I want to tell you more, I really do, but in all things, like popcorn in a microwave, they take time. So just listen and pay attention. That symbol, The Three of Ink...apparently they are three really big players in the toon world, with connections to something very big...and very evil. We had just assumed, according to our notes anyways, that The Three of Ink aren’t all doing this because they want to, but because they are trying to find a way to make something out of this. If I know anything, and I do, these people want nothing more than to cash in on the misery and sadness that this...corrupted ink can do.”

Bendy and Boris were worried. What a strange name for a group. But, they guessed, this group must mean business. Yacko continued. “Well, one thing you need to also consider is that there are three of them, as stated by the name of the group. They aren’t a cult, but that doesn’t mean they won’t stop at recruiting cult members for their own ends. Those people that attacked you in Sillyville? They paid off those people to act like cult members, so that it looked like a bunch of crazies attacking a small town hotel. This goes deeper than that. These...three people have been doing things, setting things up to really push the corrupting influence of that...that damn poisonous inkwell!” 

Bendy and Boris looked at each other. They were really intrigued right now. “But why did they send us the head? What was that for?” Yacko thought for a moment. “I think they sent it because Obadiah contacted you. It was their way of trying to scare you into submission, have you hide somewhere they could bribe the people to allow their killers to come in, take care of you, and the story would end there. However, it seems like Obadiah saw that this would happen and made sure that once the head was discovered, to come and collect you.” Bendy and Boris stared at Wacko.

“How do you know this,” Bendy asked, feeling slightly scared. If Wacko knew what would and could happen...Yacko smiled a little. “Connections remember? All those fellas that were at the hotel that night? That was part of our team. We had a very, very strong inkling that things were going to start popping off soon...so we did what we do best, we planned and hid and waited. And the enemy showed their hand way too fast. We didn’t...however, consider they would attack us there. It was almost...by surprise.” He thought for a moment before continuing. “Anyways, from our sources, we figured that those men that chased you were being corrupted by the ink from the Ink Machine. Toons that had either been force fed the ink, or were dipped in the ink or...something. This is different from Ink Illness however. It...corrupted the minds of these people, and as a result, went crazy and believed that the ink itself was some sort of eldritch horror.”

Wacko chuckled. “Using some fancy words, huh bro?” Yacko rolled his eyes as Dot replied. “Yeah, using those words can lose some of the audience ya know,” she smiled, winking as she went back to eating her own burger and fries. Yacko rolled his eyes. “Anyways, you aren’t dealing with a cult here...but three really big people are running this whole thing, and I don’t even know who they are, or where they are hiding, or what else they’re planning. Its all just a big...enigma really.”

Bendy and Boris scratched their heads, but were listening. A group of three people, with the intention of spreading influence and corruption through this machines Ink? This sounded almost like a doomsday religion. Bendy spoke up. “So...are the cup brothers working for these people,” Bendy asked, feeling slightly worried that those two brothers were working for a group of three shadowy figures that wanted to end the world, essentially.

Yacko shook his head. “No, I don’t believe so. If they did, they’d have the brand on them, which is that symbol I told you about. Or, they would have their cups filled with that ink. No, something tells me that someone other than this group of people is calling their shots...Do I think they want to kill you? No, not in the slightest. I think if you gave them a chance, they could be good friends. That mug fella seems like he’d be pretty damn friendly. And that cup has a mouth on him that would put Popeye to shame,” Yacko smirked, causing Bendy to roll his eyes and Yacko to chuckle. “But...I feel like there is more. They are doing this, I feel, because they are scared. Scared of what, I can’t say. But something tells me that in the long run...you fellas are going to be just fine with each other.”

Bendy and Boris both looked at each other, than at Yacko. “Well I still don’t trust them,” Bendy huffed, throwing his trash into the nearby basket. Wacko chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. “Well, that’s most of what I know right now about all this mess. I feel like, when you’re ready, you’ll learn more about me and my group, as well as more about The Three of Ink.” Bendy and Boris nodded as Dot butted in. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but I think we should check back in on our chipped cups.” Wacko smiled. “Hmm, I think so too.” Bendy rolled his eyes again. He just decided that with the Warners, it's best to just go with the flow.

Elsewhere…

The sound of groans was heard as Cuphead and Mugman both slowly got up, groaning as they held their heads. “Ohhh...where the hell are we,” Mugman asked, looking around in the alleyway. Cuphead groaned and then huffed angrily. “Those...fucking...Warners!” He held his face, feeling a small chip at the top of his cup. “Damnit..” Mugs held his brother's shoulder as he got up. “Ohh...my head feels like someone slapped me good,” Mugman said as he held his cheek. Cuphead turned and saw that his brother's cheek was red. Cuphead reached out to touch it, but Mugman flinched. “It hurts...look bro, can we at least just go and take a break for right now? You got a chip, and my cheek hurts something fierce. We should shack up some place for the night, and then go looking for them again in the morning. Dice did say we have three months to get the brothers.”

Cuphead grimaced as he looked over his brother again. His brother had a swollen eye and a bruised cheek, and he felt no better. He and Mugman had been properly walloped. Cuphead groaned as he held his head and nodded. “Sure. They’re probably still in town. We can find them after some rest.” Cuphead grumbled and then huffed. “Lets go find a place to sleep. I swear I feel like I am going to regret this.”

Back at the tower…

Wacko and Dot were helping Bendy and Boris with some things, making sure their stuff was packed up and ready to go. “Do you have to leave so soon,” Yacko asked, looking at the brothers as they readied their things. Bendy nodded. “I know it sucks, but we have to keep going. We made a promise, and we’re gonna set things straight.” Yacko smiled as he handed them a piece of paper with a number on it. “You ever need help, call this number, we’ll be there in a flash.” Wacko smiled. “A flash in the pan if you know what I mean,” he said. Yacko rolled his eyes as he looked at his brother and sister. The other two were busy doing other things as Yacko sat down beside Bendy.

“Boy, Wacko sure was talkative a whole lot. He had a lot to say all that time,” Bendy asked. Yacko shrugged. “Eh, he talks all smart when he wants too. Dot on the other hand tends to talk dumb when she wants to.” A “humph” was heard. “I heard that.” Yacko rolled his eyes as he motioned for Bendy to follow him out of the water tower. They sat on the edge, overlooking the lot below. “You know, Bendy, this whole thing you’re in? You’re lucky to have Boris with you. If it were just me, by myself without Dot or Wacko...I’d probably go insane.’ He looked off into the distance of Warnerville. “I always felt like things would get better, and they have. We’ve been really lucky. But now, I’m worried. With the Ink from the machine really starting to cause a problem, it's been scaring Wacko and Dot, though they don’t show it.”

Bendy watched Yacko talk, wondering what caused the older male Warner to act like this. He was usually always joking and laughing, and right now he seemed very somber and worried. Yacko turned to Bendy and smiled at him. “You hold onto Boris. You hold onto him tight, and whatever you do, you don’t let go of him. I see how you look at him, how you keep him from becoming sad. Every little movement you do, you show immense love and support to the little guy. Jeez, you two have been through so much in such a short amount of time.” Yacko sighed as he pulled out a small photo from his pocket, showing all three of the Warner siblings. “They keep me grounded. Yeah sure, I like to be a snark sometimes, and heck, I’ve caused a few people to become insane as a result,” he chuckled, looking proud. “However...and I know this seems sappy, but never, ever lose track of who ya love in life.”

Yacko grabbed Bendy and began to noogie him, causing the ink demon to laugh and push away. “Alright, I get it,” Bendy chuckled, punching the Warner in the shoulder gently. “You’re a cool person Yacko. I’ll remember what you said.” The Warner smiled as he stood, dusting his pants off. “Welp, lets get you guys back to Rogers apartment so he can say goodbye, and you can take that bike and get out. Hey, when ya get to Disneyland, there’s this one restaurant near the edge of the place. Tell em Yacko sent you.” 

Bendy nodded and shook the Warners hand. “Thanks again pal.” Bendy smiled. He felt after all the heartache and trouble he went through, he had finally made a pretty decent friend, and for that he was happy. Heck, he had made three decent friends. Friends he was going to remember for a long time.

After a few minutes, they were back outside of Rogers apartment, the rabbit and his girl already waiting for them. Jessica waved at Bendy and Boris, causing the demon boy to blush but Boris waved back. “I heard ya fellas are leaving! It's a shame, but I do hope you come back! We can go drinking at the Salty Dog the next time you come around,” Roger said, seeming to jitter with excitement. Jessica chuckled as she waved at the two brothers. “You two stay out of trouble. I hope to see you again.”

Bendy smiled and nodded, as did Boris. They packed their bags into the saddles of the bike, Yacko and his siblings smiling as they stood by the bike, Bendy starting it up. “Well...here’s to seeing you guys again,” Bendy smiled, holding his hand out to give Yacko a shake. Yacko shook his hand, and Wacko quickly grabbed it as did Dot. They gave a good Warner shake, before they let go. Boris and Bendy smiled, as Roger held his hands up. “Wait! I got one more thing for ya, before you go.” He handed the duo a small flower and asked, “Can you put this at the marker in Toon Town when ya get there? I...it would mean a lot to me.” He must have been talking about the marker that he and that person had gotten for saving the town. Bendy nodded. “Sure thing Roger.” Roger smiled brightly as he hugged Bendy tight, as well as Boris. Scratch that, Bendy thought, I made 5 incredible friends in only a short time. Jessica winked at Bendy and Boris. “Knock em dead fellas.”

Bendy smiled and nodded as he and Boris sped off, his goggles shining in the evening light, his friends waving to them as they made their way down the road towards Disneyland. However, it wasn’t just Bendy’s friends that were watching him go...but one man with a crisp looking suit. “Hmm...seems like them boys might need a little nudge…” King Dice said as he spun in place and disappeared.

In a nearby hotel…

Mugman groaned as he held his cheek while laying on the couch in the room, Cuphead trying to tie a bandage around his head for now to hide the chip. “Uggh...I hate this. We gotta stay cooped up in here until we get healed up, and by that point, who knows where they’ll be at!” They heard a chuckle, as King Dice popped up from the floor, giving a little bow. Cuphead was about to start something, when Dice held up his head. “Now keep that magic holstered and listen a pip, cup brain. Them brothers you’s been searching for seem to be heading to Disneyland next. I suggest that once you boys get the tears out of your eyes, and your minds back in the game, you go after them boys. Your dice roll came up snake eyes today, but you keep at it, you’ll be rolling boxcars and sevens all the way to the bank.”

King Dice chuckled as he walked closer to the boys, Cuphead flinching a little. “Oh come on now you ninny. I ain’t gonna hurt you. Hell, you hurt me a lot more than I could when we first fought. You walloped me pretty good. And since I’m not in with the devil anymore, my powers are weaker. So calm your jets and lay off the finger pointing,” Dice said, pointing at Cupheads glowing blue finger. Cuphead huffed and turned, as Dice cleared his throat. “To tell you the truth boys...I don’t like all this. It all stinks, like a dead man's hand. My suggestion, once you get rid of them boys, you go hide for awhile. I’ve seen the Devil again and he seems...different. Changed almost.”

Cuphead and Mugman both sat up a little. “What do you mean?” Dice shook his head as he tapped his foot. “I mean he looks changed. Been...calling up real old debts people had, bringing in more souls again, doing something...awful with them. I don’t know what.” Dice sighed as he then smiled at the boys. “So...I suggest you consider what's at stake. See ya in the happiest place around, boys.” The Dice man chuckled as he lit a cigar and then spun in place, disappearing into the floor. Cuphead himself had a sneaking suspicion that this devil they were working for now as a little different. You don’t just send someone, the person that outright beat you into next week to go and kill a couple of brothers. That wasn’t the Devils style. He always got some sort of payout over it. And this payout felt off...really off.

“What do you think Cups?” Mugman asked, holding his bruised up cheek. Cuphead sighed as he sat on the bed, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out his cigarettes. He didn’t like to smoke, but man he needed one right now. He lit the smoke and sighed as he puffed out the nasty smelling air. “To tell ya the truth Mugs? This whole thing seems odd...the Devil just doesn’t send some of the best fighters around to go and take out two, possibly weak brothers. That doesn't sit well with me.” Mugman frowned. “What do you think then?” 

Cuphead sighed. “I don’t know what to think. All I can guess...is the Devil isn’t what he was...and that really makes me worried.” He then smiled at Mugman. “But, if we could beat him before, we can do it again if we have to.” Mugman smiled and winced again. “Yeah! We can do it!” Cuphead chuckled as he continued to smoke. He just hoped the rest of this journey wouldn’t be this much of a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bookmark if you like the story as well. Kudos and Comments are my favorites! And, if this story picks up any traction, I'll gladly open a Tumblr for it. Seems like that is what people tend to do when their stories start to get popular. See ya then!


	7. Disneyland, More Clues, and It's Mickey Mouse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are now in Disneyland, and after finding out some very strange information, decide that maybe they should go over it later, and take in a show instead. The cup brothers are almost to their object, but why is King Dice helping them? And why is he following Bendy and Boris?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh boy, another chapter. Thanks again etc. to my phantom friend and others. Thank you all for your kind words...oh, and one other thing, I have now gotten into the comics canon story of QFTIM. I hope I don't disappoint. I also hope I can do the comic justice. And one other thing I thought of: Why does King Dice, in some other fics I read, still evil to the boys? Technically, his soul was taken by the devil, so when Cuphead destroyed the contracts, King was freed. Right?

As Bendy motored down the road towards Disneyland, he began thinking. All of this information that had been given to him was making his head hurt. The Three of Ink? The cup brothers being forced to come after them? While some of it made sense to him, he was still racking his brain to try and figure out, why? Why him and Boris? Why attack them for doing nothing but simply existing? It just didn’t make any sense? Did him and Boris make someone mad, or were they just doing this for the pleasure of doing it? Bendy had more and more questions that he simply didn’t have any answers for. Boris hummed as he shouted to Bendy, the sound of the motor and wind causing him to shout. “I hope Mickey Mouse is there! He’s one of my biggest idols in the world,” Boris yelled, holding onto Bendy. Bendy chuckled as he yelled back. “Yeah? Well I hope we can stay longer than before. I seriously think we need a vacation. At least for a few days.” Boris smiled and nodded back. They were almost to Disneyland, by the look of the highway sign. Things were starting to look up. Bendy was happy that, at least for now, things were starting to go well for him and Boris. 

After ten minutes of driving, they arrived at Disneyland. And boy, did it look as grand as they were told it was. Tall buildings, the streets clean and taken care of, the grass a beautiful green. It all looked so..surreal to them. Bendy parked his motorcycle in a nearby parking lot and got off, along with Boris. “Let’s go find a hotel that will put us up for the night.” Bendy groaned as he held his chest, about to start coughing, but gulped. “Ahh...crud...I think I’m going to have another attack. We gotta find a place to hang for the night, pronto.” Bendy and Boris quickly made their way to a nearby hotel, named The Dancing Broomsticks, and paid for a room for the next few days. Bendy dropped to the floor as he entered the hotel room, coughing hard as more of the inky blackness was coughed from his body. He groaned as he held his shaking body, Boris coming beside his brother to treat him.

Boris pulled Bendy onto the nearby couch and started to help wipe the excess ink that was seeping from his brother. Bendy panted as he held his chest. “That one was...bad. It feels like it’s getting worse Boris.” Bendy coughed again as he held his chest, tears welling in his eyes. “Why did this have to happen...why me,” Bendy asked, wiping away his tears. Boris hugged his brother close as he helped his brother through his attack. “Don’t worry. We’re gonna make this work bro. We’re gonna find this damn machine, and we’re going to make sure that everything is ok. This disease isn’t going to kill you. It can’t...you still have to yell at me for not getting the right wrench.”

Bendy chuckled as he lay there, still holding his chest. “Mmm...I guess you’re right. We have to do this. For us...and for those other people.” Bendy sighed. “Let's go and get some dinner before we turn in for the night. We can go check out the bank tomorrow.” Boris smiled as he helped Bendy get his shirt back on and helped him to stand up. “Come on.” He smiled as he and Bendy walked from the room, grabbing some of the cash to go pay for a dinner.

Meanwhile…

“They’re getting closer you know,” someone said to another person. “Yes...too close. They will soon have the files...and then it will be a matter of time before they search for the parts.” One of the people coughed a little as they replied, “I suggest we listen to the Devil. Let those two go ahead and take out the brothers. Once they are finished...we can continue with our plans for this world. When the devils lackeys are finished, I suggest we take them out as well. I fear they may pick up where the brothers left off. We must leave no trace of what they had planned behind.” The first figure nodded and grinned. “I think it's time those brothers were taken care of sooner rather than later. Have the devil put a squeeze on his debt collectors. I guarantee they will take care of this sooner rather than later.” The third figure in the room leaned forward, his face dripping with dark, and pulsing ink. “I will make the call…”

In Warnerville…

Mugman gently rubbed his cheek as he felt his bruise there still. He looked in the mirror. Oh yeah, he was gonna have that for a bit, but he could put a bandage on it. He placed a pad over the bruise and checked on his brother. The chip was still in Cupheads head, which worried Mugman. They had planned to leave in the morning to head to Disneyland. However, what they didn’t expect was the smiling face of King Dice back in their room. However...the smile seemed almost...faked. Like he was trying to hide something that was bad.

“Howdy boys...I guess this is a bad hand for you two, but your time to catch these boys has been halved...you only got a month and a half now.” Cuphead flinched as Mugman stood up, balling his hands into fists. “Why? We almost got them before! Why is he lowering the time now?” The King Dice shrugged as he chuckled. “Don’t ask me my friend, ask the Devil. He feels that this is punishment enough for not only getting your sorry behinds kicked, but for him having to also send me to tell you. Now...you got a month and a half.” The King rubbed the side of his head and then looked at the brothers. “Truth be told fellas...this came out of the blue. One minute, he was set on 3 months, then now he wants you to do it in half that time. I know you can do this but...this quick a change is odd.”

Cuphead and Mugman both looked at King Dice. He never acted like this, and it had them a bit worried to be honest. He leaned closer to the boys. “I don’t trust what’s going on here. I feel the Devil, as I said, isn’t himself. I did this favor for him because I thought it might keep him outta my hair, but something tells me this isn’t “his” favor, if ya follow me.” The King looked worried as he then straightened his bowtie and then looked at the cup brothers. He rubbed his forehead in frustration. “I swear if this is a bad dice roll, I’m gonna yell all the way home.” He snapped his fingers and a deck of cards popped into his hand. His eyes turned green as he snapped his fingers again, his powers coursing through him. Cuphead was about to attack, when King Dice held his hand out. “Calm down and hold still.” He threw a card at Cuphead, the bottom part of the card slapping against the top of his Cupheads head where the chip was. A soft green glow came from the card as it fell off after a few seconds. The chip was gone.

Cuphead felt the top of his head and then rubbed it. It was gone! The chip had disappeared. He then threw a card at Mugman, the card hitting him on the bruised and bandaged cheek. After a few seconds, it fell off. The bruise and bandage were gone. The King slipped his cards back into his pocket as his eyes turned back into the black color they usually were. Cuphead looked at him. “Why...why did you do that?”

The King huffed. “I’m starting to not like the deal I’ve been given by the Devil, and call this a way to get you boys back up and running to go after those brothers. I won’t say anything if you don’t saying anything.” Mugman and Cuphead smiled and nodded. The King smiled. “I may not like you boys, but that doesn’t mean I’m heartless. Good luck fellas.” He sunk into the floor, chuckling as he disappeared. Cuphead and Mugman both smiled. “Let’s go first thing in the morning, huh,” Cuphead asked, smiling at his brother. Mugman nodded. The two brothers decided to spend the night, knowing that tomorrow would be a better day to go after the two brothers.

The next morning…

The two brothers in Disneyland decided that today they should head to the bank to the lockbox and find out what was inside of it. Bendy flipped the coin with the code and chuckled as he caught it in the air. “Come on then, we should head and get this done.” Boris followed his brother, hoping that whatever was in that box could help them out. After a few moments, they were at the bank, Boris and Bendy walking inside. The clerk looked up from his work. “Can I help you boys?”

Bendy showed the man Obadiah’s ID from his wallet. “This man sent us to get something from a combination locked lock box here.” The clerk seemed to blanch white as he took the two of them almost immediately towards the area where the lock boxes were. “Here it is, number 653. Any contents are yours to use. Have a good day sirs,” the man said, seeming to be reciting this from memory. It made Boris and Bendy a little weirded out, but they’d seen a lot of weird and odd things in the past few days. They took the box, Bendy imputing the code into the bottom of the lock. It clicked open, and Boris and Bendy both peered inside. Inside was a thick manilla envelope, as well as a few folders. The one thing that seemed to stand out was that of an ink bottle. Bendy picked the ink bottle up and inspected it. On the side, written in fancy script were the words “Master Yen Sid”. Who in the world was Yen Sid? Boris took the envelope and folders out, sifting through them. There was a table nearby, so they decided they should be sitting down to read through the information. 

Bendy turned the ink bottle over and over again. It was sealed tight, and from what he could tell, the glass was very tough, and could take a lot of damage. He continued to look at the well before Boris said, “Holy moly...Bendy...these papers. These are...lists of people. People who have died in the past ten years from ink illness. All of these people died within a week of exposure…” Bendy gulped. It hadn’t even been a week, but he was sure he was different...someway. Boris continued. “These files also have the names of places that are hooked up to the ink...meaning that if whoever has access to the machine...they can flood these places with the ink. It would...it would kill people in seconds.” Bendy and Boris were both really scared now. Bendy then pulled a paper from the stack as he checked it over. “Hmm...says her that the persons name on this bottle, Yen Sid, was a great magician, and helped to create the large university in Toon Town. He was very magical, but also very kind and wise, and also very fatherly to all toons. This ink bottle is from his own private store...and was given to “The Organization” as this paper says, to combat the poison of the ink machine.”

Boris thought for a moment. “So, we have to find the parts of the machine, put it back together, then chuck this thing in there and it fixes all the issues?” Bendy shrugged as he continued to look over the papers. “Hmm...it seems that the magic inside this bottle from the ink is so special and so powerful, it would...do something. The papers don’t really specify what it would do, other than it is some serious magic and that it would affect the ink in the machine someway.” Bendy and Boris picked up what they had found, taking it with them. As they left the bank, they didn’t see another person watching them. In the corner reading a newspaper and watching the brothers was King Dice. He knew he had no connection with the devil, other than his word. And while he didn’t like the fact he may be welching on the deal, if you could call it that, he was still willing to see what was going on. “You’re lucky I’m curious boys, otherwise I would be sending you up the river.” He chuckled as he continued to read, eager to see how this would all play out.

After dropping off the stuff at the hotel, Bendy and Boris both decided to watch the daily parade that went through the town. Bendy had grabbed him and Boris a hot dog while they watched the show. Soon, they heard the sound of a pre-recorded message being played, which caused Bendy to pause and listen. 

“To all who come to this happy place: Welcome. Disneyland is your land. Here, age relives fond memories of the past, and here youth may savor the challenge and promise of the future. Disneyland is dedicated to the ideals, the dreams, and the hard facts that have created this fine place, with the hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration to all the world.” Bendy felt a tear come to his eye as he wiped it away. That was...beautiful, and inspiring all in the same way. Soon, the sound of music could be heard as a large band made its way down the street, at the head of it, was the star himself, Mr. Mickey Mouse. Bendy chuckled as he crossed his arms, watching Boris get all excited as he saw his idol.

“Oh my god! It’s him Bendy! It’s him!” Bendy chuckled as he watched the whole thing play out. He hummed happily as he saw his brother smile. He was glad that Boris could finally be a kid for once and enjoy what was going on around him. He grinned as Mickey began to really get into the music and show off for the crowd, the music echoing around. 

Off to the side, Bendy saw what looked to be a very disheveled looking rabbit man, staring off into the distance. His eyes were haggard and sad looking, like he had been crying for many a day. He seemed to be...dead inside, from what Bendy could see. Beside him were two or three little rabbit children, all holding onto him. Bendy looked at him, then at Mickey, as he saw Mickey wave at the male rabbit, causing said rabbit to give a small smile, before returning to his frown. Bendy turned his attention back to the parade, Boris still watching intently. After thirty minutes, the parade had ended, and the crowd that had been watching clapped loudly!

Soon, Boris was struggling to contain himself as he made his way up to Mickey. He had a scrap of paper in his hand, with a pen, and was struggling to talk. “M-mr. Mickey. I’ve b-been a fan of C-could you p-please s-sign t-t-t-this f-f-f-for…” Bendy stepped in. “He wants to get an autograph from you sir.” Mickey chuckled as he took the paper. “Sure thing kid! So, did you like the show?”

Boris nodded happily. “Yes sir! I loved it very much! You were very good in it!”

Mickey chuckled as he then heard Boris ask, “When did you learn to sing Mr. Mickey?” Mickey smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, remembering that he had sung a little for the parade. “Well, I learned when I was little. My brother, Oswald, he showed me how to sing. He...hasn’t really been the same since...well the incident.” Bendy raised an eyebrow as he looked up to see the forlorn looking rabbit come their way. The little baby bunnies were following, the rabbit holding onto one of their hands. Mickey smiled. “This is Oswald. My brother. I’m sorry, he doesn’t talk that much.” The rabbit didn’t even acknowledge the boys, much less wave. Mickey chuckled at Boris, still watching the young wolf boy be all excited over the autograph. “Why don’t you come with me? I know a place we can get a quick refresher!” Boris looked to Bendy. Bendy nodded, and decided to go along. Mickey lead the boys down the street towards a restaurant, humming happily. Oswald was following behind, staring off into nothing. Boris and Bendy got inside, just happy to have finally met someone who was nice to them besides Roger and the Warners.

Bendy sat down on a nearby stool as Mickey called for drinks. One of the little rabbits tugged at Mickey’s shirt. “Uncle Mickey, me and papa are going to the store to grab something! Would you like anything?” Mickey shook his head. “No little one, you go ahead and do what's needed. And take care of your papa too!” The bunny boy saluted. “I sure will!”  
The sound of breaking glasses was heard as Bendy fell over holding his chest, crashing to the ground as he held his chest. He began to cough again, the ink spilling from his mouth. “Boris! It’s happening ag-” His coughing got worse as he outright puked up a large amount of ink onto the floor. Mickey yelled. “Oh my goodness!” Oswald was staring at this all, his eyes widening, his mind starting to race. He began to hear those voices...those damn voices again! He held his own chest as he began to cry, hard, the little bunny boy yelling “Papa!” A new voice entered the scene. “Whats all the hubub,” a duck said as he came in. “Donald, get Oswald out of here” Mickey yelled. Donald knew what was happening when he saw Bendy. He quickly grabbed Oswald and moved him away.

Bendy laid on the ground, holding Boris. “I’m sorry Boris...I didn’t know it would happen again…” Boris shushed his brother and hugged him tight. “You don’t need to say anything.” Mickey looked at Boris, then at Bendy and sighed. When Boris stood up to grab another towel, Mickey hugged him tight. “I’m so sorry…” This caused Boris to blush hard, before he tried to back up, but all he managed to do was just bark. Boris held his reddening face and went back to tend to Bendy. Mickey scratched his head as Boris tended to Bendy. Another one with Ink Illness...but maybe...maybe this was the person that Obadiah had told him about in their last meeting. Someone that was going to stop the ink machine that they talked about...he sighed as he stood back and watched the two brothers, Bendy still coughing up small blobs of ink.

At the outskirts of Disneyland

Mugman and Cuphead had hitched a ride on a truck heading towards Disneyland, and they were very glad to have caught the man on the way there. Mugman was sitting in the back seat with his brother. “Why do you think King did that for us Cups” Mugman asked, looking at his brother, said brother staring out the window of the truck. “I don’t know Mugs...but I get the feeling that something is going on that we barely understand...and to tell you the truth, it scares the hell out of me.” Mugman fidgeted with his fingers. Cuphead patted his brother on the back and gave him a hug. “But hey, we get this done, we can go back to Inkwell and never have to worry about the damn devil again.” Mugman frowned. “But...I feel like those brothers don’t deserve this...like...well, I know the devil doesn’t like people that much, but I can never see him just send two of the best fighters he’s seen, the same ones that kicked his butt, to take care of two no name brothers from a town called Sillyville.”

Cuphead frowned but nodded. “I get you Mugs...this whole thing stinks. But he has us on a technicality from our contracts, so I don’t like it as much as you do. And I want you to listen. Those two aren’t your friends. They are like the debtor's we fought. They might fight back, and that just makes it easier on us.” Cuphead frowned and went back to staring out the window. “I hate this as much as you do...but right now, they are an enemy...and this enemy is going to be dealt with so we don’t have to worry about the Devil anymore.” Mugman frowned as he looked at his brother. “But what if they could have become our friend,” he asked. Cuphead sighed and rubbed his head. “I think they could have been...but not now.” Mugman turned to stare out the window, watching the world roll bye. He hoped, silently, that they wouldn’t have to kill those two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And hey, look at that. This is now over 25,000 words. In only 7 chapters! I just wrote a small novel. I'm so proud of myself. Kudos and Comments are my life, and again, if this picks up traction, I will open a tumblr for any artwork if it happens. Cus apparently, that is what ya do when your fic gets popular. See ya then!


	8. Things Go Wrong, Real Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Mickey, how about a bite to eat? But things go tumbling down after that...very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, another chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! And check out my phantom friend, who you can find in the list of comments down below. She's a sure spitfire that makes a good story.

After the whole issue of the ink attack, Mickey had decided that the brothers needed to have something that Oswald had gotten hold. Mickey handed Boris three bottles of a blue liquid. “Here, gives this to Bendy after he has an attack. It can help his pain.” Boris took the bottles and looked them over. “Oh! Thank you Mr. Mickey. I’ll make sure that Bendy has them in his pack.” Bendy had finally gotten over his attack and was now sitting at the bar. He was munching on some fried shrimp.

Boris handed Bendy the medicine and he put it in his satchel. “Say, Mickey, where did you get the medicine anyways,” Bendy asked, munching away. Mickey sighed. “Well...Yen Sid brewed these potions for...for Oswald's wife. She...passed before you came here. These bottles are what's left. Its supposed to...dampen the effects of the illness and allow you to weather attacks, though you will still feel pain and cough up some ink.” Bendy frowned. So Oswald had a wife who died to this illness? Maybe that’s why he freaked out the way he did when he collapsed. Bendy sighed as he placed the bottles in his bag. He hummed to himself as he continued to snack on his food, though this time, a man stepped into the restaurant. Mickey turned to face the newcomer. “Hello sir! Can I...help...you?” Mickey was staring up at a man with a dice for a head, wearing a crisp looking purple suit and bowtie. The man chuckled as he stared at the two brothers, Bendy and Boris both staring in awe.

“Well, ain’t that a pip. Mickey Mouse, as I live and breathe. You know, I always looked up to you when I was younger. But I guess that changes when you get older. No offense.” The king chuckled as he straightened his tie and smiled at the brothers again. Mickey gulped. “Uh...do you need something sir?” The king smiled. “Oh sure little mouse, I need some grub, and fast. Mind asking your crew to whip something up for the King Dice?” He smiled as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cigar, offering one to Mickey. When Mickey shook his head, the king simply lit the cigar and sighed. “Ah, perfect taste. Anyways, I’ll be in a booth. Don’t mind me...oh. And one other thing. I take my scotch on the rocks.” He winked as he walked towards a nearby booth, slipping in, the smoke coiling around his head and making him look more dangerous as a result. Bendy and Boris stared daggers at the man. The king chuckled as he pulled out a deck of cards and began to play with it, flipping the cards over and over again, using them to perform neat little tricks. Soon, the king gave a wry smile as he held up a card, then grinned wide as he flung it at Boris, Bendy leaping out to catch the card. It was a joker. The dice laughed as he snapped his fingers, the card zooming back.

“Not bad short stack. Got some fast fingers on you.” Bendy grumbled as him and Boris turned back to what they were doing. The sound of shuffling cards was heard before Boris and Bendy began to hear a song playing. They stopped, perking their ears up as they listened.

Why does the sun go on shining  
Why does the sea rush to shore  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
'Cause you don't love me any more

Bendy and Boris listened quietly, watching as Oswald came back into the room, his eyes wide as the jukebox played out the song. Bendy smiled as he listened, Boris watching Oswald as he seemed to stare up at the empty stage in the restaurant, seeming to watch a show that only he could see. Mickey leaned close to Bendy. “His wife used to sing that song all the time...it made him smile, even with such a sad song…”

Why do the birds go on singing  
Why do the stars glow above  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
It ended when I lost your love

Oswald continued to listen, almost entranced as he seemed to smile for the first time since his own little attack. He seemed to sway slightly to the music, before it finished. He sighed as he looked back at Bendy and Boris. He was still the same gaunt face and sunken looking eyes as he stared at the duo. Soon, he turned and walked back to the room he had gone to before with his child. Mickey sighed as he watched Oswald go. King Dice had been watching himself.   
“That man has suffered, like a gambler who lost his life savings at the craps table,” the man mused, watching out of the corner of his eye. The king sighed as he looked down at his deck of cards, watching as they soon sprang up to life. He chuckled as he gave the edge of one of them a little stroke before he went back to playing with them. He made his hands dance on the table, his cards seeming to flow in a line around the small table, faster and faster as his eyes glowed slightly green. Everyone was staring at King Dice before he stopped and looked back at all of them.

“And what the hell are you staring at,” he asked roughly, before packing his cards away into his pocket. “Ever see a man play with cards before?” He huffed as he went back to waiting for his food. Soon, there was the sound of a door being pushed open quite hard. There, in the doorway, stood the two Cup Brothers that had been following them since Sillyville. It felt like a standoff. No one moved. Then, Cuphead lifted his finger towards Bendy, and Boris stiffened before Bendy yelled out. “Boris, book it!” A shot rang out, and the shot hit the bar as Bendy dived out of the way. Boris quickly followed, but was stopped by Mugman. Cuphead was chasing full bore after Bendy, the sound of Cupheads magic shooting off down the street.

Boris held his hands up. “Look, I don’t want any trouble.” Boris backed up against the bar, scared out of his mind. Mugman brought his hand up, causing Boris to flinch. “Hi! I’m Mugman! It’s nice to meet you!” Boris blinked and then smiled a little. “Hi...I’m Boris.” He shook Mugmans hand and saw how Mugman pulled out a silly looking deck of cards himself. “Want to play go fish?” Boris smiled and nodded. “That sounds like fun.”

Meanwhile…  
Bendy was racing down various streets to get away from Cuphead, the cup chasing after him. “Come on Bendy, move your damn legs,” he thought, trying to get away as fast as he could. Cuphead yelled after him. “You and your damn friends back in Warnerville gave us a good thrashing ya little shit! But now I got you, and I’m gonna fuck you up!” Bendy continued to beat feet as he ran and ran. Cuphead continued to yell. “Yeah! That stupid rabbit and those Warners! I’m going back there later to take care of them after I take care of you!”

Bendy then felt himself trip and fall to the ground, rolling as he slammed against a brick wall. He then felt his chest start to hurt again. “Oh shit, not now…” Cuphead came up to the male on the ground and leaned down. “Hmm...seems like I got you. Now...anything to say?” Bendy was about to tell him to go fuck himself when he felt his attack come on. He had just had one, but this...this one felt even worse. He began to leak the ink again as he coughed and gagged. “Please...get me my bag...I need…w-whats inside...help me…” He coughed again, harder as he held his stomach. Cuphead rolled his eyes. “Come on, you really think you can-” Bendy puked up a large puddle of ink as he held a hand out to Cuphead. “P-please...h-help me...give me my b-bag.” He puked up ink once more as he was on the ground shaking. Cuphead paused as he looked at this. He couldn’t do this to him. He was in pain...and it didn’t feel right. Cuphead rolled his eyes as he threw Bendy his bag. “Here, fucking take it then.” He then crouched down to look at the male, grasping his chin as he made him look at him in the eye.

“When we meet again, I’m not going to be as kind.” He let go of Bendy, causing him to fall back to the floor. Bendy, with a shaky hand, grabbed a bottle from the bag and downed part of it. He gasped as the stuff felt like ice going down his throat, but soon it soothed his pain. He held his stomach as Cuphead yanked Bendy up by his collar and carried him back towards the restaurant.

Meanwhile…  
“Go fish,” Mugman said as he stared at his own cards. The slam of a door was heard as Cuphead threw Bendy towards Boris, Boris quickly catching his brother as Cuphead stared at him with an evil intent. Cuphead then turned towards Mugman. “You. You were supposed to kill him, not play fucking go fish with him.” Mugman frowned. “You didn’t kill the debtors Cuphead, this isn’t like you.” Cuphead held his head. “Now isn’t the time Mugs.” Mugman stamped his foot. “It is the time! You want to kill them for no reason other than what we were told!” Cuphead grumbled as he walked forward and grabbed Mugs by his handle. “Come here ya little shit head. And you two. Don’t think we are leaving you be. We’ll be back.”

Boris saw that Bendy had gone through another attack so soon from the last one. This wasn’t good. This meant things were getting worse. Mickey had come running over to check on the brothers. “Are you two ok? Who were they?” Boris frowned as Bendy coughed and then said, “I think they’ve been after us for awhile…”

Outside...and down the street…  
Mugman shoved Cuphead away from him and stomped his foot again. “Stop it Cups! I know you better than this! You don’t just want to kill people in cold blood! You only attacked the debtor's because our souls were on the line! Do we even know if what Dice was saying was even true? Do we even know if we can trust what he said about the Devil?” Cuphead scoffed and then yanked Mugman close. “Now you listen to me! We have them now. We are right on fucking top of them. I gave that boy a pass because he was feeling pretty damn sick. I can’t do that to people. But you listen to me good and you listen to me right now. We go after them again, you fight damn you. You fight, we kill them, then we go the fuck home. Over, done with, game over. You are not going to get your fucking friendship in the way of our job. I swear to all gods above and below, you will not, stop me, from doing this.”

He let go of Mugman, causing Mugman to shake a little as he then gulped and finally nodded. “Alright...alright fine. I’ll fight next time. But I hope you can live with the fact that you’re gonna kill someone that could have been your friend.” Cuphead sighed. He knew that. He knew what was going to happen...and even now he felt sad. King Dice meanwhile had seen all this play out. He was still eating, his scotch slightly drained. “Hmm...those boys feel it too...that this all seems fishy. Maybe they think I have something to do with it. I’m really starting to hate this deal…”

A few hours later…  
Bendy and Boris had decided to go back to the hotel for the night, since they felt that they had overstayed their welcome at the restaurant. Mickey had told them not to worry about the barstool that had been destroyed by the shot from the Cup brother. Bendy sighed as he was still looking over the documents that he and Boris had picked up from the bank. He was so intrigued by what was going on. All of this information, all of this there for them to take and look through. It felt almost too perfect. Boris came barreling into the room, looking all sorts of excited. “Bendy! Bendy! Mickey wanted to invite us out for dinner tonight! Said something about wanting to give us a proper dinner after what happened to us earlier!” Bendy smiled as he replied, “Sure thing Boris. I’m still worried about those cup brothers. I’m wondering if they would show up.” Bendy sighed and shrugged. “Alright, alright, I’ll go with ya.” Boris gave a holler and sped out of the room. Bendy rolled his eyes. He smiled as he went to the bathroom to wash his face, but saw that the sink was not working. He thought for a minute and remembered that there was a sink downstairs. He smiled as he walked downstairs as he heard Boris yell “Hurry up Bendy! We don’t want to be late!” Bendy washed his face off as he chuckled. “Alright, alright, keep your damn shirt on.” He rolled his eyes as he continued to get ready. He wiped his hands off before he turned and felt himself be slammed against the wall.

He looked up and saw it was the cup brother from before. “Remember me, sugar tits?” Cuphead chuckled as he took his finger and pressed it against Bendy’s head. “You won’t feel a thing once I’m done with you.” Bendy growled and then outright shot his foot out, kicking Cuphead square in the balls. The cup grunted as he fell to the side, holding his crotch as Bendy made a break for it. Bendy heard the yell of his brother. “Bendy! Help!” Bendy saw his brother being chased by the other cup brother, his blue cape flapping behind him as he ran. Cuphead grumbled as he reared back and shot off a charged shot towards the fleeing brothers. Unfortunately, Mugman was chasing Boris and Bendy now, and was now right in the path of the speeding projectile.

Bendy and Boris dived out of the way, the sound of the projectile hitting the far wall echoing in the street around them. Boris and Bendy turned, gasping as they looked at Mugman. He was standing there, blood dripping from a gaping wound near the middle of his chest. Mugman was staring wide eyed at his brother, Cuphead holding his hand out. “Mugs...NOOO!” Mugman looked down at his chest, his hand shakily holding his chest, staining his hand with blood. Mugman then looked up at his brother, as he said with the a shaky breath, “W-why,” and fell backwards, hitting the pavement with a thud. Bendy and Boris both watched in horror as blood began to pool underneath the cup brother.

“Come on...come on Mugs, stay with me, ok? You’re gonna be fine. I can get ya to a hospital real fast. They can help you! They can heal you!” Mugs began to drift as he reached up towards Cupheads face, holding him, staining his brothers cheek with blood. “Cuphead...why did you….shoot me?” Cuphead shook his head. “No! N-no! Stay with me Mugs! Don’t you dare fall asleep! Stay with me damn you!” Mugman let his hand drop back to the ground as Cuphead picked him up. “Come on...come on!” Mugman mumbled out. “I can see a pretty light...and I hear...mom and dad’s voices...can...I see them again, Cups?” Cuphead’s eyes widened as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a cloth, trying to staunch the bleeding. “No! Don’t go towards the light! You stay with me.” Cuphead stood and began to carry his brother away, before turning towards Bendy and Boris.

“I’m going to kill both of you slowly, painfully, and make you ever regret being on my list,” he said, his eyes glowing red. Bendy and Boris were both shaking, Boris even crying as he watched the whole scene play out. Bendy watched as Cuphead ran down the street towards the town's hospital. Bendy and Boris could do nothing but stand, turn and head towards the restaurant they were meeting Mickey at. Bendy felt horrible...but why should he? They were trying to kill him and Boris! Bendy frowned. This whole day had been horrible.

Meanwhile...in a nearby alleyway….  
King Dice was holding a man by the lapels, shaking him. “Why did ya do it ya chowder head?! Why did you shoot that cup?!” The man was laughing maniacally as he was being shaken. King Dice had decided that he should follow the brothers to make sure everything had gone smoothly when they went back to finish the job. What he didn’t expect was that he had heard a shot go off at the same time that Cuphead had fired his own charged shot. Now, King Dice knew that the brothers couldn’t harm each other, after watching them fight him and seeing some of their shots ricochet and bounce harmlessly past them, but they didn’t seem to notice at that time. The man in his hands was laughing loudly and long as King Dice slapped him.

“Now you’re gonna start answering me, before you get dealt a very bad hand,” he growled, his eyes turning the scary green. The man, who was a toon hyena, laughed and laughed as he quickly pulled a pistol from his belt, pointing it at his own head. “LONG LIVE THE THREE OF INK!” And he shot himself. King Dice flinched as the blood splattered against his face. He stepped back from the now dead hyena and wiped his face with a cloth. His clothes had been spattered with blood and brain from the hyena. He snapped his fingers and his clothes were quickly cleaned up. “What in the world is going on...who in the whole Devils casino are The three of ink?” King Dice huffed and then crossed his arms. “I’m mad now...and I’m starting to think I should ask the devil some questions. Why in the hells would that man do that?” King Dice then snapped his finger again as he thought of the answer. “To convince that cup brain that the brothers had caused it because Mughead was running past…” He thought for a second before coming to his own conclusion. “The Devil must be doing this...but why kill one of your best fighters? At least...I think that mug is dead.” The King held his head as he then looked towards the dead hyena. “Guess you got played for a fool...but I’m no fool in this matter. There’s more going on here.” He had questions, and by the dice he was going to find them out as he sunk into the floor, intent on asking some hard questions of the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is called "End of the World" by Skeeter Davis. I just felt like it fit this little scene where Ozzy is remembering good times.


	9. Hard Truths, New Friends, and Asking Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuphead believes his brother is gone, Bendy and Boris meet someone who might be helpful, and The King has some hard questions for the Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit, but finally its here. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, here is a question, but do you feel I am writing the characters decently?

Cuphead was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. The doctors and nurses had rushed him once they saw Mugman in his arms, bleeding, but at that point the bleeding had been staunched. Cuphead groaned as he held his head, still crying. He had killed him...there was no way that he had survived that big of a hit. He used full power...why had he done that...why? He sniffed and wiped away his tears. That was the hard truth of it, after all. He had killed his own brother, his only friend in the whole world, and now he was alone. Sure, he had Elder Kettle back home, but it wasn’t his brother. It just wasn’t his brother. He held his face as he then looked up.

“Those...brothers. This is all their fault...all of it.” He stood, feeling a sense of vigor back in him. He was going to get those brothers, both of them. Even if he died trying. And if he did...well...at the very least he managed to go down swimming.

The next day…

Bendy and Boris were both back at the restaurant that Mickey had invited them to the previous night. The bar stool had been replaced and it looked like everything was ok. Sitting at one of the counters was a male cat wearing a neat looking set of clothes, specifically a nice leather jacket and some tan pants and a slick looking brown hat. Bendy knew almost immediately who this person was. It was Felix the Cat! Bendy loved this guy! Bendy was about to head over towards the male, when all of a sudden, Oswald came rushing over towards Felix, seeming to have a hopeful look in his eye. He held the cat tight against him as he nuzzled the cat, causing said cat to blush horribly at his actions. Bendy was confused, but then Mickey came up to the group. “Oswald...Oswald! That isn’t Ortensia…” Oswald seemed to snap out of it, before he looked down at the cat he thought was his long dead wife. He seemed to sadden, then slowly nodded as he turned away from Felix, slowly walking away, before stopping, pulling a nearby small chalk board from the bar top and writing on it. He showed the male cat. “I’m sorry” it read.

Felix laughed, his blush still etched on his face. “Oh there is no need to be sorry! Everyone likes a hug every now and then,” the male cat replied, rubbing the back of his head. Mickey lead Oswald away, rubbing his back. Bendy decided that now was the time to come in and ask Felix.

“Hello Mr. Felix. I read all your books and really loved what you did in the last one.” The male cat smiled as he shook the man's hand. “Nice to meet you! And thank you very much Mr…” Felix was asking for his name. “Bendy. I’m Bendy and that is my brother Boris,” Bendy said pointing to his brother, who at this time was chatting it up with Mickey, still seeing that blush on his brothers face while he talked with his idol. Felix smiled and nodded. “Nice to meet you Mr. Bendy. Are you friends with Mickey and…” Felix turned and then sighed. “That handsome bunny…” he whispered under his breath. “Uh...we’re here for lunch right now, but I don’t know the bunny that well. I know that he is Mickey’s brother, but that is about it.”

Felix was flushing red as he turned. “You heard that last part?!” Bendy nodded as Felix turned away, before he coughed. “Um...pardon my rudeness. Anyways, it was nice to meet you.” Bendy smiled and gave a small wave as a young man came up to Felix, handing him a small sack of lunch. “Your food sir,” the boy said, handing the male his food. Felix smiled. “Thank you Max. Tell your dad I said hello. I do so hope you continue to run this place well.” He smiled as he got up and headed towards the door. Bendy smiled as he looked to Boris, seeing the young man still talking away with his idol. Bendy was glad they had gotten a rest from all this mayhem. And the two attacks he had yesterday, only so close apart made him worried. Maybe his sickness was getting worse.

Meanwhile…

The sound of a punch connecting with a face was heard, a man's body slamming against the wall. A loud laugh was heard as 6 men lay around in almost a semi-circle from a large blue slime man with boxing gloves on his hands. “Let that be a lesson to ya! Trying to sneak up on one of the greatest boxers...besides Ribby, of all time?! How dare you.” The large slime chuckled as he picked up one of the men and looked at him. “So small fry, why’d you do it? Huh? Did the devil send you to try and renege on his deal of me not being owned by him?” The man moaned as he held his arm as he looked at the slime man. 

The slime man scoffed as he tossed the man across the street, the sound of yelling heard as he slammed against the wall once more. “Bah! I’ve had enough of this riff raff. Goopy Le Grande will not stand for this!” Goopy grumbled as he shrunk back down to his original size. “Noo….this can’t be the work of the Devil! He sent two boys to take me out the last time, and I was flattened! These feel like pawns!” Goopy thought for a moment and then sighed. “I need to tell the others along Inkwell. I fear that many of these people may be after them too...I don’t think I’m alone.” He started to bounce towards the first person he could think of, and they were not too far away. He hoped he wasn’t too late.

Back in Disneyland…

Boris and Bendy were both talking to the various other toons in the restaurant, enjoying their time together. “Well, minus last night, we are having a good day so far. I still feel sorry for what happened to that poor Mug though,’ Boris said, fidgeting with his fingers. Bendy scoffed. “Why should you care at all? He was trying to kill us Boris. They both wanted to kill us. Maybe the red eyed one wanted to kill us more so than any other, but killing us is what they wanted the most out of everything.” Boris sighed as he looked to Bendy. “I wish we could hold onto more friends. We’re by ourselves most of the time Bendy...we’ll be leaving here to Toon Town in a day or two...but I still want to stay and talk with everyone.” Bendy shook his head. “Not a chance. You know darn well that it would be the quickest way for us to get caught by that cup, and so far, we’ve been running on luck.”

Boris huffed. “We started out on luck, and it went down hill. Obadiah got hurt in that firefight. We almost got attacked by the Cups back in Warnerville if the Warners and Roger weren’t around. I know you don’t trust a lot of people Bendy, but I know for a fact you can trust people.” Bendy frowned. “I want friends too Boris. Yet you know damn well what happened to us in the past when we put our trust in people. They hung us out to dry and took what was ours. I like the Warners, and I like Roger, and it felt good that they were nice to us. I just...can’t forgive what those other people did to use before.” Boris slammed his hands on the table they were sitting at. “Don't you dare bring them back up. We had promised to keep this between us. I am not going to let you talk about them like this.” Bendy held his hand up. “Alright, alright, just...calm down Boris. I know you liked them too, and you cared about them at the time, but what they did to us...you can’t forgive that.”

Boris sighed as Mickey tapped on Bendy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry to interrupt but...what exactly happened?” Boris was about to talk, when Bendy stopped him. “It’s...a long story. And its personal. I’m sorry you had to hear that.” Mickey smiled and shrugged. “It’s ok. We all have things we don’t want to talk about, sorry if I bothered though!” Bendy shook his head. “It’s nice that some people care sometimes.” Boris rolled his eyes. Soon, the brothers heard a smack, then the sound of heavy foot steps entering said resturant. Bendy and Boris turned, and saw who they hoped not to see. 

Standing there, looking sad, angry, and filled with vengeance all at the same time, was the cup boy that they had seen the night before. He glared, seeming to have death itself in his eyes as he then turned his frown into a crooked smile and his eyes widened. “Hello boys...death came knocking, and he wants to say hello.” Bendy and Boris both lept to their feet as Cuphead began firing off his shots towards the brothers, this time not having the pinpoint accuracy as before, but seeming to try and cause as much damage as possible. The Cup began laughing wildly as he chased after the brothers, shooting off his shots in every which way, many missing the brothers all together. 

“You mother fuckers! You made me kill my brother! You made me kill him! And now I’m going to make your deaths long and painful!” The sounds of shots hitting buildings were heard as the male chased them down street after street, before the brothers ducked into a nearby alleyway. Soon, they heard the harsh panting and the almost crazed chuckles of the Cup brother. “Come on out...I just want to kill you...slowly, and painfully, and MAKE YOU SUFFER!” He laughed loudly as he held his head, his long coat flapping in the breeze. He held his head as he slumped to his knees, his smile still wide and crazed. “I want to hurt you, like you hurt him! You hurt him! You...h-hurt him.” He began to cry, the smile still on his face. He looked around in a crazed way, feeling like there were people around him that did not exist.

“No! I didn’t mean to do that to him! It wasn’t my fault Mom! I didn’t mean to! You know me! I would never hurt Mugsy!” He held his head as he began to sob loudly, holding himself close as he rocked back and forth. “No! No, I didn’t mean to!” He held his head as he kept crying and rocking himself back and forth. “Mugs, you can find them right? I can look here, and you can look around there. It should be ok….right? We’re a team!” He started to laugh, tears streaking down his face as the laughter turned to loud wailing sobs, as the poor cup boy sobbed into the air, an unforgiving silence meeting him. Boris and Bendy were both listening, as the male cried and wailed. Boris looked to Bendy. “He’s hurting Bendy...really badly. I think what happened is really affecting him.” Bendy humped as he said, “I’m glad. He knows how it would feel if I lost you.”

Boris frowned. “You should do something. He’s crying about his brother's death over there. You need to say something to him or at least talk to him.” Bendy frowned at his brother. “Do you know what he and his brother have been trying to do for the past few days? They’ve been hunting us! Trying to kill us! Why should we give a shit what he’s crying about.” Boris frowned and then crossed his arms. “He would do the same for you. He would comfort you, if the roles were reversed, I’m sure of it.” He poked Bendy in the chest. “I may be young, but I know when someone can be good. And right now, he needs all the good he can get.”

Bendy sighed as he rubbed his temples. “Alright, alright, but stay here so I can go check.” Bendy peeked out from behind the corner. Cuphead was on the ground, on his knees as he held his glowing finger to his head. “I... I know this is wrong. I know it's so wrong...but what other choice do I have?” Cuphead bowed his head as his shot charged up. “I’m sorry Mugs…” Bendy ran from the corner, smacking the man's hand away from his head. “Stop! What in the world are you even doing?!” Cuphead shoved Bendy away and held his head. “Stay away from me. I did that to him. I hurt him! And there’s nothing I could do…” He sobbed again as Bendy moved to comfort the man, even though just moments before he was trying to hurt him and his brother. Cuphead looked up at Bendy, still crying. “Why won’t you just let me do it? Just let me fucking shoot myself so I can be with my brother and parents again…” He continued to cry before the exhaustion of doing so finally caused him to fall asleep. Bendy frowned as he saw the cup male lay on the ground, silently sleeping.

“We should get him to the hospital...I feel like they could help him with the grief…” Boris and Bendy both carried the Cup male towards the hospital down the street, Bendy walking up to a nurse and laying the male on the ground in front of the nurse. “Sorry, but he tried to hurt us and he just...went crazy. Like...really crazy.” The nurse frowned and then scratched her head. “Uh...care to explain?” Bendy shook his head. “No, I’d rather not. Just don’t tell him where we are when he wakes up, would ya?” He turned on his heel with Boris and they both made their way out of the hospital.

Meanwhile, in another part of the world…

A large flower creature was laughing loudly and happily as he tangled multiple men up in his vines. “So, I see the Devil has sent some play friends to try and mess me up again! Ha! What a chump! He tried this before with those cup boys, but at least they could fight!” The large plant, called Cagney Carnation flung the men away, sighing as he reverted back into his old smiling self. “Hmm...wonder how the others are doing.” No sooner did he say this, then he saw a large bouncing slime coming towards him. “Goopy! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay outta my garden,” Cagney said, ready for another fight. “No! Stop Cagney! Listen to me. There is something strange going on. I feel the devil is trying something again, this time a lot worse. I was ambushed by men only a few hours ago.” 

Cagney smiled. “Same here. They just got...mulched.” He chuckled and then Goopy rolled his eyes. “Now isn’t the time. Listen, I suggest we try and warn others. I fear the worst.” Cagney thought for a minute and snapped his finger. “Listen, go and find Hilda. We need to warn as many people we can on the island. I feel that things are going to get worse if this is the case.” Goopy nodded. “I’ll find Ribby and Croaks. Knowing them, they already handled their attackers, if there are any.” Cagney smiled and then said, “You do that...I’ll try and find Werman.” He slunk down into the ground. Goopy began to hop away. He knew what needed to be done. He just hoped that things wouldn’t turn out how he thought.

Back in Disneyland…

Cuphead was tossing and turning in his hospital bed, hearing the sounds of voices. He heard his mother, his father, elder kettle, then finally one more voice say “He will need you. They will need you.” Then, suddenly, a harsh whisper in his ear. “He is alive.” Cuphead jolted up as he held his chest, looking around in a panic. “A hospital? Wha...what happened?” He looked around, then stood up, in a hospital gown. Luckily it was one that didn’t expose his backside, so he considered that lucky. “You...come here you,” the sound of a pissed off woman said as she came into the room. It was a rabbit girl, following her a young looking bird girl. “You left something here, and you need to come with me mister.” She yanked on his arm. “Come here and pick your trash up, ya lazy mug.” Cuphead was about to respond with the fact he was a cup, but she yanked him down the hallway. “Nurse, please, don’t be rude to our patient,” the young bird woman said. “You left him here when you left. He woke up only yesterday.” Cuphead was pushed into a room. He gasped, tears almost welling in his eyes. There, in the bed was Mugman, tears in his own eyes as well. “Cup...where have ya been...I thought I lost you forever…” Mugman had his chest wrapped in thick and heavy bandages. Cuphead couldn’t believe his eyes. He walked over and kneeled by his supposedly dead brother. “You’re real...right?” Mugman turned his head. “I’m mad at you. You left me.” Cuphead turned his brother to face him. “Stop. I can see you. I can touch you. I can hear you. You are real. Mugs I...I thought you died.” Mugman gave a small smile. “I’m fine brother...I survived…” Cuphead lashed his arms around his brother and began to kiss him on the cheek over and over again, crying happy tears as he realized his brother was alive. “Mugs, I thought...oh heavens above thank you. Thank you…” Cuphead continued to hug his brother before Mugman gently pushed Cuphead away.

“But...but you weren’t the one who shot me. I learned from the doctor that...since we are related and our magic is the same...our magic would have passed through each other very easily. The doctor said I was...shot by a bullet. Not that big of a one, but...it hurt pretty bad. Doctor said I might have a harsh cough for awhile, but I will be fine after that.” Cuphead stopped as he heard. So that meant...he didn’t kill his brother, or almost kill his brother. He was so happy! But...who could hurt his brother like that? Why would they even do that? Cuphead then held his mouth. “Those brothers...I...oh god...what have I done?” Mugmans eyes shot open. “No, you didn’t…”

Cuphead shook his head. “No! I didn’t hurt them but...I could have. I went into a rage yesterday and...I just don’t know.” He hugged his brother again and again before he looked at Mugman. “Maybe...maybe you are right. I just...look, we won’t hurt them anymore. But I still don’t trust them. We aren’t their friends. But...I promise to not hurt them anymore.” Mugman smiled. “I’m glad you said that.”

In Inkwell Isle…

A portal opened in the floor as King Dice spun out of it and was inside the Devils throne room. “Devil, just what in the world are you doing? I told you I would do this last favor for you, and that was it. But now this whole deal is turning up snake eyes for me. Why the hell did you send someone to go and shoot that Mug!” The Devil looked at King Dice with a strange look. “The Mug? Ah, you mean the Cup brothers. Well I haven’t had contact with them for quite some time. Are you actually worried about them, Dice?” Dice growled. “Don’t you start with me ya big furry loser. You lost your hand long time ago when you got your hind end kicked by them brothers. Don’t act all mighty against me.”

The Devil laughed loud, the walls shaking a little. “You do care about the brothers! Oh my stars in the hells, you care. My goodness. Well...I can not keep you from doing anything against me Dice...but then again, how do you even know I am the one doing this in the first place?” Dice was stuck there. How was the Devil even involved? “I...don’t even know to tell the truth. I just…” The devil chuckled. “You assumed it was me. I see. Well, like I said, you know that with this last favor, you never hear from me again, yes?” King Dice nodded as he straightened his bowtie. “Sure, but know this...one more thing goes south with this, I’m going to outright cancel this deal...and you’ll be seeing me again, only this time…” The devil hissed. “OR ELSE what my dear Dice? Going to attack me? Kill me? I doubt you can even do as much damage to me. Just do this last favor, and all will be fine. You have my word.”

King Dice rolled his eyes as he shook his head. “Trust you. Right, that’s what you said when you had me hand over my own soul to you. But I’m free now, and I’m getting to the bottom of this.” He said, pointing at the Devil. The Devil smiled and waved his hand. “Easy Dice, you are thinking too hard about this. What would I, a man who works with souls, get out of killing one of the best fighters in Inkwell isle, the one half of the team that collected every soul contract in the three isles, beat you, and then me? What would I gain? One dead Mug and a vengeful cup that would have wiped the floor with me again, if not outright killed me.” Dice had to admit, he had a point.

“Hmm...you do have a point. But still, I don’t trust you.” The Devil shrugged. “And if you are wondering why I’m calling in old soul contracts, it's cus I’m the Devil you dingus. No matter where you are, I get my souls.” He chuckled deeply, then Dice sighed. “Alright, I’m sorry I came in here all accusation like, but that damn Hyena said something about the 3 of Ink. Who they hell are they?” The Devil thought for a minute. “Hmm...3 of Ink? Never have heard of them. Some new cult or something?” The Dice shrugged and then sighed. “Alright, alright I’m out of here. I had to ask these questions. Look, I’ll still hold this favor, but anything else happens, I’m out. I’m looking more into the 3 of ink.” The Devil chuckled. “Everything will be fine Dice.” Dice rolled his eyes as he spun in place as he disappeared. The Devil chuckled deeply, his voice starting to deepen as ink dripped from his forehead, the Devil wiping it away and chuckling. “Everything will be just...fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Also, please consider giving me Kudos and Bookmarks, or maybe comment on my story. I try to post every night, or every other night, but I do hope you are all enjoying it. Also, I'm sorry if King Dice isn't as slimy as you would expect. I just feel that after his contract gets burned, he's just a business man who knows when a deal is bad but has a heart to know when to stop. Is that so wrong?


	10. Finding an Artifact & The Enemy is my Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers learn more about The Organization, about the artifacts, and even manage to get one! And what about the cup brothers? Do they want more trouble? Or bury the hatchet...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another good job. Oh, and happy thanksgiving to you all! I do hope you enjoy.

Bendy and Boris both had gone back to the hotel for the evening after their whole fiasco with the two brothers. Both were worried, as they felt like there was more that was going to happen. Bendy was leaning back in his chair, reading the various items on the information they had gotten from the bank. “Hmm...this still keep saying that most of what is needed for the ink machine is here in Dinseyland. Something about the 6 required to...purify the many? I know the ink bottle is what will purify it but...I still find this too easy,” Bendy said, going over the list. Boris had poured Bendy a drink from the nearby mini bar and set it beside his older brother. “Hmmm...what do you think Boris?”

Boris held his chin as he thought. “Well, it could be true that the three items are here, and we could ask Mickey. Maybe he knows since he said something about knowing us from Obadiah.” Bendy sighed as he flicked through the papers, then went back to check the map they had gotten. Suddenly, things began to warp and change on the map, and soon the clumped together items in Disneyland, all except one, were now spread, some now in Toon Town, the others spread out to other places, some even looking like they were now in the mountains. “Well...that’s unfortunate,” Bendy replied, looking over to his brother. “What’s up Bendy?” Boris moved closer towards his brother to view the map, seeing the positions of the items had changed. “Huh...well that is a problem now, isn’t it?” Bendy nodded as he looked at the map. “Well...I mean there is just one artifact here in town...what in the world?” The words seemed to shift on the map once more, before the map began to expand outward, the small map now turning into a medium one. “Well this is weird,” Bendy replied, watching words scroll along the bottom as they were added in.

Boris peeked over and saw the words being added. “The Wrench, an item of that which can atune the great machine. Though you tune it to poison, this wrench can be used in conjunction with a purifying substance to turn the black and deadly ink pure, and cause you great happiness in the long run. Look to the mouse to find it.” Boris scratched his head before he snapped his finger. “Bendy! That means Mickey has it! He has the wrench! It has to be it! And look! Look where the wrench icon is on this thing. It’s in Disneyland, sure, but it's near the middle, and that is where that restaurant is that Mickey visits all the time. We should ask him to give it to us. He even said he knew who we were because of Obadiah.” 

Bendy had to admit, Mickey could be very helpful to them. And also, he considered trying to see if Felix was around. If that other item was in the mountains, they may need to travel a bit to even get there. Bendy tapped his foot against the ground as he looked up to Boris. “Alright, we may need to talk with Felix about this as well. He seems to look like he could help us through some tight situations. We may need a bigger crew though. I’m worried that if it's just the three of us, we may need some backup in case things go south, real fast.” Bendy thought for a moment and then huffed. “Might be a disaster to even think about bringing those cup brothers. I think we should try and find someone else.” Boris frowned. “But Bendy, what if we don’t find someone else? We won’t be doing much on your own, or with Felix.” Bendy sighed and waved his hand. “I’m not sure buddy. Lets just...call it a night and we can work on this tomorrow, alright?” Boris nodded as he stretched and said, “Lets get some sleep.”

The next morning…

Boris and Bendy had both decided to head to Mickey, knowing that his place of rest was usually found at that restaurant. Boris and Bendy both entered, finding Mickey sipping on a cup of coffee. “Hiya gang! What's up?” Bendy and Boris looked at each other. “Could we talk to you...alone if possible? It's about...well…” Mickey held his hand up. “I have an idea. Follow me.” He walked towards a back room with the brothers, Bendy and Boris seriously confused. Mickey smiled as he lead the brothers to the back room, tapping on a bookshelf in a few places. “Follow me.” The bookshelf pushed back, revealing a staircase leading down. The brothers followed Mickey down the stairs and gasped as they looked to see what was there. A shining set of armor, a bright blue and black sword hung on a holder, a large shield off to the side, and then in the middle was the wrench, encased in a glass case on a pedestal. Mickey smiled, giving a little chuckle.

He showed the duo a small picture to the side, with all of the Warner siblings with him, as well as Roger and a few others they didn’t recognize. “This...is what I wanted to show you.” Bendy and Boris stared in awe as they looked at the display. “This is incredible,” Boris said in awe, staring at the armor and sword, while Bendy looked at the wrench. Bendy and Boris then looked at the picture together. “What in the world...is that the Warners and Roger” Bendy asked. Mickey chuckled and nodded. “Yep, all of them. Those other ones, like that sailor in the corner, that’s Popeye! He’s one of the best sailors this side of Disneyland. If anyone can help you get to the other artifacts, it’s him.” Bendy and Boris were both still flabbergasted. “But, what about the armor, and the sword,” Boris asked.

Mickey chuckled. “These were made by Master Yen Sid when he helped to form The Organization of Old Toons. We were tasked, by him, to watch for anything that may threaten our world, especially with this ink machine! After that...unfortunate event where the ink caused deaths, Yen Sid talked to us, and asked us to wait for someone who may try and resolve this issue. Other than that, we did what anyone would do with a teacher. We looked to him for guidance, and he showed us the way. He made armor for all of us, each one in our own style, and let me tell you something, it was quite the day when I received mine.” Bendy still had questions. “What about the Warners? We didn’t see them need armor.” Mickey smiled. “Their talent usually doesn’t require them to have armor, but when they need it, they become quite the team. They’re mages, didn’t ya know? All those movements, all those abilities, no one could ever know what was coming next! It was quite the bit of fun when I first saw them start to use their powers. So many anvils were dropped in Yen Sids study.” Mickey smiled and looked to Bendy and Boris. “Their armor is mainly made of robes, you see. Beautiful robes of blues and greens, but they almost never come out unless absolutely necessary. If the Warners feel themselves in imminent life threatening danger, they call to their armor, and it comes. Same with me. And even Roger!”

Bendy chuckled. He just couldn’t see Roger actually fighting anybody. Mickey saw Bendy’s face. “You would be surprised. I think the Warners told you about what happened when someone hit Jessica? Well...he only used part of his abilities. And to tell you the truth, it was kinda scary.” Bendy and Boris were both in thought and amazement. Whoever this Yen Sid man was, they sure as heck didn’t want to mess with him, that was for sure. Bendy and Boris looked at the wrench as Mickey gently lifted up the glass and set it to the side, the wrench seeming to hum with a dark aura around it. Mickey gently lifted the wrench from its pedestal and handed it to Bendy.

Bendy reached out and grasped the wrench, but as he did, he gasped, as his mind flashed with what seemed to be almost like a movie. In this flashback, or was it a telling, he saw a man scratching something out on paper with a pen, seeming to write it in quick, even strokes as he wrote a letter. Bendy could not see who was writing, but he did see the wax seal being pressed to the back of the letter. It was the same letter that he and Boris received all those days ago. Bendy gasped as he stumbled backwards, Boris catching him. “I saw him! I saw who wrote us the letter Boris! I...well I didn’t see his face, but I saw what he did. He was at this large wooden writing desk and using an ink pen, like the one you dip in an ink well.”

Mickey thought for a minute. “Not many people still use those, but can’t fault people for sticking to a classic.” Bendy rubbed his head as he continued to look at the armor. “Would...I ever be able to get armor like that?” Mickey rubbed his chin. “Well...I would have to introduce you to Master Yen Sid, but that would take awhile. He is away doing things for magical research, but I do believe he will be back in...maybe a few weeks. I could send him a letter. Check back with me in a few days and I could get you an answer. However, that map, which I know you have, is probably showing you where the other parts are.”

Bendy nodded as he showed Mickey the map, Mickey giving it a glance. “Hmm...it seems like the other items, one in the mountains near the coast, and a few more in Toon Town, two of which are held by our agents, and all you need is the last few.” Mickey looked at the map more closely. “Huh...will this is weird. I can’t see the 6th one! Hmm...maybe the map is acting up right now, but I am sure the 6th one is somewhere out on these islands, I am just not 100 percent sure.” Bendy took the map back and continued to study it before he took the wrench and placed it in his bag. “One down, five to go. Hopefully this turns out even better than what we thought.” Bendy smiled as he hugged his brother. “It’s almost over bro...we just got this last hurdle, then we can go back home and be happy again.” Boris smiled and hugged his brother tight before Mickey smirked. “Alright you two, now you need to go ahead and get ready to go tomorrow. You’re heading to Toon Town! And if I know Toon Town, you’re going to really need help.” Bendy thought for a moment as they climbed the stairs back up to the restaurant. They didn’t speak, but it seemed that they were all thinking. Thinking of something that involved the map and what that missing 6th item could mean.

Meanwhile…

A man was furiously writing something on a large writing desk again, the quiet sounds of his pen were heard as he scratched out another letter. A single light was on as it pointed downwards towards the letter and the hand that wrote it. Soon, the letter was finished, and was put in an envelope. The man then poured a small amount of hot wax onto the back of the envelope, sealing it, before stamping it with the seal. “Obadiah...I really hope against all that you are still alive and can get this to the boys...it feels like it’s coming down to the wire…” The man tapped the envelope before he set it to the side, cradling his head in his hands as he thought. “Bendy...Boris...I don’t want you to fall into his trap...don’t worry...I’ll do what I can...there isn’t much time...but no one will hurt him...no one is going to hurt him again when I’m done...and “He” is dealt with” the man said, before grabbing another piece of paper and writing away, eager to send this other letter out.

Back in Disneyland…

Bendy and Boris were both struggling, still, to understand just what in the heck they had learned. The fact that there was some strange magician who had made armor for old toons, and according to Mickey, were there to protect the toon world from danger? It all seemed so surreal. Bendy sighed as he continued to read over the map, still checking for the 6th item. It still was not on the map, and this worried him. Could it be somewhere else? Could it be in the far reaches of the toon world? He really hoped this wasn’t the case. He did hope that Boris would be up for it. He then considered those cup brothers. While yes, they had tried to hurt them, and yes, Cuphead had almost successfully managed to kill both him and Boris, Bendy did feel that there was something else going on here. “Boris...do you really think we should ask the cup brothers to help us?” Boris nodded. “Yeah Bendy, we should!” Bendy thought for a minute. “Hmm...well if we do, they are not our friends, got it? We are not their friends, they aren’t ours. And whoever is making them do this, we should try and be ready in case things happen.” Bendy hummed as she said, “So, I am thinking we should probably approach them in some way that looks as if we don’t care...then we ask them to accompany us. I mean...if that Mug boy survived that is.” Bendy and Boris both frowned as they decided that they needed to find the Cup brothers, if that Mug had survived, and ask them for help.

Bendy was about to leave the room, when he opened the door, and standing there were said Cup Brothers, both of which looked like they had not had much sleep and looked to be in some pain. Cuphead frowned down at Bendy and then said, “Can we come in? I think we should talk.” Boris blinked and waved to Mugman, who waved back, but Cuphead lowered his brothers hand. “No...don’t.” Bendy allowed them inside, shutting the door behind them as they sat on the couch. Bendy and Boris both checked to make sure their hotel room door was unlocked.

Cuphead tapped his fingers and then said, “Listen, I’m...we’re sorry about everything going on. We got told that you need to be taken care of, and we were going to do it. However, a lot more things have come up that is making me and my brother reconsider. It just doesn’t make any sense. Listen, we aren’t friends, not by a long shot. We can work together, sure, but the minute we find out what the hell is going on and why? We’re out of here, and we’re going to go and take care of whoever tried to hurt us. You follow?” Bendy and Boris both nodded before Bendy spoke up. “I agree, we aren’t friends. You did try to kill us multiple times, and while you did spare us, I feel like you would try again. I don’t trust either of you...but, seeing as how you say that you feel there is more to all of this, I will listen to what you have to say.”

Cuphead nodded as Mugman twiddled with his fingers. “We will help you go and find out what needs to be found out. I hate all of this, and I hate the fact that someone hurt my brother, and for that, I’m willing to hold off on all this until I get answers. Same for you, except you want to do something else, I’m guessing.” Bendy just simply nodded. No need to get too in depth. Bendy crossed his arms. “If you want to, we are going towards Toon Town next. We’re supposed to find out more information about what we are looking for there.” He sighed as Boris then pointed out. “So, the more the merrier! We are even going to ask Mr. Felix if he can come with us to help us.” Bendy blinked and looked to Boris. “You even think he would help us?” Boris nodded. “Hey likes adventure, and hey, we might need more help down the road.” Bendy smiled and then looked to the cup brothers. “Well? Leave in a few days then?” Cuphead nodded as he crossed his arms, before he reached into his coat and struck a match, placing a cigarette in his mouth to light it. “Hmm...I think it would be for the best. Let Mugs rest and regain his strength, you can do some more studying of...whatever the hell you are doing, then we can go from there.”

Bendy nodded. That sounded like one heck of a good idea. Cuphead grinned as he leaned back in his seat, blowing the smoke into the air. “Hmm...I need to apologize to Mr. Mickey. I feel like I owe him an apology for what I did with his bar.” Bendy crossed his arms as Cuphead looked at him funny. “What? I will. I promise.” Bendy rolled his eyes and then got up to go ahead and grab himself something to eat. “Well, at least we don’t have to worry about two people trying to kill us now…”

A few hours later…

The group of brothers had decided to get something to eat, and were back at the restaurant from before. Cuphead, realizing that he had done a bit of damage, asked Mickey for forgiveness and handed the Mouse some money to pay for part of the damages. Mickey was skeptical, but he felt that he was being truthful for now. After getting a nice dinner, the brothers were sitting together, drinking and having a good time as Bendy watched Cuphead interact with his brother. The male cup was wearing a red turtleneck sweater that really brought out his eyes. The way the male's hair seemed to shine in the light made him look...quite handsome. Bendy blinked and then blushed a little before he shook his head. “Oh no...not going to work. Not going to work,” he said to himself. He couldn’t believe he had found the person who had been trying to kill him handsome! Boris and Mugman were having fun, chatting and talking about everything under the sun. Cuphead still held onto the fact they were not friends, but in fact useful tools for one another. Once they didn’t need each other, they would leave, that simple. Cuphead looked over Bendy slightly. He was wearing a striped shirt and a black vest with a small bowtie on, his sleeves rolled up with a nice looking pair of pants. Cuphead had to admit, the little devil cleaned up pretty well.

That was when Cuphead shook his own head and huffed. “Nope. No, I am not even going there,” he said to himself. He is only useful to me, only now. The dinner was comfortable, but there was still that tension that did make it uncomfortable. Bendy sighed, as did Cuphead as they continued their dinner. They both hoped that things could get better, but they still knew where each other stood, and both didn’t want to even drop their so called friendly facade. Bendy didn’t like this at all, but he knew this whole thing would be for the better. They didn’t need to go deeper than just associates who are trying to figure something out...right?

Meanwhile, in Toontown

A match was struck as it neared a pipe, the tobacco inside lighting quickly. The puffing was then heard as the man pulled on the pipe. “Haa...there be nothing better than a lovely pipe on a night like this.” The man was wearing a nice sailor outfit, his strong arms with anchor tattoos. He gave a little chuckle as he then heard the sound of someone running up to him. “Sir! They found someone who is going after the parts of the Ink Machine! Mickey just handed it off to him!” The sailor man chuckled as he blew the smoke. “Ah yes, someone can finally put this at ease. I be eager to see who they are...how did you find out, me boy?” The young man smiled. “Mickey told me when they were at dinner, to get this info to you as quick as possible!” The sailor chuckled as he blew the smoke again. “Hmm...need to get me ship ready then. Hurry back as soon as you can.” The man saluted and took off. The man known as Popeye leaned against the building as he tapped on the wooden building that was his home. “Haa...them boys are going to be doings just fine with me...hopefully Mickey sends them me way.”

Elsewhere…

The three figures were sitting at a table, sitting close and discussing things. “This is not good. They already have one of the pieces, and those people in Inkwell are resisting the Ink.” The other figure hummed. “Hmm...do we have anyone who is possessed at this point?” The other people hummed and one spoke up. “I believe the mermaid might be of use. She was taken only an hour ago. The Ink has made her...more powerful.” The other people chuckled. “That will work well...have her waiting in case those...brothers end up getting to close to the other pieces.” The figures chuckled deeply, the ink around them seeming to pulse in pleasure and satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, guess what other toon made an appearance! So many different toons! And please comment and let me know how I'm doing!


	11. Saying Goodbye...but Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers finally decide to head out to Toon Town...but not before taking in the sites and saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few days to get out. I was sick with a chest cold, so it affected my writing. I hope you enjoy! Added some light fluff near the end. Is Cuphead finally getting away from his "edgy" self, and opening up more?

The next day, Bendy and Boris were getting ready to leave to head to Toon Town. Heading to Toon Town was going to take longer than that of heading to Warnerville or Disneyland. They might have to stay the night somewhere, or even camp out. Cuphead knew a few places along the way, from what he told Bendy, where they could stay the night, or even pitch a tent for the night. Bendy decided that they should at least spend the morning enjoying the last of Disneyland before heading off to find out what came next.

Bendy and Boris, along with the Cup Brothers had decided to take in the sights around town. They had wished to spend more time, but seeing as how both had a reason to want to leave, they decided to just spend a small amount of time before moving on. On the street, there was a male wolf standing there with a hat in front of him, a deck of cards in his hands. The wolf smiled as he waved his hands at the males coming towards him. “Hey there fellas. Want to come and see some magic tricks?” Cuphead rolled his eyes. “Magic tricks? Come on fella, we got magic.” He made his finger glow as the male chuckled. “Hmm...I can do more than that. Want to see?” He smiled as he then set his cards down and chuckled as he then coughed a few times before coughing out a set of cards. “Excuse me.” Cuphead’s eyes opened wide. What in the world? Bendy and the others were actually surprised, Bendy stopping to watch as Boris and Mugman got closer to the man. “Ever see someone stick a pen up his nose and out his mouth before?” Before either of them could say anything, the man stuck a pen upwards towards his nose, before quickly bringing it out his mouth. “And there we go.” Mugman and Boris clapped, awed by the spectacle. Bendy and Cuphead both had to admit that it was quite incredible. Even though magic existed and they had seen it in action before, this was pretty cool to watch. The man then took his deck of cards and shuffled them before he let Boris choose a card. Boris chose one and placed it back, Bendy seeing it was the 10 of hearts. The man did a few things to shuffle, before he threw his whole deck at Bendy, the cards fluttering away, and as they looked, sticking to his chest was the card. 

Bendy stared wide eyed as he looked at it. The man bowed as the small crowd around them cheered, coins and dollars being thrown into his hat. “Thank you, thank you,” then the man walked over to Cuphead and placed his hand on the man's shoulder and stared at him. Cuphead stared back, seeming to be drawn in by his gaze as he quietly said to him, “They’re proud of you...and your brother.” Cuphead blinked and then backed up. “Why did you say that?” The man smiled. “I can see it in your eyes...I can see everything with you, young man. Like the way you walk, the way you talk and how you act. On the inside you are a scared young man, but on the outside you present yourself as someone strong and capable...not only to keep your sanity but for your brothers sake.” The man then went back to standing in front of his hat, Cuphead just standing there and tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

Mugman held Cupheads shoulder. “You ok bro?” Cuphead nodded and simply wiped away the tear. “Yeah...I’m fine.” Bendy snickered. “Aww, did someone break the shell of the hardass already,” he asked. Cuphead flared up. “Shut your ass up! So what if I’m sensitive sometimes? Not like you would understand...ya little prick.”

Bendy laughed as he simply waved off Cupheads attempt at trying to be mean. They felt like they were going to have enough time to enjoy just a little more of main street before having to head off. At least Cuphead was behaving himself, Bendy thought. Boris and Mugman both zipped around, here and there, enjoying the various sights and sounds of mainstreet. Bendy and Cuphead were watching their brothers frolic here and there to the stands, looking at all the wonderful things. “He seems happy,” Bendy said, pointing to Mugman who was busy getting a carmel apple from a stand. Cuphead chuckled as he continued to watch his brother, while also watching Bendy’s, seeing the wolf boy act like...well a child. Cuphead then stopped, frowning a little, but it was a small frown. He could have killed a child...a young boy. And for what? Because some ass of a devil said so? That wasn’t him was it? He still knew that they couldn’t be friends, that they were just using each other to reach an end goal, but right now, he felt bad. If he had killed Bendy, even if just by accident...Boris would have been alone in the world. He knew Boris was young, who couldn’t? But...a child?

Bendy shook Cuphead a little. “You ok pal? You spaced out there for a minute.” Cuphead turned and then huffed. “I’m fine ya little pain.” Bendy frowned and turned away. “Fine, don’t let me wonder if you’re ok again.” Cuphead continued to watch his brother and Boris running around, before he gave a whistle. “Alright you two, it's time to go! We need to go talk to Mickey and have a chat!” Both the brothers came back, Bendy smiling as he gave his younger brother a hug. “Come on, we have to go now.” Both brothers whined like the children they were, and simply followed their brothers.

Soon, they arrived at the restaurant that Mickey seemed to almost live in, and saw that he was there with his rabbit brother. Said rabbit brother was still sunken eyed and sad, but was trying to console his brother. “I just can’t help everyone bro...I can’t…” Mickey was crying, sniffing as he wiped away tears. “I did everything for those boys, and I feel like its not enough, ya know?” Mickey smiled sadly, causing Oswald to stare at his brother, before the bunny male finally, and quietly said, “This is why I liked you so much when we were younger.” This caused Bendy and Boris’s eyes to widen.

“You were always willing to strive and fight...even if you got knocked down and hurt, you still fought little bro...and every day I see you do that, I am so proud of you.” Mickey was astonished, as was everyone else viewing this. Oswald hugged his brother tight and the Mickey hugged him back, both of them just smiling and trying to keep from crying any harder or any more than they had been. Bendy and Boris both stepped in as Mickey turned to see the two brothers. “Hello boys,” Mickey said, wiping his eyes and Oswald giving his little brother's head a noogie. Mickey laughed as he wiggled out of the hold. “Come on, no need for that,” Mickey laughed, Oswald giving a warm and sweet smile. Mickey smiled as he looked to the boys, then at the Cup Brothers, Oswald also frowning at the males.

“We are ashamed of you boys. We are thankful that you paid us back for the damages, but I had to tell you something: you should be ashamed of what you tried against these brothers. You almost got them hurt, and you could have killed them. However...I feel like everyone deserves a second chance…” Mickey then smiled as he motioned for the brothers to come in. Oswald was smiling as well and then coughed. “Hmm...I’m sorry Mickey. Not talking for awhile does this too me.” Mickey smiled as he passed him a glass of water. Oswald gladly drank the water and sighed happily. Bendy and Boris both stood in front of Mickey. “We’re going to head out soon. We thought of coming back here to ask if you have seen Felix anywhere,” Bendy asked. Mickey thought for a moment. “Well, all I know is that he lives in a tent on the outskirts of town. Says he likes the outdoors and hates indoors a lot. To him, at least he says so, he feels it's like a tomb around him when he is indoors.” Bendy chuckled. “Sounds like Felix alright. He likes to explore tombs, at least that’s what I gathered from his books, but man does he hate them at times.”

Oswald smiled and continued to speak in that quiet voice. “I do so hope that you 4 stay safe. While Disneyland is a place that is safe...outside of this place can sometimes be dangerous. Do view yourself with caution, dear friends.” He gave a small smile as one of his children ran up to him and gave him a hug. “Hello Papa...why are you talking? Are you feeling better?” Oswald chuckled as he stroked his son's ears. “I just needed to make Uncle feel better. He was sad...but he feels better now.” The sound of the door opening was heard as Felix walked in. “Hey all! I’m here to...get...lunch.” He was staring at the rabbit, giving a little gulp as Oswald smiled slightly and waved. “Hello there.” Felix seemed to flare up in a blush and moved towards the bar to sit himself down, wanting to wait and be served. Oswald chuckled as he walked towards the back. “I’m getting some food.” Mickey nodded as he left. He then sighed and smiled.

“I sure am glad he can talk again, even if for just a small amount of time.” Mickey smiled as he then turned back towards the two brothers. “Well, anyways, what can I do for you?” Bendy smiled as he replied. “Well, I just want to let you know what we will be leaving today. We’re headed off to Toon Town, but we just wanted to say goodbye.” Mickey smiled and clapped his hands. “Well good! Good work my friends. I hope you can find more of what you need when you get there.” Bendy and Boris smiled and nodded, before heading off to go and speak to Felix to ask that important question. Cuphead and Mugman both took time to talk to Mickey, Mugman having a little more success than Cuphead. Bendy looked and saw that Felix was smiling and blushing at the same time, seeming to stare off into the distance. “Uh, Mr. Felix...Mr. Felix?” Bendy asked, tapping on his shoulder over and over. The cat seemed to jump a little as he looked back and saw the two of them standing there. “Oh hello boys! What can I do for you?”

Bendy smiled and then asked rather simply. “We need someone to help guide us eventually. There is a mountain that we need to visit, off to the west of Toon Town, and we barely know anything about the place. Could you show us the way when we get there?” Felix’s ears perked up. “A guide? You mean you want me to come and help you adventure in the mountains somewhere?” Bendy and Boris were slightly worried that he was considering not doing it. But the cat simply smiled and shook their hands. “You got yourself a deal. I would love to help you out.” He smiled and then looked as he saw the rabbit came from the kitchen, seeming to be holding a sandwich in his hands. Felix took one look at him and blushed hard once more before turning away. “When are you leaving?” Bendy coughed into his hand to hide the snicker. “We are leaving today sir. We are trying to head towards Toon Town today if possible, but it is going to take a day or two with what we have. We have a motorcycle, so it will take 2 days at most. If it breaks down...well we can fix it, I do believe.”

Felix nodded. “I have my own way of transport. I can use it with you two, and if those other two are coming with, I hope they have a ways to travel.” Bendy had not thought of that. Mickey had come over to the group. “Listen, I know those two want to be able to travel with you, so I decided to scrounge up an old bike from the back. Goofy doesn’t need it anymore, and if you can get it running, it's yours to use.” Bendy and Boris both looked at each other happily. “Perfect. This is gonna be good.”

A few hours later…

The boys had finished working on the motorcycle, seeing that most of the damage was around the frame and small parts of the engine. “Welp, got it working again. Looks like we won’t have to worry about breaking down at least.” Felix had come by to check on the work, and glad that everything was working. “Good work Fellas! I’ll go ahead and get my stuff ready to go!” Soon, Felix and the Cup brothers were ready to leave to head to Toon Town. Mickey and Oswald were both ready to say goodbye, Mickey handing Bendy a small satchel. “Here, some extra food for the trip. I do hope you stay safe.” Oswald smiled and nodded. “I hope to see you again.” Boris even raced over to give Mickey a hug, the mouse giving a hug back. “Good luck. And stay safe.”

Bendy and Boris both nodded, putting their bags into the satchels on the sides of the bike, the Cup Brothers on their own bike and ready to go. Mickey and Oswald both gave waves as the trio of bikes started up, all three of them beginning to rocket off towards Toon Town. Mickey leaned over to his older brother. “You think they will be ok?” Oswald smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I think they will be just fine.”

As the brothers, plus Felix, rocketed down the road towards Toon Town, there was a grand sense of adventure, of something that was too come. Bendy was extremely excited. Soon this whole mess would be over, and they would finally be rid of this stupid illness. Cuphead and Mugman were both excited as well. This felt...liberating and happy, like they were in some fantasy novel going to slay the dragon. All of them had that feeling of happiness and greatness. Things started to look up now.

A few hours later…

It had started to get dark by the time they had decided to stop in a small village for the night. After locking their bikes up and making sure their stuff was taken out of the satchels, they decided to sleep in an inn that was available. The Sawing Logs inn, it was called. Very fitting, as Cuphead soon noticed that most of the people who came to the place were lumber workers. Bendy had asked for three rooms for the night, Felix paying for his own. “Nope, I will pay for my own. I am coming with you, so I will pay for my own room.” Bendy nodded. He was not going to try and argue with his idol. After setting their things down in the room, Cuphead decided he needed to have a smoke break before getting some dinner. He stepped outside and lit his cigarette, before blowing out the smoke.

What a week this had been. Mugs almost died, he almost went crazy, and now he was working with the people that he was supposed to be killing. Soon, he heard the sound of a warp, and standing beside him was King Dice. “Hello Dice. Come here to try and fight me because of what I decided?” The King shook his head. “Naw cup brain. You chose the right person on this side of the fight. I swear, the Devil is up to something bad. Real Bad. Listen here, because this is what you need to know. Your brother got shot by some hyena on that fight a few nights back. Mugs almost died because it was a bullet, not your magic that almost killed him.”

Cuphead frowned. “Mugs told me about the bullet.” King Dice blinked. “Hmm...guess the doctors found out. Well, besides this, you should also know something else. Some group, goes by the names 3 of Ink. Some shady group, at least that is what the hyena said. Now, the Devil says he doesn’t know, but I don’t trust him, and my gut tells me he is in cahoots somehow.” Cuphead groaned as he puffed on his smoke. “Of course it's the devil. Even I would know that.” King Dice shook his head. “Naw cup brain. This is worse. Much worse. Whatever you plan on doing, you better hurry and do before that month and a half runs out. Otherwise...well...debtors get collectors calling. And my guess is, you don’t want to have to fight for your life every single day of your life.”

Cuphead continued to smoke. He knew this, he knew this and he was frightened. He was scared but he couldn’t show it. King Dice frowned as he tapped his foot. “Look, I’m putting my end on the line for this. And I am damn sure that this deal I have with The Devil, this favor, is going sour with every day that I do some more information gathering. If I were you boys, you need to hurry, and fast.” King Dice grumbled as he turned back to the boys. “I know we got a past son, but that don’t mean I hate you.” He spun and disappeared once more.

Bendy had come out only seconds later, walking up to Cuphead. “Who were you talking too?” Cuphead sighed as he looked to Bendy. “An old friend. Remember, I don’t have to tell you everything. We aren’t friends, remember?” Bendy frowned as he crossed his arms. “Fine, see if I care.” Cuphead saw Bendy head off, but quickly put his arm out to stop him. “Listen...I know we have to...really, really try not to be friends. Mugs really cares about you and Boris. But...I just can’t do this right now. I told you, or maybe I didn’t...that we got forced to do this. We don’t want to, but if we don’t, we’re screwed. However...I just can’t do it when I’m so close to figuring out what the hell is going on with the Devil and why he is doing this thing. And why this...3 of Ink is doing this to you. Why you? Why two brothers that aren’t even that dangerous?” Bendy frowned as he placed a hand on Cupheads shoulder, the taller male turning to look at him. Bendy was smiling, causing Cuphead to as well. “Don’t worry. Everything will be alright...partner. I really think things will work out in our favor, but we can’t be mopey all the time.” Bendy patted Cupheads shoulder again as he leaned against the Inn, taking in the night sky.

Bendy smiled as he looked up to the night sky. “You know, I always imagined that things would end up getting better for me and Boris. The pay would get better, a better house, but...maybe things changed for the better for us.” He smiled as he leaned back against the inn, looking to Cuphead. “Things will change for you too. They will for all of us once we get this done.” Cuphead smiled warmly, causing Bendy to blush slightly. What was wrong with him? Cuphead saw the blush and blushed himself, turning away to cough. “Agh...darn smoke.” Bendy cleared his throat, then replied. “Well, I’m headed back in for soup. Want to come in and join us?” Cuphead rubbed out the cigarette and nodded. “Sure, but make sure I have more meat than vegetables, ok?” Bendy rolled his eyes. Cuphead sounded like his brother. Bendy laughed as Cuphead followed him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm excited to feel better now, as I hope my chapters will continue to make you all very happy. Thank you again to my Phantom friend and all who were worried about me. Please enjoy!


	12. On The Road Part 2- Camping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys continue their journey on the road, enjoying the sites, a nice hearty breakfast, and some good music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, another one! If anyone is interested in what Mugs is playing on the fiddle, its this! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYCigDo1ZB4 Also, thanks again to my ghost friend. You rock!

The boys had stayed the evening at the inn and had enjoyed themselves quite well. Today was the day they were going to keep traveling. They might stop here and there to stretch their legs, but the group knew that the more time they wasted, the more time they would be losing to the possibility of finding the parts to the Ink Machine. Bendy and Boris were already packing their things up and ready to go for the next spot. “Gee, that man was really sore about me winning all his money last night. I don’t even understand why he was so upset?” Bendy chuckled. “Beginners luck always looks like cheating to everyone else. But hey, we’re about 300 bucks richer, so I can’t really complain.” Boris frowned and then saw Cuphead and Mugs come towards them.

“Well Boris, I don’t know how ya did it, but ya did it. Seems like that guy was confused as hell when he saw that he was losing to a newbie.” Cuphead chuckled as he congratulated Boris. Boris chuckled as he replied happily. “Beginners luck I guess, as Bendy said. I’m just glad that we got some extra money and I’m glad we are leaving today. It's really odd though...that guy seemed to be scared out of his mind when he ran out of the Inn last night.” Cuphead chuckled as he looked to Mugman. Unknown to the younger brother, Cuphead had threatened the man after the card game when he overheard said man planning to rob Boris of both his money, and possibly more. Boris didn’t know this, and Cuphead was glad it worked out so well. Still...he made a promise that he wouldn’t get too attached, but he just couldn’t let that happen to the young boy.

Felix popped his head from the door of the Inn. “Uh, fellas, you might want to hurry and get your things together. I think some of the people here are angry because that money Boris got last night was a culmination of their money. So...I suggest we go soon before they decide to wake up.” The group decided that this was the best decision, and after paying for their room and board, as well as the food and drinks they had gotten last night, they made their way to their bikes with their packed provisions and headed out once more, towards Toon Town.

As the group drives, Boris is watching as the scenery flies by. He is enjoying this. He feels that things can only get better. He hopes he is right this time. Bendy was focusing on the road, and soon, they came to another town. Felix pointed them towards the gas station as the group pulled in, Bendy stopping behind Cuphead and Felix.

“What’s up Felix?” Cuphead got off the motorcycle, looking ahead at the road. Felix grumbled as he crossed his arms. “The road is closed. Something about a downed tree. These bikes can go off road, from what I can see, but I swear this feels way too convenient to happen normally.” Bendy and Boris both looked at each other. This must be the work of those weirdos trying to stop them from getting farther in what they were doing. Cuphead huffed. “So now what? We just sit around with your thumbs up our butts until they clear the tree.” Felix frowned at the Cup brother.

“First of all, rude. Second of all, yes. This small town isn’t like the Inn we stayed at. I used to come here all the time when I was a kid. Welcome to Redtooth Forest. This is the logging town that takes wood and even some ores from the local mine and ships it around the Toon World.” Cuphead and Bendy looked at each other. They were worried about those woodworkers from the Inn finding them here. Felix chuckled. “If you’re worried about those guys from the Inn, don’t. They’ve been kicked out of this place. Saw their pictures on a billboard near the front of town that showed who to avoid and outright shun from this place for unsafe logging that cost 3 men's lives.” Boris frowned. That didn’t sound very nice. Now he was kind of glad that he took that money. Bendy huffed as he crossed his arms. “So, I guess we are just waiting for the tree to be cleared. Perfect. Come on then, let's see if we can grab something to eat for breakfast. We did have to run from the Inn.” The group nodded and headed towards the small eatery in the town, a diner that catered to the local woodcutters. After ordering some breakfast, the group began to lay out their plan.

“So, me and Boris have to go and meet someone in Toon Town once we get there. Once we find out what the heck we need to do, or get whatever the heck we need to, then we can go ahead and hurry to the mountains to find whatever in the heck is up there. I swear, it almost feels like we’re walking into a trap,” Bendy explained, causing Felix to frown and scratch his chin, the Cup brothers silently listening in. “All I know is that whoever sent us that head back in Sillyville, and the ones that chased us into Warnerville, are the same ones that did this thing with the tree.” Mugman’s eyes widened. “You got a head shipped to you?” Bendy nodded. “Yep. Had a weird carving in the forehead too. It was important, apparently, because it had something to do with this group that is after me and Boris. Why, I have no clue, but we think we are ahead of them. We would probably be in Toon Town right now...if it wasn’t for you two,’ Bendy said, pointing to the duo. Cuphead and Mugman both frowned, but Boris spoke up.

“Listen, we know already from what you said that you two have been forced. I know we don’t have to be friends, and I know you still have your stories, but if we are going to work together, the least we can do is be honest with each other. Why were you sent after us?”

Cuphead looked to Mugman, then sighed as he looked at Bendy and Boris. “Alright…” Cuphead sighed once more as he leaned back in the booth. “We...made a mistake a few years back that involved a deal with the devil. I was stupid enough to believe that if I won a craps game that was set up...by The Devil himself, I would win every last bit of money he had. However...I lost, and me and Mugs ended up having to go around our hometown basically collecting debts...but they were soul debts.” This caused Bendy to perk up and lean in close. 

“Hold the phone here. Soul debts?” Cuphead nodded. “Yep. Soul debts. Basically, these people wrote off their souls to the devil in what was called a soul contract. The devil had your contract? He had your soul. The only way those things got destroyed is if the devils fire burnt them up, meaning the contract was null and void at this point. Only that could free someone.” Bendy made a motion for Cuphead to go on. “Well...we got the contracts. All of them. We went to go see the Devil, but his second hand, that...card cheat stopped us and fought us, and we won, of course.” Bendy hummed. Who was this card cheat that Cuphead was talking about?

“We went to the Devil, and he asked us to join him. And what do you think we did? We kicked his sorry ass up and down the road. We took all the contracts and burnt them up. However...we didn’t see ours. The devil hadn’t made a soul contract for us, so technically, he would be able to force us. What happens now, is he comes back after a year and explains he still owns our souls...technically. We didn’t sign a soul contract but we have a debt to the devil. He told us we had to do one more job, and the debt would be forgiven. No problem. However, we didn’t expect that you two would be what the debt was about.”

Mugman nodded. “It was really odd that he would make us go after some, pardon me saying this, no name brothers from a town that no one really cared about for an odd reason that didn’t make any sense.” Cuphead nodded and Bendy just shrugged. They really were unimportant people, most of that town didn’t like them, hell, even one of them that night they came home had tried to blow him and his brother up with a dry ice bomb! So Mugman wasn’t that far off. Cuphead had to nod at this. “It just all...didn’t make any sense.” Felix decided to chime in. “Well fellas, I don’t really mind you discussing things like this, I just want to let you know that keeping secrets ain’t the way to go.” He looked at Cuphead and Mugman. “Before I continue on in this little journey, you tell me right here and now, you aren’t holding any more secrets to your chest.”

Cuphead shook his head. “No sir. Nothing more. I’m...we are sorry that we hid this from Bendy and Boris.” Felix looked at the two of them and then nodded. “Ok. I trust you boys.” Cuphead continued to speak. “So...here we are now, with you two. Sure, we did what we did, and we feel bad about it, but you would do the same damn thing if you were in our position. If you got told that you and your brother would die if you didn’t do what was told, what would you do? Just sit there with your thumb up your butt, waiting for the inevitable? No! You’d do something about it.” Their food came and was sat down beside them, as Bendy was still frowning, not caring that his flapjacks were now in front of him.

Cuphead sighed in a frustrated way. “Listen, I said I’m sorry. We’re partners now, we need to work together, and you asked me to be truthful. I’m being truthful...and I’m sorry I’m harsh.” Cuphead then flushed a little and turned his head. “A-anyways, we need to focus on getting to Toon Town after we get out of here. I’m scared that things may go wrong soon.” Bendy nodded as he then decided to dig into the tasty flapjacks in front of him.

After a hearty breakfast, the boys paid their tab and checked in with the so called “mayor” of the little town. He was a tall bear man, strong, but somewhat round in the middle. “So big guy, what's the word on the tree,” Felix asked, patting the mans arm. The male bear chuckled .”Ah well, it's been cleared, as far as I can tell. It’s odd though. Tree didn’t give way on its own. Someone found axe marks in the stump where it fell, so someone did this on purpose. Don’t know who though, but it gives me the willys making me think someone could have died if that tree fell at the wrong time.” Felix nodded as he made his way back to the group. “Well,” Bendy asked. Felix nodded. “The tree was cleared, and Cuphead and your suspicions were right. Someone did cut through the tree. They wanted it to be blocked, and I got a feeling that something might happen. Be on your guard fellas. We still got a way to go before Toon Town, and we may need to pitch a tent for the night. Don’t worry, I got that covered.” He patted his backpack and winked at the group of boys.

An hour later, the boys were zooming away down the road to toontown again. The roads were slightly slick with a rain that had fallen the night before, so they were extra careful. After a few more hours, they decided to take a quick break on the side of the road for some lunch. Bendy and Boris had gotten the food out that Mickey had packed for them, and began to eat. Cup and Mugman both had their own food they packed, and Felix was sitting on his bike eating some tasty beef jerky, swigging it down with drinks from his water canteen. Felix sighed and then breathed in deep. “You just can’t beat clean air and the open skies.” Bendy and Cuphead both looked up to the blue sky. The backdrop of their little motorcycle ride as breathtaking. A beautiful blue sky with clouds here and there, seeming to caress peaks of hills and over the tops of the trees. It was beautiful. Bendy looked to Cuphead, smiling slightly. Cuphead smiled too, but he quickly turned and coughed into his hand, giving a huff as he packed his quick lunch away.

Meanwhile…

The sound of frustrated grunts was heard as a man in a shop was busy stocking things on the various shelves. “Hmm, I miss those cup brothers. They sure did spend a lot of money for my stuff,” the pig chuckled, making sure everything was in place. The sound of his door was heard as he turned and leaned on the counter, giving his customary “Welcome”. Standing there was a slender woman, wearing an aviators outfit with a white scarf tied to her neck. “Hilda, glad you could come by. What can I get for you today?” Hilda shook her head. “This isn’t the time Porky. We have problems. Cala has been taken.” The pig’s one eye widened. “What…? No, the Devil didn’t take her…” Hilda shook her head. “No, something else has happened. I don’t know why and I don’t know how, but she got taken by something. She is just...evil. Lashing out at anyone who comes near her. Same thing happened to Ribby and Croaks too! Not just them, but Sally got affected as well too. Her husband is worried sick about her. All she does is practice the same play, over and over again at the theater, even if there isn’t anything scheduled. This seems all wrong…”

The pig grunted as he rubbed his chin. He couldn’t make money off this...but he didn’t want to lose his customers too. He sighed. “Well, what can I do to help Hilda?” Hilda smiled as she slapped down a list on his counter before turning to head out the door. “You need to bring as much of that to me and the others. We will pay, of course.” The bell ringed as she left, the rotund porker staring at the list, then up at the leaving woman. “Goodbye...and thank you for your business…”

On the road to Toon Town…

It was starting to get dark, and the brothers did so realize that they would have to sleep in a tent tonight. Felix hummed as he went about setting everything up for the Tent, before he pulled out a bag that was glowing blue and began to toss some powder here and there around the tent area. Cuphead watched and wondered what was going on. Soon, a swirling blue light appeared around the place where the tent area was, and then vanished. “There, that should keep us safe from anyone trying to do us harm tonight. Got this from a magician friend of mine.” He put it away, and then grabbed a small satchel from his backpack. “Watch this.” He shook the satchel and pressed a button on the side, before he tossed the whole thing forward and a large tent quickly popped up. Felix chuckled as Bendy and Cuphead both watched in awe. “Come on in!” The boys soon entered the tent and saw that it was bigger on the inside than outside. Two bunk beds and a small bed in the center, with a small area for writing in the corner. Felix chuckled. “Another little present my friend gave to me.” The brothers just all shrugged as they went back outside to get a fire started.

The sound of a crackling fire was heard soon afterwards, as well as the clanking of pots and pants. Turns out that Felix had a really strange enchantment on the satchels on his motorcycle. He pulled out pots and pans, as well as utensils and plates! The pot was set to boil as Felix, with the help of the Cup brothers, chopped up a variety of vegetables and some cubes of meat into the pot with some water, compliments of the nearby stream and a little boiling. The stew was left onto cook and simmer as Felix leaned back against a log as he sat next to the fire. He soon pulled out a harmonica and began to play, smiling as the tune carried itself away on the wind.

Bendy smiled. This was nice. The crackling of the fire, the sound of the harmonica, hoots of various birds in the forest. It was a sort of...peace for him. Soon, Mugman snapped his finger and dashed to the bike, pulling out what looked like a small fiddle from the deep confines. Cuphead rolled his eyes. “You actually packed that? How in the heck did you even carry it that long?” Mugman smiled. “I got it as a gift from Mr. Goofy. You know how I liked to play the fiddle when I was younger.” Mugman began to play, slowly, quietly, and then he began to play a rousing and happy song. Cuphead chuckled and shook his head as he stood to head over to Bendy. 

Cuphead sat next to the smaller male and watched as Boris danced around to the tunes of Mugman and Felix. Bendy smiled as he looked up to Cuphead, causing the cup to huff and turn away from the male. “Could you stop that...please?” Bendy tilted his head. “Stop what?” Cuphead looked back at him, blushing. “Stop smiling at me...not that I don’t mind you smiling it just...makes me feel weird.” Bendy gave the male a wry smile and then shrugged. ‘Sure thing pal.” He leaned back as he listened to the sounds of music. Soon, the stew was done, finished with some tasty spices. 

The stew was ladled out, and the boys dug in. Simple, hearty food. A nice night, cool and calm, and a place they could sleep in peace. This was turning into a good night. Soon, after eating, Mugman grabbed his fiddle again as did Felix with his harmonica. Mugman began to play his fiddle, playing another rousing tune that caused Cuphead to start tapping his feet, Bendy deciding “heck with it.” He stood and began to dance to the music, causing Boris to join Bendy, swinging him around and around as the music echoed through the forest and the world around them. Cuphead simply lit a cigarette and watched. He watched Bendy dance and sway and enjoy the rousing music, stomping his foot to the beat. He felt...happy. Really happy. It made him feel young again, like when he was 7 and Elder Kettle would play this sort of music over the gramophone during holidays. Cuphead smiled as he leaned back and stared off to the stars as he heard Mugs give hoops and hollers at certain times to emphasis the music. Maybe he could be happy again. If this was the beginning...he hoped it continued like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bookmarks and Kudos is my favorite early christmas present. Also, if anyone starts to make art of this, let me know! I would love to see it! Thanks again to the creator of QFTIM for giving me the inspiration to write this out.


	13. Toon Town Ahoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make it to ToonTown...and meet a familiar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this took so long to come out, and its so short compared to my other chapters. My mother recently had a bit of a medical scare, and university has been plaguing me. I will try to keep the amount of days short before posting. Hope you enjoy it!

The sound of tweeting birds was heard as the group woke, all of them seeming to yawn in tandem. Felix was the first one out of the tent, looking around. “Boy, it sure rained last night. Good thing that protection spell kept us nice and dry...and warm too.” Cuphead grumbled as he poked his head out of the tent, followed by Mugman who was still rubbing his eyes, sleepy as ever. “Grrmm….got any coffee in that magic bag of yours” Cuphead asked, rubbing his eyes. Felix plodded to his motorcycle, opening his pack and pulling out a small sack labeled “coffee”, followed by a boiler coffee pot. Cuphead smiled as he walked out, shivering slightly in the cool morning air. Bendy and Boris both yawned as they stepped out, humming happily as he went to start up the fire again. After a few tries, the fire got started, and the warmth returned to the campsite. Felix checked his watch. “7 in the morning. We can make Toon Town by 9 when we leave.” The other boys nodded in agreement as the fire warmed them. Soon, the sound of sizzling eggs was heard as Felix had, of course, packed a cooler into his saddle bags. Bendy was astounded. Who in the world gave him that magic pack?

After getting himself a cup of coffee and some eggs and bacon, Bendy was seen rifling through the various pages of what they picked up back in Disneyland. He was still curious about this place they were supposed to visit to find out more about the ink. Bendy coughed a little as he ate his eggs, some ink coming up in his hands. “Hmm...why am I not convulsing right now?” Bendy knew that if he coughed up some ink, that meant an attack was coming soon. He wiped his hand off and went back to eating and drinking his coffee. He was still wary about the fact the ink had come up, but he guessed that if he was going to have an attack, it would be in ToonTown.

After eating a quick breakfast and packing away their gear, the gang got back on their bikes and quickly made their way down the road. Soon, over the peak of the next hill, they saw it. After all this time, they were finally there. Toontown. Bendy felt like they were near the end of a long journey, but he knew that there was a lot more in store for their little group as they went along. After pulling into Toon Town proper, Bendy remembered a promise that was given to him by Roger. Bendy looked around the middle of Town after parking the bikes. “You guys go find a room. I have something to take care of.” The other nodded and headed off to go and get rooms for them. Soon, Bendy made his way to the center of town. 

Standing there, in the center of town, wasn’t just a plaque, but a whole statue. It was of Roger and...what looked to be a man, in a trench coat and hat. The man was waving with a crooked smile on his face, Roger standing there, doing a silly pose. Bendy got closer, looking at the plaque underneath it. The plaque itself was slightly rusted with the years, the copper plaque winking slightly in the early morning sunlight.

“In honor of their service in saving Toon Town, this statue will forever be a reminder of the time when a human and toon worked together, to save all from the dreaded Judge, and his evil Dip. Let all Toons remember both their heroism, and comedy, in the face of such a dreaded evil.” Bendy then noticed a lot of flowers and cards were left near the statue, many with the words “Rest in Peace Eddy.” One card was especially big with a picture of the man in the center, the words “A man of many words, some rough, but all of them lead to a good day”. Bendy frowned, then realized what Roger had asked of him. He took the flower that Roger had given him, and placed it on the foot of the statue. He looked up at the smiling man and then smiled himself. “I never got to meet you Eddy, but you seemed to have good tastes in friends.” However, this raised a question to Bendy. Who, or what were humans? He had heard of toons...but never humans. Who were they? Where they some special people he was unaware of, or what? Bendy then crossed his arms and stared up at the large statue one last time and smiled. Well, if a human could help stop something like the death of an entire town, they couldn’t be all that bad, could they? He turned and made his 

Bendy smiled as he walked back to the where the group had decided to stay for the night. It was a simple little hotel, but Bendy didn’t seem to focus on that, as he climbed the stairs to the hotel room, as he heard the sounds of his brother and the brothers upstairs. In room 303, the door was open, and standing there in the center of the room was the man that had helped them before. “Obadiah! You’re alive!” The large tiger male chuckled as he rubbed his shoulder, sighing as he held where he was shot. “I lived, but barely. Thank god for blood transfusions though. I hear from the grapevine that you managed to follow my employer's instructions and found the information that you needed. Remember, I have people watching you dear boy.” Bendy and Boris both smiled as they both hugged the large tiger male. The tiger hugged both the boys as he then stared at the cup brothers, who were not looking quite comfortable. Who could blame them? They had been sent by the devil to kill the two brothers, and even now, Cuphead was feeling really uncomfortable with all of this.

“You two were sent by those that wish to end this adventure. However...from what I can see, they have shown their hand to you, and they have hurt your brother, dear Cup.” Cuphead crossed his arms as the tiger continued to speak. “I would ask you leave, but I feel that you will be as important as these two brothers. I do feel that you could be someone to help, though I need to let you know.” The male tiger walked up to the two brothers. “You dare to attack Bendy, or his brother again, and I swear to you on the Maker, I will end both of your lives, without you even seeing it coming. I can manage that. Do you both understand, clearly?” 

His eyes glowed a bright yellow as he stared at the two brothers. Both of them gulped as they looked up at the male, and then nodded. Bendy crossed his arms. From what he heard, they should not have been scared of anyone, but a few words from this tiger and they just...stopped? That seemed weird. Obadiah turned back around and smiled as he walked back to the two boys.

“My employer wished to give you this letter. Please read it. He made sure that I got this too you post haste.” He pulled a letter from his pocket and handed it to Bendy. Bendy saw that it had the same crisp handwriting as before, and the seal was the same on the back of it. Bendy tore it open and began to read.

“Dear Bendy and Boris, It seems you have finally got the pieces that you need to complete your quest. If you are wondering why Obadiah is delivering this letter, do not be afraid. He survived his wound, according to my sources and others, and has done well for himself. He has been watching your progress. He did not interact with any of your fights, for fear that the people who were watching would end up causing even more issues between you and your friends. From what can be seen, they are getting nervous. Your collection of the documents from Disneyland has not gone unnoticed, and forces are already being arrayed against you. You must prepare yourself, and you must be ready to fight back. I believe you were given a revolver when you left the company of Obadiah after Sillyville. That will not cut it. When you go to find that secret I spoke to you about, speak to whoever you may find there about upgrading your current protection. Show them this letter, as they know who I am. Do not trust anyone but them once you go there. Find the raven, as I said before, and the rest is up to you. If need be, let Obadiah guide you, and you will never falter. My only hope is that you end up finding what you need, getting the required materials, and finding that god forsaken machine, before those that seek to kill you do. I have faith in you. Good luck.”

The letter ended and Bendy was left staring at the page. “Hmm...so what about this raven character?” Obadiah didn’t say anything and coughed into his hand. “I can not say, for fear there may be someone listening. All I can say, is that the next piece is in this town, and you already know where the others ones are.” Bendy and Boris both nodded as they took what was needed and considered their options. They decided that they would spend a day just looking around, maybe asking a few questions, getting to know the place. They needed to consider a place to possibly escape if needed, look for places that were close to the hotel to get some food...this would all need to be considered. Bendy was still worried about Boris, and truth be told, he was very, very worried about Cuphead and Mugman, even though they were just partners. He was mainly worried that whoever was making them do this sort of thing, was going to find out they were working together. Bendy looked over to Cuphead, giving a reassuring smile before turning back to the problem at hand.

Cuphead was crossing his arms, wondering just what was going on. He was in the dark, but he guessed it was for the best since he had been recently chasing after the group, with little to no information other than “They need to die”. He hummed as he stroked his chin. This was all just so perplexing. Secret groups, strange people, this whole mess just seemed odd and strange. The tiger then turned to the two brothers and looked at them both. “I am going to trust the both of you, though I worry for the safety of my charges. Take this with you. It is a special artifact that can detect when someone has ill intent towards you. It will vibrate in your pocket when you are near someone who wishes you ill.” Obadiah pulled a small triangular stone, carved with some strange runes in the center. Cuphead took it, then slipped it in his pocket. It wasn’t vibrating at all, so all around right now didn’t mean any ill will. The tiger smiled and then bowed to them. “Ah, how about a small cup of tea then? I’m sure we need a quick refresher and some time to just relax. You did just complete a few days journey to get here, so you must obviously need some time to relax and such.”

Bendy smiled as he leaned back in the sofa, rolling his shoulders. “You can say that again man. Gosh, my back is stiff and I need to sleep on some sort of bed tonight.” Everyone agreed that they needed a break, and that there needed to be some time to just unwind and take in what had happened over the last few days. Cuphead decided to walk out to the balcony of the hotel, lighting another cigarette to just relax. He sighed as he let the smoke trail from his mouth. He looked up to the sky, watching the clouds roll by. Bendy came out and joined him. “You ok?” Cuphead chuckled and nodded. “Yeah...just a lot to take in, ya know?” Bendy nodded. “Yeah...lot to take in. But we can manage.” Cuphead looked at Bendy. “How do you even manage to hold onto that optimism? What drives you to keep going?” Bendy smiled and then turned back to look at Boris. “What do you think? He makes me go on. He’s my brother, and I’d do anything to make sure that he stays safe, even if it means that I have to push myself.” Cuphead chuckled as he took another drag. He had to admit, he had the same drive to do to so. He grumbled and then flicked the butt away. “Alright, enough of this. Let’s get that tea.” Bendy rolled his eyes as he followed the cup back inside, hoping to just unwind and enjoy some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all very much. I know not many people viewed this story, but I'm happy people are enjoying it anyways. Thanks again everyone.


	14. UPDATE

So...this feels like a good time to say that its been almost a year since I last posted a story. Update I guess: the story is still in the process, I haven't abandoned this. I am however writing a story for OPM soon, so that is two stories I am working on. As a result, I am letting you know what happened. I stopped my story for the longest time, mainly because I felt like I was writing to appease people, instead of for fun. As a result, well, I've been gone a lot longer than I should have. Besides that, I wanted to let you know about how I'm doing. I am well, and things are getting better. By all means, I hope to see you guys again, with my new story and this one as well. See you all very Soon.


End file.
